La voleuse de foudre
by Brume31
Summary: Thémis Aglaé Edith Jackson n'est vraiment pas normale : elle se bat contre des monstres tous les week-ends, maitrîse l'eau et fait trembler la terre quand elle s'énerve. Sa devise : la famille avant tout. Entre amitié, amour, haine et dangers, Edith va devoir retrouver l'éclair de Zeus en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer au passage.
1. Prologue

Voici le résumé complet de ma série, accompagné du prologue.

* * *

Thémis Aglaé Edith Jackson n'est vraiment pas normale. Elle se bat contre des montres tous les week-ends, maîtrise l'eau et fait trembler la terre lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Sa devise : la Famille avant tout. Son souhait : qu'on lui foute la paix. Malheureusement pour elle et ses espoirs de liberté, les Parques en ont décidé ainsi : Edith sera celle destinée à sauver l'Olympe, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Si vous avez cliqué sur ce lien ou ouvert ce livre, c'est que vous êtes là pour lire une histoire. Vous voulez une histoire, hein ? Une vraie histoire, avec des dragons, des fées et des princesses ? Eh bien ce n'est pas ce que je vais vous raconter.

Je vais vous raconter une histoire, oui. Une histoire avec des souffrances, des mensonges et des sacrifices. Une histoire avec des morts, du sang et des larmes. Une histoire avec des dieux, des sorciers et des esprits. Une vraie histoire, une histoire qui a été vécue et que peu de gens sont encore là pour raconter. Je vais vous raconter une histoire qui vous prouve qu'il y a des sorts pires que la mort. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

En fait, cette histoire débute le jour de ma naissance, voir même avant. Peut-être celui ou mon père a rencontré ma mère, ou alors avec mes grands-parents. Je pense que tout est dans la continuité. Mais bref, passons. Mon histoire, je vais commencer à vous la raconter le jour ou elle a réellement commencé. Ce jour ou, à douze ans, ma prof de maths a essayé de me tuer. Oui, ce jour ou j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors n'était pas que les hallucinations d'une enfant trop imaginative. Ce jour ou j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps que je me réveille de mon rêve, parce que le cauchemar commençait. Oui, ce jour ou mon destin s'est définitivement mis en marche.

Vous êtes toujours sûrs de vouloir l'entendre, mon histoire ? Et bien si c'est le cas, alors tournez la page. Peut-être que vous réussirez a le supporter, peut-être que non. Mais, si vous sentez quelque chose de familier en lisant ces mots…alors fuyez en courant le plus vite possible, comme j'aurais du le faire quand j'étais encore enfant. Peut-être que ce geste vous épargnera mon destin, si grandiose pour l'histoire, mais si funeste pour moi.

Oui, voici mon histoire. Celle de la plus puissante sang-mêlée ayant existé durant l'ère des Olympiens. L'histoire d'une vie ou l'on se pose la question de savoir si elle valait d'être vécue. Oui…l'histoire d'une vie maudite ou la seule chose que l'on finit par désirer, c'est la mort.


	2. Chapter 1

Je réduit à néant ma prof de maths

*

_L'Histoire est une suite de mensonges sur lesquels on est d'accord. _

_*_

Puisque vous vous êtes décidés a tourner cette page, je suppose que vous avez décidés de regarder l'histoire de ma vie ? C'est bien ça, encore plein de mortels à terroriser. Bref, je suppose que vous voulez une petite présentation, non ?

Je m'appelle Edith Jackson, actuellement pensionnaire à l'Institut Yancy, une boite privée pour enfant à problèmes située dans le nord de l'État de New York.

Ah, voici une question plutôt intéressante à poser sur moi : suis-je une enfant à problèmes ?

Eh bien, même moi je répondrais oui a cette question. Pourtant, je ne cherchais pas spécialement les problèmes, j'étais juste différente. Restait à savoir si il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans mon cerveau, ou si c'était moi qui était normale et les autres différents. Bref, j'étais différente.

Je pourrais vous donner comme preuve n'importe quelle moment de mon existence jusqu'alors, mais de toute façon ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ai envie que vous sachiez. Du moins, pour le moment. Si vous continuez à lire, ça viendra. Pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra. Bref. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Que que le jour ou tout s'est définitivement mis en marche c'était le jour ou ma prof de maths m'avait attaquée. Si je ne vous l'ai pas déjà dit, et bien maintenant vous le savez. C'était en Mai, de toute façon. Oui, en Mai 2005, lorsque notre classe de sixième est partie à New-York dans le cadre d'une sortie éducative. Ouais, vingt-huit gamins tous plus différents et perturbés les uns que les autres accompagnés de deux professeurs dans un car scolaire tellement jaune que ça en devient en cliché, en route pour le musée des Beaux-Arts, départements des antiquités grecques et romaines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait mal tourner ?

En temps normal, cette sortie m'aurait plu : j'aimais bien la mythologie, et la classe de Latin était une des seules ou j'aimais écouter. Cependant... visiter ce musée en sortie éducative avec un paquets de gamins qui se fichent royalement d'emmerder le monde tant qu'ils peuvent bavarder entre eux pouvait vite devenir un vrai supplice.

Heureusement, notre professeurs de latin était l'un de ceux qui encadrait l'excursion et cela me remontait le moral.

Mr Brunner était un quinquagénaire en fauteuil roulant électrique. Il avait les cheveux clairsemés, la barbe hirsute et une veste en tweed élimée qui sentait perpétuellement le café. Pas forcément un type cool, mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux premières apparences, j'en savais quelque chose. En réalité c'était lui la seule raison pour laquelle j'écoutais en latin, au lieu de dormir ou de sécher comme la plupart des autres cours. Comme il animait ses cours et parvenait à les rendre intéressant, j'acceptais a peu près d'être attentive. C'était un des seuls adultes que je respectais, même si il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui. De toute façon, il y avait toujours quelque chose de louche dans les personnes de mon entourage.

J'espérais que l'excursion se passerait bien. Enfin, j'espérais plutôt que rien ne m'attaquerait et que je n'attaquerais personne.

J'étais bien trop optimiste en partant. Je le savais mais franchement, espérer était toujours tentant. Bref, j'étais dans ce fichu bus en train de grincer des dents pendant que cette imbécile de Nancy Bobofit bombardait mon meilleur ami de boulettes de sandwichs. La journée commençait à peine que déjà mes espoirs de tranquillité étaient rangés au fin fond du placard et enfermés à double tour.

Il fallait dire que Grover était une cible facile. C'était un poids plume qui n'avait que peu de force et qui pleurait dès que quelque chose le frustrait. Il avait du redoubler plusieurs fois car il était le seul sixième à avoir du duvet et de l'acné. Et pour couronner le tout, en plus de son manque total de force, il était handicapé. Il était dispensé à vie de cours de sports si ennuyeux que je m'endormais en plein milieu, à cause de je-ne-sais-quelle maladie musculaire aux jambes. Honnêtement je le plaignais : il marchait toujours d'une drôle de façon, comme si chaque pas le faisait souffrir même si dès qu'il y avait des enchiladas il devenait tout a coup un coureur de demi-fond. Personnellement je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu supporter un handicap pareil toute ma vie, mes jambes et ma vitesse m'étant d'une importance vitale, au sens propre. Je n'en admirais que plus Grover qui devait vivre avec ça.

Toujours est-il que Nancy Bobofit n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des morceaux de sandwich qui se plantaient dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, persuadée que je ne poserais pas de problèmes aujourd'hui. Et malheureusement, elle avait raison. Il y a quelques jours, j'avais encore foutu la trouille de sa vie à un imbécile qui embêtait Grover et le directeur avait appelé ma mère pour essayer de me convaincre de me calmer. Résultat j'avais promis aux deux de me tenir à carreaux, au moins pour cette sortie.

— Je vais la tuer, ai-je grommelé.

Grover a essayé de me calmer :

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien le beurre de cacahouètes.

Il a esquivé une autre bouchée du déjeuner de Nancy.

— Là, c'est bon. (J'ai voulu me lever mais Grover m'a attrapé le bras et a tant bien que mal essayé de me faire rasseoir.)

— Tu as promis, m'a-t-il rappelé. Tu sais sur qui ça va retomber s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

En y repensant, je regrette de ne pas avoir foutue une raclée à Nancy Bobofit sur-le-champ. Passer des heures à écouter les réprimandes habilement tournées en compliment du directeur, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait débarquer dans ma vie.

* * *

Mr Brunner dirigeait la visite.

Il avançait en tête du groupe dans son fauteuil roulant, nous faisant traverser les grandes galeries sonores du musée en longeant des statues de marbre et des vitrines pleines de porcelaines oranges et noires vielles de trois mille ans.

Il nous a rassemblés devant une colonne de pierre haute de quatre mètres surmontée d'un grand sphinx, et il s'est mis à nous expliquer que c'était une pierre tombale, une stèle construite pour une fille de mon âge. Par respect pour lui j'essayais d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire mais comme je l'avais deviné, tout le monde bavardait autour de moi, rendant la compréhension plutôt compliquée. Je n'essayais même pas de leur dire de se taire, Mme Dobbs, l'autre professeur qui encadrait le groupe, me fusillait du regard dès que je faisais mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Avec un autre professeur, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire et aurait hurlé un bon coup pour que tout le monde se taise, mais Mme Dobbs était _différente._

Mme Dobbs était une prof de maths pas très grande, originaire du Sud des Etats-Unis, et qui portait toujours un blouson en cuir noir malgré ses cinquante ans. Elle avait l'air de détester presque tous les élèves de ce collège, et dès son arrivée en milieu d'année après la dépression de la prof précédente, elle avait décidé que j'étais une cible à abattre et aidait systématiquement Nancy Bobofit dans ses plans pour me faire coller. Lorsque qu'elle me pointait du doigt et commençait sa phrase par : « Écoutez, mon chou... » d'un ton doucereux, je savais qu'il fallait que je sois irréprochable si je ne voulais pas terminer avec un mois de retenue dès la fin du cours.

La seule fois où elle m'avait piégée, j'avais passé toutes mes soirées à gommer les solutions écrites dans de vieux livres d'exercices jusqu'à minuit. Plus que la punition infâme qu'elle m'avait imposé, je sentais autour d'elle une odeur de mort et la Brume l'entourait en permanence.

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est la "Brume" ? Ben grosso modo, la Brume c'est une sorte de camouflage pour les personnes qui m'attaquent assez régulièrement. Il y en a à tous les coins de rue, et personne d'autre que moi ne la voit. Du coup, j'alterne souvent entre l'impression d'être totalement cinglée et les combats pour ma vie, parce que dès que la personne sur qui était la Brume remarquait que j'avais remarqué qu'elle existait, elle tentait de me tuer. Pour Mme Dobbs…ben de tout façon je m'en fichais. Tant qu'elle ne m'attaquait pas, je n'allais pas l'attaquer, et pour l'instant elle se contentait d'essayer de me coller tous les trente-six du mois. Bref, _peace and love_ à Yancy.

Une des choses bizarre à son propos, c'était la discussion sur elle que j'avais eu avec mon meilleur ami. La fois j'ai dit à Grover mon opinion sur Mme Dobbs (à savoir qu'elle n'était pas humaine), il m'avait répondu d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Et c'était perturbant parce que Grover n'aurait jamais du savoir ça.

Mr Brunner nous parlait toujours de l'art funéraire grec (vraiment intéressant de savoir que les grecs érigeaient de temps à autres des statues pour les héros grecs tombés au combat).

Nancy Bobofit a fini par sortir une idiotie sur l'homme nu sur la stèle, me donnant envie de me frapper vigoureusement le crâne contre le mur face à tant d'idiotie dans un même corps. Des hormones d'adolescentes plus un pois chiche dans le cerveau, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Mr Brunner qui avait du remarquer mon visage désespéré a montré du doigts une des scènes gravées sur la stèle.

\- Mademoiselle Jackson, pourriez-vous expliquer à vos camarades ce que représente cette gravure ?

J'ai regardé la scène qu'il me montrait et j'ai haussé un sourcil. On l'avait étudiée quelques semaines auparavant, donc je me souvenais plutôt bien de cette histoire. Je me suis avancée d'un pas et j'ai répondu d'un ton blasé :

\- Il s'agit de Cronos dévorant ses enfants, Monsieur.

Sachant qu'il en attendrait plus de moi, j'ai immédiatement commencé mon exposé.

\- Cronos était le roi des Titans, et il ne faisait pas confiance aux enfants dieux qu'il avait engendré. Il a donc décidé de les avaler afin qu'ils ne puissent plus être une menace pour lui. Cependant, sa femme cacha son dernier né, Zeus et utilisa une ruse pour faire croire à son mari qu'il l'avait mangé. Plus tard, Zeus força Cronos à recracher ses frères et soeurs qui avaient grandis dans le ventre de leurs pères, et ils lui déclarèrent la guerre. Après de nombreux combats contre les Titans menés par Cronos, les dieux de l'Olympe gagnèrent la guerre et régnèrent sur le monde.

Un coup d'œil sur me suffit à voir qu'il était satisfait de mon exposé et je me suis reculée d'un pas. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on m'observe. Malgré cette aversion, le fait de porter des vêtements sombres ainsi que de toujours attacher mes cheveux, j'étais toujours au centre de l'attention. Mon espoir de discrétion se cassa la figure lorsque j'entendis cette imbécile de Nancy murmurer à l'oreille d'une de ses copines :

\- Le truc qui va nous servir dans la vraie vie. Genre tu te présentes à un entretien d'embauche et on va te demander « Prière d'expliquer pourquoi Cronos à mangé ses enfants. »

\- Et en quoi, Mademoiselle Jackson, a dit Mr Brunner, cela a-t-il de l'importance dans la vraie vie, pour paraphraser l'excellente question de Mademoiselle Bobofit ?

\- Et toc, prends-toi ça ! a marmonné Grover.

\- Tais-toi ! a persifflé Nancy, le visage plus flamboyant que ses cheveux roux.

Au moins, Nancy se faisait rabrouer. Mr Brunner était le seul à jamais la surprendre en train de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait des oreilles radar. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes à la question avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suppose que c'est quelque chose pour nous dire de prendre exemple sur les Dieux : Cronos en se sentant en danger a tenté de tuer ses propres enfants, créant la volonté pour Zeus de se venger de son père, ce qui l'a entraîné à ruser pour libérer ses frères et sœurs qui ont, en s'alliant, causé la chute de Cronos dans le Tartare après avoir été découpé en morceaux. Parce qu'il se méfiait de ses enfants, il les a encouragés à se trahir.

\- Bonne réponse Mademoiselle Jackson ! (Il avait l'air plutôt content.) Effectivement, c'est parce que Cronos c'est méfié de ses propres enfants qu'ils se sont retournés contre lui, l'ont découpés en morceaux et l'ont envoyé au fin fond des enfer. Et sur cette note joyeuse, allons déjeuner. Madame Dobbs, voulez-vous bien prendre la tête du groupe ?

Les élèves se sont dirigés en désordre vers la sortie, les filles se tenant le ventre (Mauviettes !) et les garçons se bousculant et faisant les imbéciles comme à leur habitude. J'ai fait signe à Grover de sortir sans moi, ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil le signe de Mr Brunner.

\- Ai-je fait une erreur dans la présentation monsieur ?

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu me demander de rester. Il avait beau être mon professeur préféré, il n'attendait de moi rien de plus que l'excellence, chose que je me faisais un plaisir de lui donner. Après tout, la mythologie était vraiment intéressante.

\- Non, non c'était parfait, comme à ton habitude Edith. Cependant... la réponse à ma question. Est-ce comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

\- Non, monsieur. C'est simplement ce que vous avez essayé de nous dire la dernière fois, voilà tout.

\- Oh. Et, puis-je avoir ton opinion à ce sujet ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil narquois.

\- Je n'en ai pas, monsieur. Après tout, les dieux n'existent pas. En quoi est-ce que leurs histoires vieilles de quelques milliers d'années et certainement déformées nous concernent aujourd'hui ?

Mr Brunner a sursauté. C'était rare, vraiment rare que je prenne ce ton avec lui, mais après tout j'avais raison. Les dieux n'existaient pas. Les monstres n'existaient pas. La Brume non plus, d'après toutes les personnes que je connaissais. La mythologie était simplement une série d'histoire inventée par les humains pour expliquer tous les phénomènes inexplicables à l'époque. Si les dieux existaient encore, ils feraient quelque chose pour les guerres, les meurtres et la faim dans le monde, non ? C'était le rôle des dieux. Vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé quelques années plus tôt, les dieux n'existaient pas. Et si ils existaient, alors ils ne valaient pas mieux que les humains. Dans ce monde, la seule chose qui importait, c'était la famille. Même le visage torturé de Mr Brunner ne pourrait me convaincre de l'inverse.

\- Tu peux aller manger Edith. J'espère que le reste de la visite te plaira.

Mr Brunner avait repris son visage sympathique et avenant, et j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

\- Merci monsieur. Je l'espère aussi.

Je me suis précipitée vers la sortie tandis que Mr Brunner restait regarder la stèle avec un air triste, comme si il avait assisté à son enterrement.

* * *

Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur les marchés du musée, d'où on pouvait regarder les gens qui marchaient sur la Cinquième Avenue.

Au-dessus de nous, couvait une énorme tempête, avec des nuages plus noirs que je n'en avais jamais vu sur la ville. Personnellement, je pensais que c'était un effet du réchauffement climatique. Depuis Noël, le temps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et je sentais dans l'air un ouragan se former lentement.

Personne à part moi ne semblait le voir. C'était normal, j'avais toujours su prédire à l'avance les tempêtes et les cataclysmes, tous comme les simples pluies. Une autre preuve de ma normale anormalité.

Grover et moi nous étions assis à l'écart du groupe qui faisait une bataille de biscuits, où jouaient les pickpockets auprès des rares personnes présentes devant le musée à cette heure-ci. C'était un moyen pour nous d'essayer d'échapper à la bande de crétins complets qui composaient notre classe. Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'ai plongé ma main dans l'eau, profitant de son effet apaisant sur moi. L'eau m'avait toujours calmé, mais seulement sous forme liquide. J'aimais passer des heures à regarder les mouvements de l'eau me détendre. Personne ne savait pourquoi je l'aimais autant mais tous s'accordait à dire qu'il ne fallait pas m'interrompre quand je jouais avec l'eau.

\- Tu es collée ?

Sauf Grover. Grover était différent. Il n'avait pas peur de moi et se fichait royalement des rumeurs. Lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques semaines après le début de l'année scolaire, j'avais déjà eu le temps de me faire ma réputation. Personne ne s'asseyait à côté de moi, à moins de vouloir faire un vol plané de dix mètres. Puis Grover était arrivé, c'était dirigé au fond de la classe, et avait simplement posé son sac sur le siège à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas parlé, pas bougé, il avait juste attendu. J'avais eu beau le fixer avec un regard noir que je réservais à mes ennemis, il avait tremblé de peur mais n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Un petit sourire narquois et ma bonne action de la journée plus tard, il était assis à côté de moi sous les yeux ahuris de toute la classe, prof d'Histoire comprise. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, le cours reprenait son fil. « Je m'appelle Grover. Grover Underwood. » Il me tendit la main. « Je suis Edith. Edith Jackson . » Je la pris.

\- Non, je ne suis pas collée, tu connais Brunner. Il voulait juste me poser une question supplémentaire.

Grover s'est tu un bon moment, pas surpris pour un sou. Après tout, j'étais le petit génie de l'académie. Brunner n'avait aucune raison de me punir.

\- Je peux avoir ta pomme ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr.

Il savait que je n'aimait pas donner ma nourriture, mais j'étais actuellement trop fatiguée pour relever. Tout en la lui donnant je poussais un long soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venue à cette sortie ?

J'ai regardé en silence le flot des taxis qui descendaient l'avenue. J'ai pensé à l'appartement de ma mère, qui n'était pas loin de là où nous étions assis. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis Noël et je mourais d'envie de laisser tomber la sortie pour aller la voir. Je ne le ferais pas bien sûr. Je savais que si je sautais dans un taxi et que je rentrais chez moi, elle m'accueillerai avec un sourire et un câlin, mais serait déçue et me renverrait à Yancy. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si c'était ma sixième école ? Votre fille est un génie, mais elle est dangereuse pour ses homologues qu'ils disaient tous. Je n'y pouvais rien si personne n'acceptait mes besoins de solitude et semblaient décider que parce que j'étais toute seule j'étais une mauviette. Et il n'était pas question de me laisser faire. Je ne pratiquais pas toute sorte de sports de combats pour me laisser me faire gentiment taper dessus. Je m'étais assagie avec le temps, mais ma réputation était faite, et le moindre écart trop important impliquerait mon renvoi et la tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère.

J'ai caressé ma natte longuement pour me calmer. C'était ma mère qui me la tressait quand j'étais petite et que je blessais les gens sans faire exprès. « Tu es le fleuve qui s'écoule pour se jeter dans l'océan, ma fille. Et cette natte est le barrage qui te contient. » J'avais fini par y croire et peu à peu je m'étais maîtrisée. Je n'utilisai même plus ma force contre les monstres déguisés. Mes capacités martiales ainsi que mes pouvoirs suffisaient. J'étais différente. Et n'importe qui le sentait.

Mr Brunner avait garé son fauteuil roulant au pied de la rampe d'accès pour handicapés. Il mangeait des barres de céleri tout en lisant un roman de poche. Jane Austin visiblement. Un parapluie rouge était planté à l'arrière de son fauteuil.

Remarquant l'heure grâce à la luminosité, je déballait mon sandwich au poulet avant que je n'ai plus le temps de manger. Je n'étais pas aussi gloutonne que Grover et il me faudrait tout de même quelques minutes pour que je termine de manger. J'allais prendre la première bouchée lorsque Nancy Bobofit a débarqué devant moi et Grover accompagné de ses copines, qui tremblaient rien que lorsque je les regardais. Pathétique. Souriant d'un air narquois elle a jeté les restes de son repas sur les genoux de Grover.

\- Oh, pardon !

Son sourire faux dévoilait ses dents de travers et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur orange donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était collé sur le visage la mimolette de son sandwich. Je vous jure, j'ai essayé de garder mon calme. Je savais qu'elle attendait une occasion, une seule perte de sang froid durant la sortie et je serais virée l'année prochaine.

_Splash _!

Un bruit d'eau plus tard et Nancy se retrouvait dans la fontaine. J'avais visiblement oublié que j'étais encore en contact avec l'eau et j'avais perdu le contrôle. Ça ne m'arrivait plus depuis longtemps car je n'avais plus besoin d'être en contact direct avec elle pour lui demander de l'aide. L'eau présente dans l'atmosphère suffisait amplement et était tout de même plus discrète. Le hurlement indigné de Nancy a fait protester mes tympans plutôt sensibles.

\- Edith m'a poussée !

Mme Dobbs s'est matérialisée devant nous, me mettant sur mes gardes. Certains gamins murmuraient :

\- Tu as vu ...

\- ...l'eau...

-... comme si elle l'attrapait...

Normalement, la Brume ferait bientôt effet et leur ferait croire que j'avais bel et bien dégagé Nancy dans la fontaine. Ou alors avec un peu de chance qu'elle était tombée toute seule, qui sait ?

Après s'être assurée que la pauvre petite Nancy allait bien, lui avoir promis de lui acheter un t-shirt neuf à la boutique du musée etc., etc., Mme Dobbs s'est tournée vers moi. Il y avait une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Ce qui était surement le cas.

\- Ecoutez, mon chou...

-Je sais Madame. Un mois de retenue, c'est ça ?

Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à dire, surtout avec un sourire narquois tout en prenant une bouchée de sandwich au poulet.

-Venez avec moi, a déclaré Mme Dobbs, augmentant mon sourire.

Alors comme ça elle voulait me tuer à l'écart de tous ?

\- Attendez ! a glapi Grover. C'était moi. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée.

Je lui ai tapoté gentiment l'épaule, assez surprise qu'il essaye de me couvrir. En général, il était bien trop peureux pour oser dire quelque chose devant Mme Dobbs.

-Je ne vous crois pas, monsieur Underwood.

\- Mais...

\- VOUS NE BOUGEZ PAS D'ICI.

Grover m'a lancé un regard terrorisé. A croire qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

\- T'inquiète pas vieux, lui ai-je dit. Elle ne va rien me faire.

-On se dépêche, mon chou, a aboyé Mme Dobbs.

Nancy Bobofit a ricané.

Je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus féroce ,« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Mme Dobbs m'avait repérée. Puis je me suis tournée vers le monstre contre lequel j'allais me battre bientôt, pour voir qu'elle était déjà postée à l'entrée du musée, et me faisait signe avec impatience de la rejoindre.

Plutôt rapide visiblement.

Je suis partie la rejoindre, effaçant de mon esprit les divagations des médecins sur l'HADA ( Hyperactivité Avec Déficit de l'Attention ) dont j'étais soi disant atteinte. Si j'avais vraiment cette maladie, je serais morte depuis longtemps.

A mi-hauteur des marches, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Grover. Il était pâle et ses yeux faisaient le va-et-vient entre Mr Brunner et moi, comme s'il souhaitait qu'il remarque ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être était-il au courant de ce qui allait se passer ? Même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas Mr Brunner qui allait faire la différence, plongé comme il était dans son roman.

Je me suis re-concentrée sur Mme Dobbs, qui se dirigeait vers les profondeurs du bâtiment sans se soucier des quelques visiteurs dans le musée.

Lorsque je l'ai rattrapée, nous étions retournées au département gréco-romain. Cette partie de la galerie était déserte. Mme Dobbs s'était plantée les bras croisés devant une grande frise de marbre représentant les dieux grecs.

\- Vous nous causez bien du souci, mon chou, a-t-elle dit entre deux grognements.

Elle regardait la frise comme si elle voulait la pulvériser.

Histoire d'en terminer le plus vite possible, j'ai décidé de jouer ma carte "Je fonce dans le tas", quelque chose que j'aimais beaucoup faire.

\- Qu'êtes-vous ?

Elle me regarda bouche-bée.

\- En général, les monstres qui essayent de me tuer ont un moins bon déguisement. Et ils ne passent pas 5 mois dans un institut pour jeunes en difficulté. Donc, je répète, qu'êtes-vous ?

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Si je n'avais pas été autant blasée par tous les monstres que j'avais combattu, je serais morte de peur. Son sourire me promettait mille morts différentes dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Ainsi donc, tu es au courant de notre monde, petite sang-mêlé. Cela prouve que tu es bien la voleuse.

Tout a coup ses yeux se sont mis à luire et elle s'est soudain transformée en sorte de chauve-souris à taille humaine en dix fois plus meurtrier.

\- Ça répond à ma question, je suppose.

J'ai poussé un grand soupir. Une Furie. C'était la première fois que j'en voyait une. Soudain je me suis rappelée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment ça une voleuse ?

-Je ne vous ai rien volé moi ! Je me contente de trucider les monstres qui viennent pour moi, c'est tout !

\- Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles Edith Jackson, a-t-elle sifflé méchamment. Nous t'aurions repérée tôt ou tard. Avoue et tu souffriras moins.

-Je ne vais pas avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait tout de même ! La seule chose dont je suis coupable c'est de trucider les monstres qui viennent me bouffer. C'est pas un crime ! me suis-je indignée.

\- Mauvaise réponse, ronronna-t-elle, apparemment satisfaite d'avoir une excuse pour me bouffer.

Et sur ce, elle se jeta sur moi.

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je l'évite car, continuant dans sa lancée, elle se pris le mur d'en face. J'atterissais doucement exactement à la même position que précédemment et la regardait se relever en secouant la tête pour enlever les morceaux de pierre coincée entre ses dents jaunies. Visiblement elle n'avait pas enregistré la partie "Je me bats contre des montres depuis longtemps". La-dessus, les choses sont devenues vraiment bizarre.

Mr Brunner a rappliqué à l'entrée de la salle en fauteuil roulant avec un stylo à la main.

\- A l'assaut, Edith ! a-t-il crié en lançant le stylo-bille dans ma direction.

Mme Dobbs a décidé à ce moment-là de me re-foncer dessus (visiblement elle avait pas compris que je savais esquiver) et je me suis écartée au dernier moment, tout en recevant d'une main le stylo de Mr Brunner. Au contact de ma main, il s'est transformé en épée de bronze, une épée que je reconnaissais pour avoir servi dans des démonstrations de cours de Mr Brunner.

Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi et la charge de Mme Dobbs fut brisée lorsque j'ai coupé en deux son corps avec une maîtrise du poignet qui montrait ma pratique de l'escrime. Elle s'est instantanément transformée en poussière jaune comme tous les monstres et la tension présente dans la pièce disparu.

J'étais seule.

J'avais un stylo-bille à la main, un stylo-bille qui m'avait servi à abattre une furie.

Mr Brunner avait disparu, probablement un effet de la Brume. Cette même Brume qui réparait tous les dégâts qui avaient été faits par la furie dans la galerie. Une illusion je vous dis, une illusion. Mais c'était bien la première fois que mon prof de Latin s'en mêlait.

J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis sortie du musée, bien décidée à rendre ce stylo à et à ne pas poser de question. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait aidé, mais si je faisais semblant d'être affectée par la Brume, il ne poserait pas de questions non plus.

Il avait recommencé à pleuvoir.

Grover était toujours assis a côté de la fontaine, s'abritant la tête comme il le pouvait et je suis dirigée vers lui d'un pas tranquille laissant la pluie me détendre les muscles. Nancy Bobofit était encore trempée et bavardait avec ses copines sans oser s'approcher de lui. Au moins, son plongeon dans la fontaine avait servi à quelque chose ! En me voyant, elle a dit :

\- J'espère que Mme Kerr t'a passé un bon savon.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. D'habitude la Brume était plus inventive pour les noms. Je la dépassais sans faire attention à elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet décoratif au milieu de la place.

Je rejoignis Grover d'un pas nonchalant, comme si je ne venais pas de tuer une harpie avec un stylo qui se transformait en épée.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton fébrile.

Je haussais les épaules et lui donnai un sourire carnassier comme il en voyait tant de ma part.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle m'a juste fait un sermon comme quoi je devais être plus gentille avec mes camarades et que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais de bonnes notes que tout m'était permis. La routine !

En voyant mon air amusé, il se détendit sensiblement et rigola à son tour. Je laissais mes yeux faire un tour de la place. Un coup de tonnerre retendit à l'instant ou je posai mes yeux sur Mr Brunner. Il était exactement à la même place qu'avant l'incident et lisait exactement le même livre.

Alors que Mme Kerr -une blonde élancée à l'air joyeux- sonnait le rassemblement pour continuer la visite, je me dirigeais vers qui leva distraitement la tête vers moi.

-Vous avez perdu votre stylo dans le musée, Monsieur.

Rien dans ma voix ne laissait soupçonner que j'avais eu une épée dans les mains grâce à ce stylo. Il hocha lentement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Merci, mademoiselle Jackson. Il m'arrive de faire tomber mes affaires de temps à autre.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose d'important, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades, Edith. Il me reste encore des choses à faire ici.

Je hochais la tête sans poser de questions et me précipitai vers Grover qui m'attendait en bout de file. Je ne pouvais que croiser les doigts en espérant que Mme Kerr serait plus sympa que ma furie de prof de maths.


	3. Chapter 2

Trois vieilles dames tricotent les chaussettes de la mort

J'avais l'habitude de vivres des choses bizarres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'attaquait, pas le premier changement d'entourage du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était différent. Déjà, c'était la première fois que une de mes profs ( ou maîtresse ) s'avérait être un monstre voulant me bouffer et ce n'était pas si facile de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Les lapsus pendant les cours de maths étaient compliqués à gérer. Mme Kerr était tout l'inverse de Mme Dobbs, mais je me trompais toujours dans les noms. Elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, mais toute la classe me regardait comme une extraterrestre à chaque erreur. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de m'entendre me tromper !

Le pire c'était sans doute Grover. À chaque fois que je me trompais de nom, je le sentais se raidir sur sa chaise puis me regarder intensément.

Il _savait._

Je ne savais pas comment mais il savait ce qui c'était passé, il savait que Mme Dobbs avait été notre prof de maths et qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu pour que Mme Kerr prenne sa place. Pourtant je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. J'attendais. J'attendais qu'il m'explique ce qu'il savait. J'avais confiance en lui après tout. C'était le premier, le seul pour lequel mon instinct m'avait laissé tranquille, mon premier, meilleur et seul ami.

Le temps continuait de se détraquer au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire. Un orage a fait éclater la fenêtre de mon dortoir, et si je ne l'avais pas senti j'aurais pu être blessée. Quelques jours plus tard une énorme tornade est passée à seulement quatre-vingt kilomètres de Yancy. Les phénomènes d'actualités que nous étudions en cours portaient sur le nombre inhabituel d'avion qui s'étaient abimés dans l'Atlantique au cours de cette année.

J'ai fini par en avoir marre de ce temps, et je devenais encore plus facilement irritable. Malgré mes notes impeccables, j'étais de plus en plus violente avec les gens qui m'entouraient. Les filles de mon dortoir n'osaient plus m'approcher sous peine d'avoir les cheveux mouillés toute la journée. Même les dragueurs les plus têtus ne venaient plus m'embêter depuis que l'un d'eux était passé par la fenêtre du premier étage, entrainant mon renvoi définitif à la fin de l'année scolaire. Le directeur avait envoyé une lettre de renvoi à ma mère qui m'avait appelée. Elle était au moins d'accord avec moi sur une chose : il n'avait pas à essayer de me toucher les fesses !

J'en avais marre. Je voulais juste être ma mère dans notre appartement, même si ça m'obligeait à aller à une école publique et à supporter mon enfoiré de beau-père.

Pourtant, certaines choses à Yancy me manqueraient. La vue sur la forêt de ma chambre, les balades dans le parc de l'internat avec Grover, les soirées passées à côté du Lac... Grover me manquerait. Il était mon seul ami, et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis l'année prochaine, sans moi pour le protéger.

Les cours de Latin de Mr Brunner me manqueraient aussi. Les longues heures à discuter des mythes et légendes, les tournois organisés dans sa classe, sa foi en moi...

A l'approche des examens, je ne prenais même plus la peine de réviser, ou d'écouter en cours. Seul Mr Brunner m'arrachait des réponses et il était le seul prof qui ne me mettait pas dehors pour "insolence manifeste envers un professeur". J'étais déjà virée, pourquoi faire des efforts pour des profs qui se fichaient royalement de moi tant que j'avais des bonnes notes aux contrôles ?

La veille des examens, mon humeur était aussi sombre que le ciel orageux qui annonçait un déluge pour le lendemain. Avant que je ne me décide à briser un des murs de ma chambre avec un coup de poing rageur, je décidai de descendre parler Mr Brunner avec en salle des professeurs. Il était toujours calme et gentil avec moi.

Je me déplaçait silencieusement dans les couloirs. Pas question de me faire interpeller par un surveillant quelconque avant d'avoir atteint mon objectif.

La porte du bureaux de Mr Brunner était entrebâillée ; la lumière de sa fenêtre s'étirait sur le sol du couloir plongé dans le noir.

Je m'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entendis des voix. Mr Brunner a posé une question. Une voix qui était indiscutablement celle de Grover a répondu :

-... du souci pour Edith, monsieur.

Je me suis figée, et me suis entourée de Brume afin d'être sure de ne pas me faire repérer.

Je n'aimais pas écouter aux portes. Si je voulais savoir quelque chose, j'allais directement demander à la personne concernée, et si jamais quelqu'un essayait de m'espionner, il était sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure. Pourtant, je décidai d'espionner cette conversation. En même temps je vous met au défi de vous retenir d'écouter lorsque vous apprenez que votre meilleur ami parle de vous à un des seuls adultes que vous appréciez. La conversation continuait.

-... seule cet été, disait Grover. Je veux dire, une Bienveillante dans notre école ! Maintenant que nous en avons la certitude et qu'ils le savent eux aussi...

\- Nous ne ferions qu'aggraver les choses en la bousculant, a dit Mr Brunner. Il faut qu'elle murisse davantage. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne nous ferait pas confiance et risquerait de se braquer.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! L'échéance du solstice d'été...

-...devra être résolue sans elle, Grover. Qu'elle profite de son ignorance tant qu'elle le peut encore.

-Mais, elle l'a vue, Monsieur. Même si elle n'en parle pas, elle l'a vue !

\- Son imagination, a insisté Mr Brunner. La Brume sur les élèves et sur les enseignants a suffi à la convaincre. De plus, elle semble parfaitement capable de se défendre, vu comment elle se bat.

-Monsieur... je ne peux pas échouer dans mes fonctions. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! ( Grover avait la voix étranglée par l'émotion ) Vous savez ce que cela signifierait.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute Grover. J'aurais du la reconnaitre pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. À présent, soucions-nous plutôt de maintenir Edith en vie jusqu'à l'Automne prochain.

Des bruits de pas ont retenti à l'extrémité du couloir. immédiatement, je me suis glissée dans le bureau d'à côté, tandis qu'une immense ombre s'étirait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de Mr Brunner.

Une créature bien plus grande que mon prof s'avanca dans le couloir, armée d'un arc. Un _clip-clop _assourdi a retenti dans le couloir et j'ai senti une présence renifler derrière ma porte. Silencieusement, je me suis mise en position de combats. Pas question de me laisser tuer sans rien faire. Pourtant la Brume semblait faire effet, puisque la voix de Brunner a résonné dans le couloir.

-Rien, a-t-il murmuré. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis le solstice d'hiver.

\- Moi aussi, a répondu Grover. Pourtant, j'aurais juré...

-Il est temps d'aller se coucher, maintenant, Grover, lui a dit Mr Brunner. La journée sera longue, demain, avec tous les examens.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

La lumière s'est éteinte dans le bureau de . J'ai baissé ma garde, que j'avais maintenu tout ce temps et j'ai soufflé un bon coup. Visiblement, Grover et mon professeur me cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire que j'étais en danger.

J'attendrais qu'ils m'expliquent. Après tout, cela faisait plus de quatre ans, quatre ans depuis que le premier monstre était apparu. Quatre ans que j'attendais qu'on m'explique. Pour ne pas inquiéter ma mère adorée, je ne lui avais rien dit. Elle n'était pas au courant que je me battais pour ma vie régulièrement. Pour elle, j'étais toujours sa petite fille qui jouait de la musique pour lui faire plaisir, et qui chantait pour lui rendre son sourire. Pas question de l'impliquer dans mes problèmes. Et si Grover et Brunner savaient quelque chose... Et bien j'attendrais encore un peu mes réponses.

Le dernier jour du trimestre, je bouclais ma valise absolument ravie de partir de cet endroit. Je n'avais presque pas parlé à depuis que j'avais entendu cette conversation et Grover n'avait pas décroché un mot en rapport au Latin ou à la mythologie. Si j'étais restée une année supplémentaire, j'aurais surement fais le forcing pour leur tirer les vers du nez. Mais après tout, Mr Brunner me l'avait dit lui-même : je n'étais pas normale. Et les gens différents, ils n'ont aucune importance dans la société.

J'entendais dans l'autre chambre les filles discuter de ce qu'elles allaient faire de leurs vacances. C'était des enfants à problèmes, elle aussi. Mais elles étaient riches. C'était là notre plus grosse différence. Moi, j'étais rien du tout, juste une enfant trop différente issue d'une famille de la plèbe. Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aimais ma mère plus que tout et elle me le rendait bien. Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute si j'allais passer l'été à faire des petits boulots pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Qui sait, cette année je pourrais peut-être remplacer mon vieux violon bien trop usé ?

La seule personne dont je redoutais d'être séparée était Grover. Même si je savais qu'il me cachait des choses, il restait mon seul ami et m'aidait beaucoup à me calmer. En fin de compte, les adieux tant redoutés furent repoussés. Etonnement, Grover avait pris un billet pour New York par le même autocar que moi et nous nous sommes donc retrouvés côte à côte une fois de plus.

Pendant tout le trajet, Grover n'a pas arrêté de se trémousser tout en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet et méfiants à tous les passagers. Il était toujours nerveux lorsque nous quittions Yancy. Jusqu'à présent je le pensais juste stressé, mais si il était chargé de me protéger, il y avait effectivement plus de risques à l'extérieur d'un pensionnat super sélectif. Visiblement Mme Dobbs n'était pas au courant.

Finalement j'ai craqué. J'en avais marre qu'il dégage des ondes de méfiance pendant que je réfléchissais tant bien que mal à la façon de lui faire mes adieux. Je lui lançais d'un ton agacé :

\- Si tu chercher des Bienveillantes, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a que des humains dans ce bus.

Grover sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit en tomber de son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai écouté ta conversation de l'autre jour avec . D'ailleurs Mme Dobbs était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas bienveillante.

Sa mâchoire en tomba au sol sous la surprise.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ? m'a-t-il demandé.

Je lui répondais d'un ton blasé au possible.

\- Pas grand chose. C'est quoi l'échéance du solstice d'été ?

Il a grimacé d'inconfort. Visiblement, faire des cachotteries c'était bien plus simple que d'expliquer.

\- Ecoute Edith... je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout, tu comprends ? Comme trouvais que tu n'étais pas attentive pendant ses cours, j'essayais seulement-

\- Grover, tu est un très très mauvais menteur.

Ses oreilles se sont tentées d'un joli rose vif me faisant doucement rigoler. Finalement, il a tiré de sa poche de chemise une carte de visite en mauvais état et me l'a tendue.

\- Prends ça d'accord ? Au cas où tu aies besoin de moi cet été.

Je regardais distraitement la carte tout en le charriant un bon coup.

\- Grover tu es tout de même au courant que c'est moi qui passe mon temps à te défendre ?

Je redirigeais mon attention sur l'étrange adresse qu'il m'avait donné. _Colline des Sang-Mêlé _? Sérieusement ? Jusqu'à quel point fallait-il être bizarre pour appeler une résidence comme ça ?

Grover me regardait en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- C'est, euh... mon adresse d'été.

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire triste. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse venir d'une famille riche.

-D'accord, ai-je dit d'un ton maîtrisé. Si je veux venir voir ton manoir je t'appelle, c'est ça ?

Il a hoché la tête, tout en continuant de maltraiter ses pauvres mains qui n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Ou...ou si tu as besoin de moi.

\- C'est retenu. La prochaine fois qu'une Furie m'attaque, je te donnerais un coup de fil.

J'ai dit ça un peu plus sarcastiquement que je le voulais. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé les dernières années.

\- Ecoute, Edith, c'est très sérieux tu sais. C'est la vérité, je suis censé te protéger en quelque sorte.

Devant mon regard noir il agita les mains en signe de paix.

\- Pas que tu en aies besoin bien sur mais c'est que-

Je le coupais en levant la main et en me reconcentrant sur la route qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. J'avais passé toute l'année à foutre des raclées à des brutes de troisième qui le considéraient comme une proie facile à cause de son handicap. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une quelconque défense de sa part, j'étais après tout bien plus forte que lui.

-Grover, ai-je dit, tu es censé me protéger des Mme Dobbs c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ?

C'est vrai, comment quelqu'un handicapé comme lui était censé me protéger de tous ces monstres ?

Ma réflexion fut coupé par un grincement strident qui retentit sous nos pieds. Le tableau de bord s'est mis à déverser une épaisse fumée noire et une odeur d'oeuf pourri a envahi le car, me faisant froncer le nez.

Avec un juron bien placé, le chauffeur s'est garé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Au bout de quelques minutes à trifouiller le capot, il nous a annoncé que nous devions tous descendre pour qu'il puisse faire des manipulations sans nous mettre en danger. Grover et moi sommes sortis avec les autres passagers, respirant avec plaisir l'air à peu près sain du bord d'autoroute.

La panne avait eu lieu en pleine campagne, dans un lieu tellement quelconque qu'à moins de tomber en panne à proximité il était impensable d'y passer plus de 10 minutes sans mourir d'ennui. Avec un soupir je me laissai tomber au sol d'ennui et décidai d'observer le peu de choses présentes dans les environs pour passer le temps et continuer à entretenir mes capacités de concentration que j'avais eu tant de mal à obtenir.

De l'autre côté de la route, les voitures passaient à toute vitesse et la seule chose notable à remarquer était l'étal de fruits à l'ancienne qui se situait juste en face de nous. Malgré une marchandise tellement appétissante que ça en devenait surnaturel -impression renforcée par la présence de la Brume-, il n'y avait que trois vielles dames, qu'on ne pouvait même pas considérer comme des clientes.

Elles étaient assises dans des rocking-chairs à l'ombre d'un immense érable, et tricotaient la plus grande paire de chaussettes que j'aie jamais vu. Ces chaussettes avaient la taille d'un pull que malgré mes douze ans, j'aurais pu enfiler sans problème, si seulement il n'était pas une paire de chaussettes tricotée par une bande de vielles dames flippantes. La dame du milieu tenait corbeille pleine de pelotes de fil bleu électrique tandis que les deux autres en tricotait chacune une chaussette. Vraiment bizarre comme trio.

Elles avaient un air mystérieux et inquiétant, avec leurs visages blêmes et ridés comme de vielles pommes, leurs cheveux argentés retenus par des bandeaux blancs et leurs bras décharnés qui faisaient tache dans leurs robes de coton qui laissaient apparaître des restes de couleur vives. Soudain, je frissonnais d'appréhension.

_Elles me regardaient. _

Un coup d'oeil vers Grover me suffit pour voir qu'il était devenu livide.

\- Grover, tout va bien ?

\- Dis-moi qu'elles te regardent pas... elles te regardent n'est-ce-pas ?

Je redirigeais rapidement mes yeux sur les mamies d'en face. Elles me regardaient toujours.

\- Il semblerait. Tu crois que je pourrais enfiler une de leurs chaussettes ?

Visiblement ma plaisanterie ne fit pas rire du tout Grover qui paraissait plus terrorisé à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- C'est pas drôle, Edith. Pas drôle du tout.

La veille dame du milieu a attrapé une énorme paire de ciseaux — or et argent, à longues lames, comme les cisailles. J'ai entendu Grover retenir sa respiration.

\- On remonte dans le car, m'a-t-il dit. Viens.

\- Quoi ? Mais Grover on a pas le droit !

\- Ne discute pas, dépêche-toi.

Son sifflement impératif me fit lever. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait sur ce ton-là, et c'était suffisant pour me faire réagir. Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers le car tandis que je regardais toujours les ciseaux dans les mains de la mamie du milieu. Soudain ma respiration se bloqua. Trois mamies. Des pelote de laine. Des ciseaux. C'était les Parques, les Destins qui décidaient de notre vie et notre mort. Pourtant ce n'était que des légendes, non ?

Visiblement Grover y croyait ferme car il me tirait de plus en plus fort vers le car alors que la vielle dame approchait au ralenti les ciseaux du fil tendu devant elle.

_Clic-Clac. _

J'étais habituée aux trucs bizarre, donc le fait d'entendre le bruit des ciseaux qui coupaient un fil à plus de vingt mètres de distance de m'a pas surpris outre mesure. Immédiatement, les deux autres ont roulé en boule les chaussettes qu'elles tricotaient et se sont levées, laissant le bout de fil long de 40 centimètres environ sur leurs sièges.

Au même moment, Grover me tira d'un coup sec le poignet et réussit à trouver suffisamment de force pour me faire grimper dans le bus tandis que le chauffeur faisait redémarrer le moteur d'un air victorieux. Toujours dans un état second, je m'installai à ma place au fond du bus, Grover toujours terrorisé à côté de moi. Alors que les portes se fermaient, je sentis un tiraillement dans les cheveux et tournai mes yeux vers les vielles dames.

Elles avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, pas même le fil bleu que j'avais vu précédemment sur leurs sièges. Alors que nous redémarrions, je commencais à me sentir fiévreuse, chose étonnante vu que je tombais rarement malade.

À mes côtés, Grover semblait fortement éprouvé et n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents.

\- Grover ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Non en fait pourquoi tu me le caches ?

Il s'est tamponné le front avec sa manche de chemise.

\- Edith, qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-bas à l'étal de fruits ?

\- Trois vielles dames en train de tricoter et qui aimaient utiliser des ciseaux de la taille d'une cisaille. Pourquoi ?

Mon ton légèrement cynique ne plu pas du tout à Grover.

\- Edith, c'est pas le moment pour tes sarcasmes ! Dis-moi ce que tu as vraiment vu !

\- La vieille du milieu a coupé le fil tout en arrêtant pas de me fixer. Ensuite elle l'a posé sur son siège et elles ont disparu.

L'expression de Grover me donnait l'impression que ce qui venait d'arriver était grave, très grave. Si on suivait mon hypothèse sur les Parques, ça voulait dire que j'allais bientôt mourir. Pas très réjouissant comme idée.

Je tripotais nonchalamment ma tresse sous les yeux de Grover toujours plongé dans ses pensées négatives. Il finit par remarquer le truc qui bougeait devant ses yeux et fit un bond monstrueux sur son siège en regardant fixement ma natte. Qu'il m'arracha des mains quelques secondes plus tard d'ailleurs. Je m'indignai :

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ok, les mamies étaient flippantes, mais c'est pas un raison pour s'en prendre à mes cheveux !

Il me coupa d'un ton mortellement sérieux, les yeux toujours fixé sur mes cheveux.

\- Edith, depuis quand as-tu un fil bleu dans les cheveux ?

Je sursautai à mon tour, examinant à mon tour ma tresse pour découvrir un fil du même bleu que les chaussettes des vielles dames de la supérette entrelacé dedans. Je me rappelai effectivement avoir senti un tiraillement dans les cheveux au moment de monter dans le bus, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ça aie eu une conséquence. Je lui répondis du même ton sérieux :

\- Depuis environ dix minutes Grover. Et ne me demande pas comment il est arrivé là, je n'en sais rien.

J'essayais doucement de le retirer, mais impossible. Je haussais les épaules et abandonnai la partie. Le bleu du fil faisait un assez bel effet dans mes cheveux et il était hors de question de me les couper. À côté de moi, Grover répétait une phrase en boucle tout en se mordillant le pouce.

\- Toujours en sixième. Ils ne dépassent pas la sixième. Je refuse que ça se passe comme la dernière fois.

Je le secouai un bon coup histoire qu'il sorte de son délire :

\- Grover, mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu paniques autant, ce n'est qu'un fil dans mes cheveux après tout.

\- Laisse-moi te raccompagner de la gare routière à chez toi. Promets-le-moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et devant son insistance, lui donnai ma parole qu'il pourrait me raccompagner chez moi et rencontrer ma mère.

\- C'est une superstition ou quoi ? lui ai-je demandé, plutôt agacée qu'il m'ai forcé la main.

Pas de réponse.

\- Grover... ce fil tranché ça veut dire que quelqu'un va mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a regardé tristement, comme s'il choisissait déjà les fleurs qui me plairait pour décorer mon cercueil. Je me détachai immédiatement de son regard et retournai ma tête vers la fenêtre essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Pourtant, le regard perceptible de Grover sur moi ainsi que le fil bleu qui scintillait dans mes cheveux étaient des rappels de ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. Chapter 3

Grover perd son pantalon et ma mère m'enseigne l'art de la tauromachie

Je dois l'avouer, fausser compagnie à Grover m'a tenté plusieurs fois. Je sais, c'est mal élevé, malpoli et tout ce que vous voulez mais Grover m'énervait, avec sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais déjà morte et ses grommellements sans fin ponctués de «Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à tous les coups ? » et de «Pourquoi toujours en sixième ? »

Quand Grover était bouleversé, sa vessie lui jouait des tours. Je n'ai donc pas été surprise lorsqu'il m'a refait promettre de l'attendre avant de partir et qu'il a foncé aux toilettes. Et étonnement, je l'ai attendu patiemment après avoir descendus du bus nos deux valises. Lorsqu'il est revenu des toilettes, il était à peu près autant surpris que moi de ma présence.

Je ne l'ai pas attendu pour héler un taxi et il a tout juste eu le temps de se glisser à côté de moi avant que le chauffeur ne referme les portières arrières. Le taxi a démarré pour me conduire à l'adresse que je lui avais donné : le coin de la 104e Rue est de York avenue. Mon chez moi. Là ou se trouvait ma seule famille.

Quelques mots sur ma mère avant que vous ne la rencontriez.

Elle s'appelle Sally Jackson et c'est la personne la plus formidable du monde, ce qui ne fait que prouver ma théorie selon laquelle ce sont les gens les plus formidables qui ont la pire des malchances. À croire que c'était fait exprès ! Elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion quand elle avait cinq ans et elle a été élevée par un oncle qui ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à elle. Comme elle voulait devenir romancière, elle a travaillé pendant toutes ses années de lycées pour économiser de quoi payer ses études dans une université qui offre un bon cursus d'écriture et de création littéraire. Puis son oncle a eu le cancer et elle a du quitter le lycée en dernière année pour s'occuper de lui. Quand il est mort, elle s'est retrouvée sans argent, sans famille et sans diplôme.

Elle me disait toujours que la seule chance qu'elle avait eu, c'était mon père. Personnellement, j'étais plutôt dubitative.

Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de lui, juste une sorte de halo chaleureux et une odeur d'écume. Maman n'aime pas parler de lui car ça la rend triste. Elle n'a pas de photo de lui.

Vous comprenez, ils n'étaient pas mariés. Elle m'avait dit que c'était quelqu'un de haut placé et que leur relation était secrète. Puis, un beau jour, il s'était embarqué sur l'Atlantique et il n'était jamais revenu.

Perdu en mer, me disait maman. Pas mort. Perdu en mer. Pour moi, c'était la même chose : je n'avais pas de père et ma mère était malheureuse. Quelle différence, qu'il soit vivant ou mort ?

Elle faisait des petits boulots, prenait des cours du soir pour passer son bac et m'élevait toute seule. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte et ne s'est jamais fachée. Pas une seule fois. Pourtant, je savais que je n'étais pas une enfant facile. Depuis toute petite je voyais des choses surnaturelles, et dès que j'avais été suffisamment âgée pour aller à l'école, les choses avait empiré. Les filles me détestaient pour une raison quelconque, et les garçons me collaient tout le temps, de sorte à ce que je perde le contrôle très facilement. En CE1, j'en avais frappé tellement fort que je me souvenais encore de mes mains pleines de sang et du regard horrifié de tous ceux qui regardaient. Ma mère n'avait rien dit. Elle avait commencé à tresser mes cheveux et avait pris sur son petit budget vêtements pour m'inscrire à des cours de combats et de self-défense.

Puis, elle avait épousé Gaby Ugliano, un type qui ressemblait à un crétin planétaire et qui malheureusement en était un. Quand j'étais petite, je ne supportais pas de rester à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Ce type dégageait une puanteur de pizza à l'ail moisie roulée dans un short de gym.

À nous deux, nous rendions la vie difficile à ma mère, et il avait fallu que je me rende compte que ça la rendait triste pour que je me comporte de façon civilisée avec lui. Pourtant je le détestais de tout mon être et il me le rendait bien. La seule chose que je trouvais positive était qu'il me laissait faire autant d'activités que je voulais tant que je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui. Il y avait un budget dédié spécialement à ce qu'il appelait « mes soirées de délinquante ». En attendant grâce à lui et à ma mère, j'étais prête lorsque le premier monstre avait essayé de me tuer. Pas sans douleurs et blessures, mais j'étais prête.

Mon plus grand secret était sans doute la maîtrise de l'eau. Nul ne le savait à par les monstres que j'avais expédié au trente-sixième sous-sol et c'était la seule chose qui me venait naturellement. J'aimais l'eau. Je la sentais partout autour de moi et je pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand. Bien évidemment, jamais devant des gens normaux. Je serais disséquée en quatrième vitesse par des scientifiques en blouse blanche avec des grosses lunettes.

Je gloussais toute seule en imaginant la scène et Grover me regarda comme si j'étais totalement folle, me donnant encore plus envie de rire. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, je fis signe à Grover de me suivre discrètement. J'espérais que ma mère serait à la maison, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Gaby trouverait n'importe quelle excuse pour me dégager de l'appartement et je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais des réponses.

Je me suis glissée dans notre petit appartement Grover sur mes talons seulement pour trouver une partie de poker entamée en plein milieu de notre salon. Gaby ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux de ses cartes.

\- Alors, t'es rentrée.

\- Il semblerait oui.

J'ai fais signe à Grover de passer derrière moi le plus discrètement possible pour se réfugier dans le couloir. Pendant que mon ami se fondait dans les ombres du petit salon, je distrayais Gaby :

\- Ou est maman ?

\- Elle travaille. T'as de l'argent ?

Même pas la peine de discuter. Ce mec avait beau ressembler à un morse obèse, il était capable de flairer de l'argent à cinq cent mètres.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel tout en jetant deux billets sur la table.

\- Tiens prends. C'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi.

Il a reniflé sèchement et s'est tourné vers le gars assis à côté de lui, le gardien de notre immeuble.

\- C'est bien aujourd'hui tu discutes pas. ( il a regardé Eddie ) Tu vois comment je gère mon ménage ! Si tu veux vivre sous mon toit, tu dois te mettre à contribution. Pas vrai Eddie ?

Eddie m'a regardé avec une pointe de compassion avant de hocher la tête sous le regard féroce de Gaby.

Priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il perde, je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre en récupérant Grover qui avait l'air tellement choqué qu'il n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre avec la clé que je cachais toujours sur moi, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne se transformerait pas en dépotoir pendant que j'étais à l'internat.

J'ai lâché ma valise en plein milieu et je me suis effondrée sur le lit en faisant signe à Grover de me rejoindre. Il a préféré s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et m'a regardé un long moment en silence. Il commençait a peine à ouvrir la bouche que j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère.

\- Edith ?

Elle a ouvert la porte de ma chambre et je me suis précipitée dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.

Ma mère peut me mettre de bonne humeur rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent et qui changent de couleur à la lumière. Son sourire resplendit toujours d'amour et de bonté. Malgré les quelques mèches blanches qui apparaissent dans ses cheveux, je ne la considère pas comme quelqu'un d'âgé. Lorsqu'elle me regarde, on dirait toujours qu'elle voit toutes les bonnes choses en moi, toutes ces émotions que j'enfoui au plus profond de mon esprit et que je ne réveille qu'avec elle. Pour elle, je suis toujours sa petite fille qui s'amuse dans l'eau tout en lui demandant de la rejoindre. Elle ne dit jamais quelque chose de désagréable, à qui que ce soit, même à Gaby ou à moi.

-Oh, Edith c'est incroyable comme tu as grandi depuis Noël.

Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Aucune allusion à mon renvoi, ni aux soucis que j'allais inévitablement avoir l'année prochaine pour trouver une autre école. Tant que j'allais bien, que sa petite fille n'était pas blessée, rien d'autre n'importait. Elle m'a enfin relâché puis a remarqué Grover qui s'était tenu à l'écart de nos retrouvailles.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Grover, c'est ça ? Edith m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres. ( Elle lui a tendu la main. ) Je m'appelle Sally Jackson. Enchanté !

Lorsque Grover l'a salué à son tour, il l'a paru un peu intimidé, malgré l'aura chaleureuse de la mère. Intimidé... ou inquiet. Son visage s'est renfrogné lorsqu'il a finalement lâché ce pourquoi il était venu.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis Grover Underwood. ( Ma mère a sursauté en entendant son nom de famille.) Je suis venu vous parler de quelque chose de très important par rapport au père d'Edith. En réalité-

Elle a agité la main d'un air fatigué, une expression lasse sur le visage.

\- Ne t'embête pas, je suis déjà au courant, il m'avait tout expliqué. Tu viens de la colonie c'est ça ? ( Elle attendit la confirmation de Grover.) Tout de même, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Il y a vraiment un risque ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Nous l'avons repérée il y a deux ans, et elle s'est déjà fait attaquer cette année. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Il faut l'emmener là où elle sera en sécurité.

Un long silence s'étira tandis que maman et Grover se regardait d'un air entendu. Moi j'essayais de rassembler ce que j'avais compris. Grosso modo je me faisais attaquer pour une raison inconnue à cause de mon père inconnu et il fallait que j'aille à un endroit tout aussi inconnu pour être protégée ? Pas question ! Je ne voulais rien avoir avec mon géniteur, et ce n'était pas quelques attaques qui allaient m'en dissuader. J'avais beau n'avoir que 12 ans, j'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre seule. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester violemment quand la voix de Gaby retentit dans l'appartement.

\- Hé, Sally, tu nous apportes du guacamole ?

Ma mère roula les yeux au ciel avec un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Elle s'adressa ensuite à nous deux :

\- Écoutez, voilà ce que nous allons faire : j'avais prévu d'aller à Montauk avec Edith pour le week-end. Nous pouvons dire que tu as été invité et que en retour tu as invité Edith pour les vacances, cela te va Grover ? ( Il acquiesça ). Parfait, Edith prépare tout de suite tes affaires pour un ou deux mois, nous t'expliquerons plus tard.

Devant mon air furieux, elle se radouci.

-S'il-te-plait Edith, c'est vraiment important.

N'ayant pas le choix je haussai les épaules en grommelant et commençai à faire un sac. Lorsque ma mère me demandait quelque chose sur ce ton-la, je lui obéissais toujours. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller apporter le guacamole à mon imbécile de beau-père et laissa un Grover l'air vaguement mal à l'aise au milieu de la pièce. Je ne lui adressais pas un regard, toujours énervée. Il n'y était pour rien si ma mère était d'accord avec lui, mais rien que de parler de Montauk m'exaspérait.

Montauk était une petite plage où nous allions tous les étés de mon enfance. Maman me racontait toujours avec nombre soupirs son aventure avec mon père, et moi je passais tout mon temps à l'attendre au bord de la mer. Nous n'y étions pas allés depuis deux ans, ma mère ayant préféré m'inscrire à des cours d'équitation et de maniement d'armes.

Je finissai de fourer en boule quelques t-shirts lorsque ma mère revenu dans la pièce.

-C'est bon, j'ai parlé à Gaby et il est d'accord pour prêter la voiture. ( Tiens donc. Le guacamole devait être excellent.) Edith, viens avec moi vérifier si tu n'as rien oublié dans la salle de bain d'accord ?

Ayant compris qu'elle cherchait à me parler en privé, je la laissai me prendre par la main et m'emmener dans la pièce d'en face. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte et m'agrippa fermement par les épaules.

\- Edith, surtout écoute moi bien et ne m'interromps pas.

Le ton urgent me fit relever la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire grand chose sous peine d'être punie, mais laisse te faire promettre deux choses : déjà, n'utilise jamais tes pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne les découvrent par eux-mêmes. Oh, je t'en prie ne fais pas cette tête outrée, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! ( Elle me pinça gentiment la joue, se détendant momentanément. ) Tu as bien compris ? Ni tes pouvoirs, ni tes capacités de combat. Bien que ton ami en ai vu une partie, il ne sait pas que tu peux manier les armes et fais en sorte que ça reste un secret le plus longtemps possible. C'est vraiment important tu me le promets ?

Je hochais la tête sans une hésitation. J'avais passé quatre ans à cacher le fait que je me battais contre des monstres, ce n'était pas cacher mes capacités qui allait m'être compliqué. Ma mère se détendit sensiblement, comme si elle avait eu peur que je refuse. Elle repris, l'air plus calme mais tout aussi grave.

\- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant la deuxième promesse. Je veux que tu lui restes fidèle. Promets-moi que tu le considéreras comme ta famille.

\- Pardon ? m'indignai-je, un peu trop fort visiblement.

\- Chut, baisse d'un ton ! ( Elle tendit l'oreille pour verifier que nul ne venait dans notre direction ). Je sais que ça va être compliqué pour toi, mais fais-moi confiance. C'est un homme bien tu sais. Et plus que tout, c'est ta famille, ton sang. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vu que tu faisais tout pour me protéger, et c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre à le faire. Mais lui... il t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais. Il n'avait pas le choix de partir, nous aurions été en danger sinon. ( Je poussai un reniflement dédaigneux en tournant la tête. ) Je t'en prie Edith !

Le ton de ma mère se fit suppliant et je baissai les yeux au sol. Elle savait que lorsque j'aurais donné ma parole, je ferais tout pour la tenir. Elle savait aussi que je ne _voulais_ pas la faire. Qu'importe l'identité de mon père, pour moi il n'était rien et devoir lui rester fidèle et lui obéir me rendait furieuse rien qu'à l'idée. Et pourtant, pourtant pour ma mère, j'acceptais du bout des lèvres.

\- Très bien, je te le promets. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je le fais, c'est pour toi. Et si à un moment tu romps ta demande, alors je n'aurais plus rien à voir avec lui est-ce clair ?

Elle secoua la tête entre amusement et tristesse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple ma chérie. Et de toute façon, je lui resterai fidèle même par delà la mort.

Il y eu un long moment de silence durant lequel je la regardais, choquée. Jusqu'à quel point avait elle aimé cet homme pour que elle songe, même après des années, à me faire promettre de le considérer comme ma famille ? Elle repris la parole sur un ton énergique :

\- Bien ! Retourne dans ta chambre récupérer tes affaires et ton ami, moi je vous attends dans la voiture. Oh et Edith ?

Elle m'interpella alors que je passais l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire avant de sortir pour rejoindre Grover.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman.

Grover attendait toujours dans la chambre, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je récupérai mon sac posé sur mon lit et j'attrapais son bras pour le conduire à la voiture. Nous passâmes devant les joueurs de poker sans leur accorder un regard. Gaby fit tout de même interrompre la partie pour me regarder charger mon sac dans le coffre et vérifier que je n'abimais pas sa si précieuse Camaro de 1878. En le regardant retourner à la maison, une vague de colère me prit. Pourquoi lui pouvait-il rester avec ma mère alors que moi je n'avais pas le droit ?

Brusquement, je profitais qu'il soit dans ma ligne d'action pour que la flaque d'eau devant la maison gèle. Il s'étala comme une crêpe et leva la main au ciel en beuglant des injures. Moi, je prenais un air innocent mais absolument ravi tout en montant à l'avant. Ma mère me jeta un regard entendu et démarra. C'était parti pour aller en enfer. Plus tard, je regretterais d'avoir dit ça. L'enfer, c'était dix fois pire !

Finalement, je m'endormis en regardant la route défiler. Moi, qui n'aimait pas les rêves, j'en faisait un très frappant. Sur une plage, deux animaux magnifiques se battaient, un cheval blanc et un aigle royal. Ils tentaient de s'entretuer à la lisière de l'eau. L'aigle piquait et attaquait le cheval de ses serres acérées et le cheval ruait, tentant d'atteindre l'aigle avec ses coups de sabots. Le sol grondait et une voix monstrueuse gloussait dans les entrailles les plus profondes de la terre, incitant les deux animaux à se battre plus violemment.

Je courais vers eux, sachant que je devais les arrêter, mais je courais au ralenti et je m'enfonçai petit à petit dans le sable. Je savais que j'arriverais trop tard. J'ai vu l'aigle fondre en dardant le bec vers les grands yeux du cheval et j'ai hurlé : _Non ! _

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut.

Dehors, un orage grondait et je me demandai comment ma mère arrivait à voir quelque chose par ce temps. Le vent fouettait la Camaro et la pluie cinglait le pare-brise. Grover était silencieux mais je sentais sa tension et sa peur palpable. Qu'est-ce que nous fuyions de si dangereux pour que ma mère roule toujours plus vite sur une route dangereuse ?

Malgré mon envie de poser des questions à Grover et ma mère, je me retenais. Pas question de montrer que ce qu'ils faisaient m'agaçait, ça peinerait ma mère. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune voiture derrière nous, maman regardait régulièrement le rétroviseur. Finalement, je prenais la parole :

-Alors comme ça, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

Grover m'a lancé un regard de chien battu devant la fureur contrôlée que contenait ma voix. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me mente, et lui l'avait fait pendant tout une année visiblement.

\- Pas exactement, a-t-il tout de même répondu. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en personne, mais elle savait que je veillais sur toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Veiller sur moi ? M'enfin Grover j'ai passé l'année à te défendre des grosses brutes de 3ème voulant te taper dessus. Et tu es _handicapé._

\- Euh... c'est à dire que... pas exactement en fait. Regarde.

Il enleva son pantalon et devant moi, des pattes velues d'animaux apparurent.

\- Oh mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu es au juste ? Tu vas m'attaquer, toi aussi ?

Je dardais sur lui un regard méfiant qui le fit se raidir. Après tout mon meilleur ami venait littéralement de me montrer qu'il était mi-homme, mi-animal comme dans les mythes de la mythologie que je prenais tant de plaisir à lire. Qu'est-ce qui me disait que ce n'était pas un ennemi ? Au moins, sa maladie des jambes dont il n'avait pas pu me dire le nom s'expliquait. Il repris la parole.

\- Je suis un satyre. Et je viens de te dire que j'étais là pour te protéger. J'ai été envoyé pour m'assurer que tu irais bien.

Mon regard se glaça.

\- Mais je ne faisais pas semblant d'être ton ami, s'est-il empressé d'ajouter. Je suis vraiment ton ami. Je t'en prie crois-moi !

Il se tortilla nerveusement sous le poids de mon regard. Ma mère posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule tout en continuant de conduire à toute vitesse sur les petites routes de campagnes.

\- Allons Edith, arrête de le faire mariner, je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

Je me retournai vers le pare-brise en marmonnant par rapport à des meilleurs amis moitié chèvre et à mon manque de bol pas possible pour essayer d'avoir une vie normale. Je me retournai d'un seul coup vers lui, à la question suivante qui me traversa l'esprit :

\- Mais alors tu étais au courant pour Mme Dobbs ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti tout ce temps ? Et si tu es un satyre, alors les vielles dames de l'étal de fruits c'était bien...

\- Moins tu en savais, moins tu risquais d'attirer les monstres, a dit Grover comme si c'était l'évidence même. Nous avons posé une Brume sur les yeux des humains. Nous espérerions que tu croirais que la Bienveillante était une hallucination, mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu commençais à comprendre qui tu étais. D'ailleurs ça ne t'as pas perturbé plus que ça. Comment ça se fait ?

Je lui lançais un regard amusé.

\- Oh, mon pauvre Grover, si tu savais le nombre de choses bizarres et totalement illogiques qui m'arrivent tout le temps, tu ne serais pas surpris de ma non-réaction. Par contre tu voudrais bien développer le qui-je-suis, s'il te plait ?

Un étrange mugissement a retenti et les poils de mes bras se sont dressés. Nous étions poursuivi. Et pas par quelque chose de bienveillant.

\- Edith, a dit maman, c'est trop long à expliquer, nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons te mettre à l'abri.

\- A l'abri de qui, enfin !

Ça ne pouvait pas être plus dangereux que d'habitude tout de même. Et puis si je pouvais trouver un moyen de ne pas aller à cette "colonie des sang-mêlé", ça m'allait bien aussi.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, a fait Grover, visiblement vexé que je lui ai fais remarquer que je savais parfaitement me défendre toute seule. Juste le Seigneur des Morts et une poignée de ses sbires les plus sanguinaires.

\- Grover !

\- Excusez-moi madame Jackson. Pourriez-vous accélérer s'il vous plaît ?

J'ai renoncé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'allais aller à cette fichue colonie, on allait m'expliquer tout ce bordel qui m'arrivait en permanence et je trouverais bien un moyen en temps venu de m'enfuir rejoindre ma mère où qu'elle soit.

Elle a donné un coup de volant brutal sur la gauche. Nous nous sommes engouffrés à fond de train dans une route plus étroite, bordée de fermes plongées dans l'obscurité, de collines boisées et de panneaux CEUILLETTE DE FRAISES sur des palissades blanches. Je me suis retournée vers Grover.

\- On est bien d'accord, les trois vieilles dames de l'étal c'était les Parques, c'est ça. Et je suis en danger parce que...

\- Parce que elles n'apparaissent jamais sans raison devant quelqu'un. Elles ne le font que lorsque que tu vas... lorsque quelqu'un va mourir, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Une seconde. Tu as dit « tu ».

\- Non. J'ai dit « quelqu'un ».

\- Tu voulais dire « tu ». Genre « moi ».

\- Je voulais dire « tu » genre « on », genre « quelqu'un ». Pas forcément toi.

\- Les enfants ! a dit maman.

Elle a donné un coup de volant sur la droite et j'ai entrevu la silhouette qu'elle venait d'éviter d'un brusque écart : une forme sombre et flottante, a présent avalée par la tempête.

\- Nous y sommes presque, a dit ma mère, plus elle-même. Plus qu'un kilomètre et demi. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu s'il vous plaît.

Dehors, seule la pluie venait troubler l'obscurité : c'était le genre de paysages déserts qu'on trouve lorsqu'on s'enfonce dans la pointe de l'île. J'ai repensé à Mr Brunner et à l'épée qu'il m'avait lancée. Alors que j'allais poser une question sur ce sujet à Grover, mes poils se sont hérissés. Un éclair m'a ébloui, un _boum ! _fracassant a retenti et notre voiture a explosé.

Je me souviens d'une sensation d'extrême légèreté, un peu comme si j'étais broyée, frite et aspergée au jet en même temps.

Une plainte m'a échappée alors que je me dégageai doucement de l'airbag, affolant ma mère :

\- Edith ! a-t-elle crié.

\- Tout va bien maman. Par contre ne crie pas trop fort, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je me suis secouée et j'ai fait un petit bilan de l'état actuel des choses. La voiture s'était pris un éclair et c'était un miracle que nous soyons tous en vie. La décharge de foudre nous avait projetés dans le fossé, les portières côté conducteur enfoncées dans la boue. Le toit avait craqué comme une coquille d'oeuf et la pluie tombait à seaux dans l'habitacle. Grover était évanoui à l'arrière de la voiture un léger filer de sang coulant de sa bouche et seul ses légers gémissements sur la nourriture m'indiquait qu'il était encore en vie.

-Edith, a dit ma mère, nous devons...

Sa voix a tremblé.

Je me suis retournée. À la lumière d'un éclair par le pare-brise arrière maculé de boue, j'ai aperçu une silhouette qui avançait à pas lourd sur le bas-côté, dans notre direction. C'était la silhouette d'un gars baraqué qui devait surement être un monstre déguisé. J'essayai de voir à travers son déguisement, mais il était encore trop loin.

-Edith, a ordonné ma mère. Sors de la voiture immédiatement.

Par chance, les portières du côté passagers s'ouvraient sans trop de mal et je pus m'extirper de la voiture en grimaçant.

-Edith, il faut que tu te sauves. Tu vois ce grand arbre là-bas ? C'est la limite de la propriété, grimpe au sommet de cette colline et tu verras une grande ferme en contrebas dans la vallée. Cours et ne te retourne surtout pas.

Un nouvel éclair me permis de voir le pin immense qui nous surplombait, perché sur la crête de la colline la plus proche.

-Maman, il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici avec Grover c'est bien trop dangereux ! Ma voix se fit suppliante. Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour porter Grover.

Elle était pâle et ses yeux étaient aussi tristes que lorsqu'elle regardait l'océan. L'homme baraqué se rapprochait toujours, me permettant de voir deux immenses cornes posées sur une masse carrée et duveteuse qui n'était définitivement pas une tête humaine.

-Ce n'est pas nous qu'il veut, a dit ma mère. C'est toi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas traverser la limite de la propriété.

J'ai été prise d'une énorme colère. Colère contre mon père, contre Grover, contre ma mère qui n'y était pour rien et surtout, surtout, contre ses put***s de monstres qui ne cessaient de m'attaquer. Brusquement, j'ouvris la portière arrière de la voiture et en m'arc-boutant, je réussis à sortir Grover de la voiture. Il avait beau être chétif, ce n'étais facile de porter quelqu'un qui devait faire une petite dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi. Sans regarder ma mère, je posais un des bras de Grover sur mes épaules et je commençais à le soulever.

-Maman, il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici alors qu'un monstre veut tous nous tuer. Viens vite m'aider à porter Grover, nous allons aller à cette fichue colonie, mais tous ensemble.

Grover était léger, mais je n'aurais pas pu le porter en haut de la colline sans l'aide de ma mère. Les grandes herbes nous arrivaient à la taille et la pente était plus raide que prévu et la terre mouillée nous faisait glisser.

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu distinctement pour la première fois le monstre qui nous poursuivait. Il mesurait environ deux mètres quinze et ses bras et jambes pouvaient se retrouver dans un magazine pour body-builder sans problèmes. Il ne portait aucun vêtement à part un slip blanc en coton qui aurait pu faire rire sans la moitié supérieure de son corps couverte de poils bruns et drus depuis le dessus de son nombrils, poils qui s'épaississaient en toison sur ses épaules.

Son cou était une masse de muscle et de fourrure qui soutenait une énorme tête de taureau surmontée d'immenses cornes noires et blanches diablement acérées. Ses narines pleines de morves étaient percées d'un anneau de cuivre jaune qui scintillait doucement, seule tâche de couleur au milieu d'yeux noirs cruels et d'un museau long comme mon bras.

Au moins, je n'avais pas de problème pour l'identifier, si je suivais la mythologie grecque : nous étions poursuivis par le Minotaure, fils maudit de Pasiphaë et d'un taureau de Poséidon qui gardait le labyrinthe et qui était censé avoir été tué par Thésée il y a quelques milliers d'années. Ma mère pesta :

\- Si seulement j'avais su qu'ils étaient si déterminés à te tuer ! Ils n'auraient jamais envoyé le fils de Pasiphaë si tu n'avais pas été importante.

\- Maman pourrait-tu éviter de qualifier de "fils-de" le punaise de Mino-

\- Ne dis pas son nom, m'a-t-elle avertie. Les noms ont du pouvoir.

Le pin était encore beaucoup trop loin : au moins une centaine de mètres plus haut. Le Minotaure reniflait avec attention les restes de notre voiture, chose étonnante vu que nous étions à a peine quinze mètres de distance.

-Manger ? a gémi Grover.

\- Chut ! lui ai-je dit. Maman, il ne nous voit pas c'est ça ?

-Sa vue et son ouïe sont très mauvaises, m'a-t-elle expliqué. Il se guide à l'odorat. Mais il va vite trouver où nous sommes.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le Minotaure a mugi rageusement. Il a saisi la Camaro de Gaby par son toit déchiré et l'a jetée rageusement sur la route. Elle s'est écrasée sur l'asphalte mouillée et a rebondi sur huit cent mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Alors, le réservoir d'essence a explosé. Désolé Gaby, mais je crois que ta précieuse voiture est en miettes désormais.

-Edith, a dit maman. Quand il va nous voir, il va charger. Attends jusqu'à la dernière seconde, puis écarte-toi d'un bond sur le côté. Il a du mal à charger de direction quand il est en train de charger. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je l'avais déjà compris, ai-je grommelé. C'est une moitié de taureau, tout de même. Mais et toi, comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je redoute une attaque aussi grave depuis longtemps. J'aurais du m'y attendre. C'était égoïste de ma part de te garder auprès de moi.

\- Me garder auprès de toi ? Mais...

Un autre mugissement rageur a retenti et le taureau humain s'est lancé à l'assaut de la colline.

Il avait senti notre piste.

Le pin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais le haut de la colline était plus raide et plus glissant, et Grover pas plus petit.

L'homme-taureau se rapprochait. Encore quelques secondes et il nous rattraperait.

Ma mère devait être à bout de force, mais elle a hissé Grover sur ses épaules. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour me dire une bêtise du style : «Va-t-en Edith, pars de ton côté ! » mais n'en a pas eu le temps. Derrière nous, une odeur de viande pourrie se répandit dans l'air et les bruits de sabots se firent encore plus rapide. Mon instinct réagit de lui-même ; d'un geste vif je poussais Grover et ma mère hors de la trajectoire de la bête qui dévalèrent quelques mètres de la colline et je me retournai pour faire face au monstre. Trop lentement visiblement.

Lorsque je rentrais en collision avec lui, j'eus l'impression qu'un camion de dix tonnes venait de me frapper. Heureusement, j'évitais par miracle de me faire empaler par une des cornes et me retrouvai projetée contre un arbre à quelques mètres. La rencontre entre mon corps et le tronc me donna l'impression que j'avais fait un gros plat en sautant dans une piscine : ma respiration se coupa sur le coup et mes yeux se couvrirent d'un voile noir quelques secondes. Je glissais en position assise le long du tronc, mes jambes ne pouvant supporter mon poids. Du sang coula en abondance le long de mes membres et de ma nuque. J'était blessée, et sévèrement. Je ne savais même pas si je serais capable de me relever avant de me faire tuer pour de bond.

Le taureau a poussé un rugissement ravi en voyant qu'il m'avait atteinte avant de recommencer à renifler l'air en direction de ma mère qui déposait Grover dans l'herbe. Depuis l'arbre où je m'appuyais, je pouvais apercevoir une vallée, comme ma mère me l'avait dit. Les lumières de la ferme brillait d'une lumière jaune sous la pluie. C'était à huit cent mètres et j'étais incapable de me lever pour le moment. Je ne pourrais jamais aller y demander de l'aide.

L'homme-taureau grattait le sol avec son sabot tout en grondant, mais à ma plus grande horreur, il ne détachait pas ses yeux de ma mère. Mère qui battait doucement en retraite en redescendant vers la route pour essayer de protéger Grover.

\- Cours, m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

J'essayais misérablement de me relever, mais ma tête tournait toujours. Je suis restée là, ne pouvant rien faire alors que le monstre lui fonçait dessus. Elle a tenté de l'esquiver, mais visiblement, elle n'était pas assez rapide. Il a tendu le bras et l'a attrapée au cou au moment où elle essayait de s'enfuir. Il l'a soulevée et elle s'est débattue de toutes ses forces, en donnant des coups de poings de pieds dans l'air. Mon hurlement a retenti dans toute la vallée.

\- MAMAN !

Elle a croisé mon regard plein de sang et de larmes de douleur contenue et réussi à émettre un dernier mot :

\- Pars !

Alors, avec un rugissement de colère, le monstre a refermé les deux mans sur le cou de ma mère et elle s'est dissoute sous mes yeux, réduite en lumière, en forme dorée et scintillante comme si elle devenait un hologramme. Il y a eu un éclair aveuglant et elle a tout simplement...disparu.

\- Non !

Une montée de fureur m'a envahie. C'était la même énergie qui m'avait sauvée la première fois face à un monstre, la même énergie qui m'envahissait à chaque combat. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, plus d'émotion autre que la colère. Autour de moi, une aura pleine de meurtre empli l'air et la terre commença à trembler. J'étais bien trop furieuse pour m'en soucier.

L'homme-taureau se ruait sur Grover, qui gisait sans force dans l'herbe. Pas question de laisser mon meilleur ami disparaitre comme ma mère. J'avais beau être dans un état physique déplorable, la pluie qui tombait toujours me redonnait un peu de force et j'avais beaucoup d'expérience en combat. Le tremblement de terre avait cessé et du coin de l'oeil, je remarquais de l'agitation en contrebas.

Re-dirigeant mon attention sur l'enfoiré de monstre qui avait buté ma mère, je sifflais bruyamment et l'insultait vertement pour avoir son attention.

\- Hé ! Espèce de crétin je suis toujours pas morte ! Viens me chercher si tu l'oses bifteck haché !

\- Grrrrrrrrrr !

Le taureau s'est tourné vers moi en levant ses gros poings. J'avais prévu de le laisser charger pour esquiver au dernier moment et l'attaquer par derrière, mais alors qu'il me fonçait dessus je me rendais compte que mes blessures affectait grandement ma vitesse. Je ne serais pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver.

Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, je restais face à lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Une chance.

Je n'aurais qu'une chance sinon je mourrais, et Grover avec moi. Ma mère s'était sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre, et il était hors de question que je me laisse tuer dans cette forêt de malheur.

Le temps a ralenti.

Comme je ne pouvais pas sauter d'un coté ni de l'autre, je me suis propulsée à la verticale et j'ai décoché un coup de pied monstrueux -même pour moi- dans sa tête, avant de rebondir dessus et d'atterrir sur son cou.

L'impact fit tituber le taureau et il agita sa tête dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de moi. Je me suis agrippée à ses cornes pour ne pas me faire éjecter. Pendant ce temps, la foudre, la pluie et le tonnerre faisaient toujours rage. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais les cabrioles du monstre me rappelaient un festival de western où j'étais allée avec ma mère ; je n'irais plus jamais à ce genre de festival avec elle, et tout ça à cause du monstre qui tentait désespérément de m'éjecter de son dos.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne connaissait pas la marche arrière car il lui aurait suffi de reculer contre le tronc d'un arbre pour m'aplatir comme une crêpe. Entretemps, Grover s'était remis à gémir dans l'herbe. J'aurais bien voulu lui hurler de se taire, mais toute ma concentration était destinées à rester sur le dos de ce maudit taureau.

\- Manger ! a crié Grover.

Le Minotaure s'est tourné d'un coup vers lui, a martelé le sol de nouveau et s'est préparé à charger. J'ai repensé à comment il venait d'étouffer la vie de ma mère en un éclair, et la fureur est revenue, toujours aussi grande. La terre s'est remise à trembler et en poussant un rugissement de colère, j'ai empoigné sa corne droite à deux mains et j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces, forces décuplées par le contact de l'eau sur ma peau. Le taureau s'est tendu, a émis un grognement de surprise puis... _crac !_

Il a hurlé et m'a projetée en l'air, en direction de Grover. Je me suis redressée sur mes jambes après un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe et je me suis dressée comme rempart entre lui et le monstre. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de fatigue et de douleur mêlée et je me rendais compte en voyant la couleur -désormais rougeâtre- de la toison du taureau que j'étais bien plus blessée que ce que je pensais. Mais, pensais-je en regardant le bout de corne déchiquetée mais toujours pointue du taureau, maintenant j'avais une arme qui me permettrait de le tuer sans mes pouvoirs, comme ma mère me l'avais fait promettre il y a quelques heures.

Le taureau a chargé.

Sans réfléchir, je me suis projetée dans les airs à la hauteur de sa cage thoracique, la main tenant la corne tendue vers l'avant. Un horrible craquement a retenti tandis que mon bras pénétrait dans son corps et transperçait ses côtes dans un craquement d'os assez glauque. Il a titubé et afin d'être sure de sa désintégration, j'ai tiré d'un coup sec vers le bas, causant encore plus de dommages. Comme Mme Dobbs, et comme nombre d'autre avant elle, il s'effrita en un sable qui fut emporté par le vent.

La pluie avait cessée et je tombais dans l'herbe, encore tremblante. J'étais passée si près de la mort cette fois-ci. Si il n'avait pas bêtement chargé vers moi, je n'aurais jamais pu lui causer des dommages aussi graves avec mes blessure. Des larmes m'envahirent, de douleur et de tristesse mêlée. Je les refoulais aussitôt. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, pas alors que ma mère venait de mourir par ma faute et que mon meilleur ami avait besoin de moi.

Je me relevai le plus doucement possible. Le sang de mes blessures au dos et à la tête avait cessé de couler, mais sans surprises, j'avais toujours mal. Mes bras et mes jambes étaient couvertes d'égratignures qui picotaient, mais ce n'était rien à côté du traumatisme crânien que j'avais sans aucun doute récolté de ma rencontre avec l'arbre, et qui n'avait pas du être amélioré par ma séance de rodéo à dos de taureau géant.

Je me dirigeais doucement vers Grover, le regard trouble. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne m'évanouisse, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas alors que d'autres monstres rodaient peut-être encore dans les bois. Peut-être que si je réveillais Grover il pourrait m'aider ? Ca me paraissait être la meilleure des options mais avant que je ne puisse commencer à le réveiller, des bruissements caractéristiques de bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi. Je me retournai immédiatement tout en gardant ma position accroupie, et rangeait la corne dans ma poche arrière en serrant mes poings. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Un adolescent plus vieux que moi sortit de l'ombre en écrasant quelques herbes hautes. Il tenait une torche dans sa main gauche et était habillé très bizarrement : une sorte de cuirasse en cuir accompagnée de bottes et de protection pour les avant bras, elles aussi en cuir. A première vue, il ne semblait pas être menaçant mais je retenais mon jugement. Dans l'ombre de la forêt derrière lui, j'arrivais à distinguer d'autres torches, petit poings de lumières dans l'obscurité humide des arbres. Il s'avança de quelques pas supplémentaires et un reflet caractéristique attira mon regard. Il portait une épée ! Immédiatement je me redressais entre Grover et lui et me mis en position de combat.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! lui-ai je hurlé agressivement.

Pas question qu'il blesse Grover. Tant que je ne savais pas si c'était un ami ou un ennemi, je ne le laisserais pas une seule possibilité de le toucher. Il s'immobilisa brièvement avant de me dire quelques mots que je n'entendis pas à cause du sifflement retentissant dans mes oreilles. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à ses paroles, il recommença à avancer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher !

Ma voix était faible, très faible et ma tête me lançait terriblement. J'allais m'effondrer dans quelques minutes, voir seulement quelques secondes. Il parut s'apercevoir de mon état de faiblesse car il ne s'arrêta qu'un instant avant de continuer à s'approcher. Cette fois, je n'ouvris même pas la bouche pour lui dire de s'arrêter : ma main bougea toute seule et je lui lançais la corne brisée du Minotaure. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, seulement le choquer. J'avais visé l'arbre derrière lui de façon à ce que la corne le frôle avant de s'encastrer dans le tronc. Pari réussi.

Il s'arrêta net cette fois et me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois encore en état de bouger. Pour être totalement franche, moi non plus je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à lancer la corne suffisamment fort pour que ça ait un quelconque effet. Je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à bouger mon bras tout court d'ailleurs.

Je payais cher cet effort puisque des points noir commencèrent à danser devant mes yeux et que je manquais de m'effondrer, retrouvant mon équilibre in extremis. En me voyant vaciller, il s'était avancé précipitamment et s'était figé devant le regard meurtrier accompagné d'un grondement de bête sauvage que je lui avais lancé. Il se trouvai désormais à quelques pas de Grover et moi. Je me préparais mentalement au combat. Peut-être que si je me jetais sur lui et que je l'assommai directement il serait trop surpris pour me planter son épée dans le coeur ?

Je souris face à l'ironie de mes pensées. Vu comment il était musclé, il devait être habitué à combattre, impression renforcée par la poigne ferme sur le manche de son épée. Dans mon état, je n'avais aucune chance contre un combattant expérimenté, et vu son aura il n'était pas qu'un simple combattant entrainé. Je laissais un sourire vaincu apparaître sur mes lèvres, le surprenant. Visiblement, même mon cerveau qui fonctionnait au ralenti était d'accord pour dire que s'il était un ennemi, je mourrai dans quelques secondes. Certes j'avais des doutes sur la partie ennemi, mais tant qu'il aurait une fichue épée dans la main, je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de moi volontairement.

Il avança d'un pas supplémentaire. Je me préparais mentalement à décocher un coup de pied tout en priant pour que mon corps tienne le coup.

Un autre pas. Je bandais mes muscles au maximum, la douleur me faisant presque crier.

Encore un. Mes muscles se contractèrent et il évita ma jambe de justesse ; j'avais raté mon coup.

Sans même réfléchir j'essayai d'enchaîner sur un coup de poing mais mes jambes me lachèrent presque, me faisant tituber.

Il recommença à s'approcher, pas après pas, tout en commençant à me parler doucement. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal sauvage blessé qui refusait qu'on le touche. En vérité, mon état était très proche de ce cas. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait même si je voyais bien qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Tant qu'il aurait cette épée, tant qu'il y aurait un risque qu'il fasse du mal à Grover, je ne le laisserais pas l'approcher.

Soudain, une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant gémir de douleur. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le danger que représentait ce garçon que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Grover s'était réveillé. Quelle piètre amie je faisais ! J'avais tout de même encore assez de neurones actives pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas en si mauvais état, compte tenu de l'accident de voiture spectaculaire que nous avions eu quelques minutes auparavant.

Dès qu'il entendit mon gémissement, il me lâcha en sursautant. Il se posta à côté de moi et dis quelques mots au garçon qui recula de quelques mètres, sans que je ne le lâche du regard. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre grand chose de ce que disait Grover, mon esprit était toujours fixé sur la menace que représentait l'adolescent.

Toujours à mes côtés, il continuait à parler au garçon qui semblait plutôt réticent à faire ce que lui demandai Grover. Il s'approcha à nouveau de nous et je me remis en position de combat immédiatement. Danger, me criait mon instinct, seule chose encore intacte de mon corps. Danger.

Grover se tourna vers moi en voyant mon mouvement de défense. Il me dit quelques mots, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour tous les comprendre. La seule chose que je savais, c'étais que mon corps était définitivement à bout. C'étais même impossible que je sois encore capable de bouger, et pourtant, pourtant je réussis à tourner mon visage vers lui et à comprendre la fin de sa phrase paniquée.

\- ...-en sécurité Edith, je te jure... laisse ... approcher je t'en prie... trop blessée pour...

\- En sécurité ? lui demandais-je faiblement, le faisant hocher frénétiquement la tête. Tu jures ?

Le garçon observait notre échange avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Je te le jure Edith. La voix de Grover était rassurante, pour une fois. Tu es en sécurité.

A ces mots, mon corps me lâcha définitivement et je me serais écroulée dans la boue si le garçon ne s'était pas précipité pour me rattraper, jetant son épée et sa torche dans un grand _Clang ! _retentissant. Après ça, je ne me souviens que des deux voix paniquée autour de moi, de bras musclés me soulevant sans effort et de deux yeux bleus me fixant l'air inquiets.


	5. Chapter 4

Je redécouvre la mythologie en jouant aux cartes

J'ai fait des rêves bizarres, pleins d'animaux de ferme, de verres de vin et de fraises qui dansaient. La plupart des animaux voulaient me tuer. Les verres et les fraises me protégeaient en réclamant à manger.

Lorsque je repris conscience pour la première fois, j'étais allongée dans un lit moelleux et on me faisait manger à la petite cuillère un truc qui avait un goût de pop-corn au beurre, mais une consistance de crème. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds était penché sur moi et avait un air inquiet en retirant des petites éclaboussures de mon menton avec la cuillère.

Il parut aussi surpris que moi lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu que je me réveille puis qu'il s'éloigna en sursautant à l'instant ou je commençais à bouger. Je fis un bilan global de mon état de santé : ma tête me faisait diablement mal, de même que tous mes muscles et mon dos me picotait, surement à cause des plaies ouvertes que je m'étais faite en m'écrasant sur l'arbre. Je lançais un regard curieux sur ce qui m'entourait.

Au vu des nombreux lits blancs alignés, j'étais sans doute dans une infirmerie quelconque. J'apercevais du mouvement derrière les rideaux tirés, surement afin de ne pas perturber le repos des malades. Le garçon qui me faisait avaler l'espèce de pop-corn bizarre s'était reculé et avait ouvert un livre sur le lit d'à côté. Je le vis calculer un dosage précis avec une seringue d'une substance ressemblant vachement à du jus de pomme qu'il versa ensuite dans un verre. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant bouger pour m'assoir.

-Bois, me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en me tendant le verre.

Je secouai la tête négativement et forçait le maigre barrage qu'était son bras afin de me redresser définitivement sur ce lit. Il n'était pas question qu'un garçon de neuf ou dix ans me fasse boire un liquide inconnu tant que je n'avais pas la confirmation que c'était sans danger. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, le sang battant à mes tempes et mes muscles protestant à grands coup de vagues de douleurs. Pourtant, je me forçai à bouger malgré la douleur. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais et je n'avais aucune envie de rester à cet endroit, avec le garçon me répétant d'un air agacé :

\- Bois.

Je croassais difficilement.

\- Certainement pas. Qui es-tu d'abord ?

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je posais un pied puis l'autre au sol avant de me mettre debout et de m'appuyer péniblement sur la table de chevet pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'avais sous-estimé mon état physique déplorable. L'enfant me dit d'un air affolé :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te lèves, tu as un traumatisme crânien et des blessures sur tout le corps, tu ne vas qu'aggraver-

\- Il est hors de question que tu me fasses boire un truc bizarre et que je reste allongée ici est-ce clair ? Ma voix furieuse le coupa net dans son élan. Regarde-toi ! Tu est à peine plus jeune que moi et tu peux me donner des ordres ?

Son visage rougi à l'extrême, de honte ou de peur je n'en savais rien.

\- Ma-ma-mais tu n'es pas en état de te lever ! Et p-p-uis j'ai dix ans d'abord.

Peur, visiblement. M'enfin il avait tout de même trouvé le courage de parler, c'était déjà ça. En général les enfants plus jeunes que moi étaient terrorisées dès que je leur lançais un regard noir. Et si je leur parlais, certains tombaient carrément dans les pommes. Je savais que je faisais peur. Rien que ma mauvaise réputation suffisait à faire fuir les jeunes de mon âge, alors les enfants... Ça me faisait plaisir de voir un peu de volonté chez ce garçon. Si il n'y avait pas un risque qu'il m'empoisonne, j'aurais presque bu son verre de jus de pomme, rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dix ans que tu ne vas pas essayer de m'empoisonner lui rétorquais-je d'un ton sec, sans laisser voir la moindre de les pensées.

Il a eu l'air tellement choqué que je puisse rien que _penser_ qu'il veuille m'empoisonner que mes doutes s'évaporèrent illico. Il était bien trop surpris pour que ce soit feint. Malgré tout, je continuais d'essayer de rester debout sans l'aide de cette fichue table basse. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus et ma vue se troublait, rendant flou tout l'espace autour de moi. Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour rester éveillée après ce que mon corps avait subi et il me le rappelait en force. Soudain, le garçon souffla d'un air agacé et pris une gorgée avant de me tendre le verre d'un geste ferme.

-Voilà, maintenant tu es sûre que ce n'est pas empoisonné. Maintenant bois et recouche-toi, sinon tu ne vas jamais guérir.

Les coins de ma bouche se relevèrent et je pouffai, amusée par l'autorité dont il faisait preuve maintenant. Il n'avait pas tort, tenter de rester debout me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose et mon cerveau était encore engourdi par le sommeil, sommeil que mon corps tentait de me faire retrouver le plus vite possible.

Avant de recommencer à tergiverser sur le possible empoisonnement du verre, je le vidai d'un trait et me recouchai, mes paupières se fermant toute seule devant la sensation de bien-être que je ressentais à présent. Je pensais à autre chose avant de me rendormir définitivement.

\- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

\- William Solace, me déclama-t-il fièrement. Ton médecin personnel.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux bleus du garçon, visiblement content que je lui ai obéi.

Mon deuxième réveil fut différent. Le cadre où je me trouvais n'avait rien de bizarre, si ce n'est qu'il était plus beau que tout ce à quoi j'étais habituée et bien différent de celui de la fois précédente. J'étais allongée dans un transat, sur une immense terrasse avec vue sur une prairie et un horizon de collines verdoyantes. Le vent était chargé d'un parfum de fraises. J'avais une couverture sur les genoux, un oreiller sous la nuque. Ma tête me faisait moins mal que la dernière fois et mon dos ne me lançais plus du tout.

J'ai aperçu, posé sur ma table de chevet, un grand verre de la même boisson ambrée que le garçon m'avait fait boire, cette fois-ci mieux présenté avec une paille verte et une ombrelle en papier plantée dans une cerise confite. Je me suis redressée sur le transat, manquant de faire tomber le verre lorsque je pris appui sur la petite table.

\- Attention, a dit une voix familière.

Grover était appuyé contre la balustrade de la terrasse. Il avait une mine de déterré. Sous le bras, il tenait un carton à chaussures. Il portait un blue-jeans, des Converse montantes et un tee-shirt orange vif avec l'inscription COLONIE DES SANG-MÊLÉ. Mon bon vieux Grover, rien de plus. Pas le satyre que j'avais aperçu la nuit précédente. Il voulait peut-être éviter de me choquer ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, a dit Grover. Je... enfin, c'était le moins que je puisse faire... Je suis retourné à la colline. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être la garder.

Avec révérence, il a déposé le carton à chaussures sur mes genoux.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une corne de taureau noir et blanc, dont la base était déchiquetée ; on apercevait a peine les démarcations entre les couleurs, du sang étant présent sur toute la longueur de la corne. _Mon _sang. Il avait probablement du couler dessus lorsque j'avais mis la corne dans la poche de derrière mon jean.

\- Le fils de Pasiphaë n'est-ce pas ? Le gardien du labyrinthe, dis-je tristement.

Grover s'est tortillé, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Tu es resté inconsciente deux jours. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

— Maman. Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ?

Il a baissé les yeux.

J'ai regardé le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi. Des bosquets d'arbres, une rivière qui serpentait, des hectares de fraises déployés sous le ciel bleu. La vallée était entourée de collines ondulantes et la plus haute, juste en face de nous, était celle où se dressait le pin géant. Même cet arbre, dans la lumière du soleil, était beau.

Ma mère n'était plus. Le monde entier aurait dû être sombre et froid. Rien n'aurait dû être beau.

— Je suis désolé, a dit Grover en reniflant. Je suis un raté. Je... je suis le pire satyre du monde.

Il a gémi et tapé du pied si fort qu'il l'a fait se détacher. La Converse, je veux dire. À l'intérieur, elle était pleine de polystyrène expansé, à part un trou en forme de sabot.

— Oh, Styx ! a-t-il grommelé.

Un grondement de tonnerre a traversé le ciel serein.

Tout en le regardant se démener pour remettre son sabot dans le faux pied, j'ai confirmé ma pensée de tout à l'heure : il voulait éviter de me choquer.

Grover était donc bel et bien un satyre. J'étais prête à parier que si je rasais ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, je trouverais de minuscules cornes sur sa tête. Malgré tout, je me fichais royalement d'apprendre l'existence des satyres, voir même la confirmation de l'existence du Minotaure.

Tout cela signifiait que ma mère avait véritablement été réduite à néant, vaporisée en lumière jaune comme les monstres qui me pourchassaient toujours. C'était la triste vérité. J'étais toute seule maintenant. J'allais devoir vivre avec... Gaby Pue-Grave ? Non. C'était hors de question. Plutôt vivre à la rue. Débrouillarde comme je l'étais, je trouverais toujours des solutions pour survivre. Ma mère était morte pour me sauver la vie. La seule chose que je pouvais faire maintenant c'était de vivre, vivre en respectant les dernières promesses qu'elle m'avait fait faire.

Elle savait quelque chose, quelque chose sur moi et sur mon père qui allait bouleverser ma vie, quelque chose de dangereux qui l'avait faite mourir pour me mettre en sécurité. Je n'en voulais même plus au Minotaure. C'était sa nature de tuer après tout, et la mort de ma mère, il l'avait payée de sa vie. Maintenant, je devais passer à autre chose et rassurer la seule autre personne à qui j'avais accordé ma confiance. Ma dernière famille.

Grover reniflait toujours. Le pauvre garçon – le pauvre biquet, le pauvre satyre, peu importe – avait l'air de s'attendre à recevoir des coups.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui ai-je dit.

\- Si. J'étais censé te protéger.

\- Est-ce ma mère qui t'avait demandé de me protéger ?

Ça lui aurait bien ressemblé. Elle savait pourtant que j'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre, mais elle s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

\- Non. Mais c'est mon boulot. Je suis un gardien. Du moins... je l'étais.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Soudain je me suis penchée en avant, mon dos et ma tête s'étant mis d'accord pour me refaire mal.

\- Ne force pas, m'a dit Grover. Tiens.

Il m'a tendu le verre.

Le goût m'a fait sursauter car je ne m'étais pas trop concentrée dessus la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas du tout du jus de pomme. C'étaient des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Des biscuits liquides. Et pas n'importe lesquels : les biscuits bleus au chocolat que faisait ma mère, riches en beurre et tout chaud sortis du four, avec les pépites de chocolat encore fondantes. En buvant, je sentais mon corps entier se détendre et se réchauffer, se recharger en énergie. Mon chagrin n'a pas disparu, mais j'ai eu l'impression que maman venait de me caresser la joue, de me donner un biscuit comme elle le faisait quand j'étais petite, en me disant que tout irait bien et que elle me protégerait toujours.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai vidé le verre. J'ai regardé longuement l'intérieur, convaincue que je venais d'avaler une boisson chaude, alors que les glaçons n'avaient même pas fondu.

-C'était bon ? m'a demandé Grover.

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

-Quel goût ça avait ? (Sa voix était d'une telle mélancolie que je me suis étonnée. )

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu en voudrais. Tu détestes le jus de pomme après tout.

Il a écarquillé les yeux :

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me demandais, c'est tout.

-Un goût de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Ceux que je préparais quand j'étais petite avec ma mère.

Grover a soupiré.

\- Et comment te sens-tu ?

\- Capable de battre mon record de lancer d'imbéciles macho.

— C'est bien, a-t-il dit les yeux amusés par ma blague. C'est bien. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses te risquer à prendre davantage de ce breuvage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'avais déjà bu un verre entier sans que ça n'ait d'effets particuliers lors du deuxième, pourtant. Il m'a retiré le verre vide des mains avec précaution, comme si c'était de la dynamite, et l'a reposé sur la table.

— Viens. Chiron et Monsieur D. attendent.

La terrasse faisait tout le tour du corps de ferme.

J'avais les jambes encore un peu faible mais j'étais décidée à tenir tout du long. Grover a proposé de porter la corne du Minotaure, mais j'ai tenu à la garder. J'avais payé ce souvenir assez cher ; je n'étais pas prête à m'en défaire.

Quand nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté du bâtiment, j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

Avant, nous devions être face à la côte nord de l'île de Long Island, car de ce côté-ci la vallée se prolongeait jusqu'à l'océan, qui scintillait à un ou deux kilomètres à l'horizon. Quant à ce que je voyais entre la grande bleue et nous, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi en faire. Le paysage était parsemé de bâtiments dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce antique – un kiosque de plein air, un amphithéâtre, un cirque – à une différence près : ils avaient tous l'air flambant neufs, avec leurs colonnes de marbre blanc qui étincelaient au soleil. À côté, sur un terrain sablé, une douzaine d'ados et de satyres jouaient au volley-ball. Des canoës glissaient sur un petit lac. Des gamins en tee-shirts orange vif comme celui de Grover couraient les uns après les autres autour d'un groupe de bungalows nichés dans les bois. D'autres s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc. D'autres encore faisaient du cheval le long d'une piste bordée d'arbres, et soit j'avais des hallucinations, soit certains des chevaux étaient ailés.

Au bout de la terrasse, deux hommes étaient assis à une table de jeu l'un en face de l'autre. Une fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés se tenait à la balustrade à côté d'eux.

L'homme qui me faisait face était petit, mais gros. Il avait le nez rouge, de grands yeux larmoyants et des cheveux bouclés si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient presque violets. Il ressemblait aux peintures des chérubins qu'on pouvait voir dans les églises. Il avait l'air d'un chérubin qui serait devenu quinquagénaire dans une banlieue pauvre. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne à imprimé tigre et il se serait très bien intégré dans une des parties de poker de Gaby, sauf qu'il semblait capable de battre mon beau-père à plates coutures.

-C'est Monsieur D., m'a chuchoté Grover. C'est le directeur de la colonie. Sois poli avec lui.

Tiens donc. Nom commençant par un D, révéré par les satyres et semblant capable de faire exploser le camp en claquant des doigts ? Je me trouvais face à Dionysos, si on suivait le fait que les monstres de la mythologie existe. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire un dieu en tant que directeur d'une colonie de vacances ? Haussant mentalement les épaules, je continuai d'écouter Grover qui poursuivait sa présentation.

-La fille, c'est Annabeth Chase. C'est une pensionnaire, mais elle est là depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde. Et tu connais déjà Chiron...

Il a montré du doigt le type qui me tournait le dos.

J'ai d'abord remarqué qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, Puis j'ai reconnu la veste de tweed, les cheveux châtains clairsemés.

-Monsieur Brunner ! me suis-je écrié, surprise de retrouver mon prof préféré ici. Comme quoi, il prenait bel et bien la mythologie à coeur !

Le professeur de latin s'est retourné et m'a souri. Ses yeux brillaient de la même étincelle malicieuse qu'il avait parfois en classe, quand il nous avait concocté un test à choix multiples dont toutes les bonnes réponses étaient le B.

-Ah, Edith, très bien, a-t-il dit. Nous voici quatre pour jouer à la belote.

Il m'a offert une chaise à la droite du dieu directeur de colonie, qui m'a regardé avec des yeux injectés de sang puis a poussé un gros soupir.

-Oh, bon, faut bien que je le dise. Alors bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant ne t'imagine pas que je sois content de te voir.

— Euh, merci.

Je me suis un peu écartée de lui parce que il avait l'air vachement agacé de ma présence devant lui et que je n'étais pas encore assez suicidaire pour provoquer un possible dieu.

-Annabeth ? a appelé Mr Brunner.

La fille blonde s'est approchée et Mr Brunner nous a présentés.

\- Cette jeune fille a fait parti de ceux qui t'ont soignée, Edith. Annabeth, ma chère, et si tu allais t'occuper du lit d'Edith ? Nous allons l'installer au bungalow 11, pour le moment.

-Entendu, Chiron, a dit Annabeth.

Elle devait avoir mon âge, mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, peut-être, et paraissait un minimum musclée. Très bronzée, les cheveux blonds bouclés, c'était presque le stéréotype de la Californienne, à part ses yeux qui chamboulaient le tableau. Elle avait des yeux d'un gris étonnant, comme des nuages d'orages : beaux mais dangereux si on s'en approchait. Et à tout les coup, cette fille savait se battre et réfléchissait à une possibilité pour me casser la figure le plus rapidement possible. Elle serait bien surprise si elle essayait.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à la corne du Minotaure que je tenais toujours dans mes mains, n'ayant pas envie qu'elle me gêne quand je marche si je la mettais dans la poche du jean qu'on m'avait visiblement prêté. J'attendais sans sourciller un commentaire quelconque mais visiblement, je ne valais même pas la peine qu'elle dise un mot puisqu'elle est partie en courant dans la prairie, ses cheveux flottant au vent.

En parlant de cheveux, je touchais les miens, rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient toujours nattés dans mon dos, mais moins heureuse de voir le fil bleu qui brillait dedans. Je me suis retournée vers Mr Brunner, me demandant comment je devais m'adresser à lui.

\- Alors, professeur comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant ?

Il m'a jeté une œillade appréciative.

\- Effectivement Edith, Mr Brunner était un pseudonyme. Tu peux m'appeler Chiron.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise. Je me trouvai devant un entraîneur professionnel de héros censé être mort depuis quelques millénaires. Entraîneur professionnel qui m'avait servi de prof de Latin pendant une année entière tout de même ! N'était-il pas censé être un centaure pourtant ?

Le directeur a lancé un regard agacé à Chiron et m'a jeté en arrêtant de battre les cartes :

\- Jeune fille, les noms sont des choses puissantes. Ne les prononce pas sans raison si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Décidément, ils avaient un grave problème avec cette histoire de nom. M'enfin si la mythologie existait alors tout était possible n'est-ce pas ? J'avais cessé de me voiler la face à l'instant de la mort de ma mère. Les monstres mythologiques existaient et ils n'étaient pas juste les hallucinations d'une enfant trop imaginative. J'étais en fait plutôt soulagée de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur la flopée de monstre qui était venue, aidée par les nombreux mythes et légendes gravées dans ma mémoire. Plongée dans mes pensées, je hochais simplement la tête en direction de Dionysos ( ou Monsieur D. s'il voulait être appelé comme ça ).

\- Je dois dire, Edith, a interrompu Chiron, que je suis content de te voir en vie. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rendu visite à un, ou une d'ailleurs, pensionnaire potentiel. La pensée d'avoir perdu mon temps m'aurait été très désagréable.

\- Visite à domicile ?

\- Mon année à l'institut Yancy pour t'instruire. Nous avons des satyres à l'affût dans la plupart des écoles. Grover m'a alerté dès qu'il t'a rencontrée. Il a senti que tu étais spéciale, c'est pourquoi je suis venue à Yancy. J'ai simplement convaincu l'autre professeur de latin de... prendre congé.

Effectivement, je me souvenais de notre première prof de latin qui n'était restée qu'une semaine. Elle bégayait à chaque phrase et poussait un petit cri terrorisé à chaque fois qu'elle croisait mon regard. Puis sans explication elle avait disparue et Mr Brunner avait pris sa place.

\- Vous êtes venu à Yancy juste pour me donner des cours ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que Chiron se donnerait la peine de venir dans un institut pour jeune en difficulté donner des cours à une gamine de douze ans avec une tendance prononcée pour se battre et un irrespect total ?

\- Pour être honnête, au début j'avais des doutes à ton sujet. Nous avons contacté ta mère et l'avons informée que nous te suivions de près, au cas où tu sois mûre pour la colonie des sang-mêlé. J'avais des doutes car tu as un caractère assez compliqué ( C'était un euphémisme. Je tuerais pour avoir un caractère un peu plus normal. ), mais tu es arrivée vivante au camp et c'est toujours le premier test. Non pas que j'en ai douté, bien sûr mais il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\- Grover, a dit Monsieur D. d'un ton impatient, tu joues oui ou non ?

\- Oui, monsieur !

Grover tremblait lorsqu'il a tiré la quatrième chaise et j'ai brièvement posé la main sur son épaule afin de le rassurer un peu. Pour les satyres, Dionysos était leur maître au même titre que Pan et il pouvait faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu sais jouer à la belote, bien sûr ? m'a demandé Monsieur D. en me gratifiant d'un regard soupçonneux.

\- Qui ne sait pas jouer à la belote ? ai-je dit d'un ton ironique sous le regard terrorisé de Grover. Après tout, je n'étais pas censée savoir que c'était un dieu.

\- Monsieur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui ne sait pas jouer à la belote Monsieur, a-t-il corrigé.

Agacée, j'ai sifflé entre les dents un monsieur et il a paru satisfait.

-Eh bien m'a-t-il dit, avec les combats de gladiateurs et Pac-man, c'est l'un des plus grands jeux jamais inventé. Si tu connais les règles cela veut dire que tu es au moins un peu _civilisée. _

Je détestais de plus en plus le dieu déguisé en directeur de colonie. Je me suis adressé à Chiron :

\- S'il vous plaît, ai-je demandé, quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi ma mère tenait tant à m'amener ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir m'enseigner à Yancy ?

\- Je lui ai posé la même question, a dit Dionysos en plissant le nez.

Le directeur de la colonie a distribué les cartes. Grover tressaillait chaque fois qu'une carte atterrissait sur la pile.

Chiron m'a souri avec bienveillance, comme il le faisait chaque fois en cours de latin, l'air de sous-entendre que j'étais son élève vedette, quel que soit mon comportement lorsque je sortais de sa classe.

\- Edith, ta mère ne t'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Elle m'avait dit des choses, des choses que je ne pouvais pas leur révéler et que je ne voulais pas. Je ne leur faisais pas encore confiance. Je les garderais cachés au fond de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre eux-mêmes.

\- Elle m'a dit ... ( J'ai souris tristement. ) Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de m'envoyer ici même si c'était la volonté de mon père. Elle m'a dit que une fois que je serais ici, je ne pourrais sans doute plus repartir, et elle voulait me garder auprès d'elle. Le peu de chose qu'elle m'a dite était en présence de Grover.

Il a hoché nerveusement la tête pour confirmer.

\- Typique, a fait monsieur D. En général, c'est comme ça qu'ils se font tuer. Jeune fille, tu fais ton annonce oui ou non ?

Aux dernière nouvelles, ma mère n'était pas au courant que je me faisais attaquer mais elle m'avait tout de même formée. Elle attendait que je lui raconte ma première attaque pour m'emmener ici, et afin d'être sûre que je survive, elle m'avait appris à me défendre. Elle m'aimait vraiment plus que tout.

Devant le regard impatient du directeur, je me suis exécutée.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit trop complexe, a dit Chiron. Je ne suis pas sur que notre film d'orientation suffise.

\- Film d'orientation ? ai-je demandé.

\- Non, a tranché Chiron. Écoute, Edith. Tu sais que ton ami Grover est un satyre. Tu sais (il a montré du doigt la corne dans mes mains ) que tu as tué un minotaure. Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit, d'ailleurs, jeune fille. Ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est que de grandes puissances sont à l'œuvre dans ta vie. Les dieux – les forces que tu appelles les dieux grecs – sont bien vivants.

J'ai regardé les deux autres, assis à la table forçant un air surpris sur mon visage. Je l'avais déjà compris il y a quelques minutes. Tout le monde me regardait réfléchir en silence, sauf Monsieur D., qui s'est écrié :

— Rebelote ! Je ramasse !

Et il a compté ses points en gloussant.

— Monsieur D., a demandé timidement Grover, si vous ne la mangez pas, pourrais-je avoir votre cannette de Coca light ?

— Hein ? Ouais, d'accord.

Grover a arraché un grand bout de la cannette d'aluminium vide et l'a mastiqué avec morosité.

\- Attendez, ai-je dit à Chiron. Cela veut-il dire que Dieu existe ? Ou nous parlons seulement des dieux mythologiques ?

\- Voyons, a fait Chiron. Dieu D majuscule, Dieu. Il s'agit là d'une tout autre affaire. Laissons la métaphysique de côté.

\- La métaphysique ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Mais du coup nous parlons des dieux.

\- C'est ça, des dieux, au pluriel. C'est-à-dire d'êtres puissants qui ont la faculté d'affecter, voire de contrôler les forces de la nature, et d'interférer dans les entreprises humaines. Pour nous autres, ce sont les dieux immortels de l'Olympe.

-Zeus. Héra. Apollon. Ou encore Dionysos ai-je dit en regardant fixement l'homme à côté de moi.

A l'instant ou j'ai prononcé le nom du roi des Dieux, un grondement de tonnerre lointain a retenti, malgré l'absence totale de nuages dans le ciel bleu.

-Jeune fille, a dit Monsieur D., à ta place je ferais vraiment attention à ne pas lancer ce genre de noms à tout bout de champ.

\- Mais, même si les dieux existent réellement, en quoi suis-je mêlée à eux ? Et surtout, pourquoi êtes-vous ici en train de me parler ?

\- Tiens donc, a dit monsieur D. en me regardant, agacé. Voila une autre enfant de la miss je-sais-tout.

\- Pardon ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je connais ma mère et ce n'est certainement pas une miss je-sais-tout. De plus, est-ce que je dois vraiment croire à votre histoire ? Qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas en train de me mentir, ou que je ne suis pas dans un rêve ?

Je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour inventer un truc pareil, mais je devais leur faire croire que je ne savais rien, que c'était la première fois qu'on me montrait des trucs différant du normal.

\- Edith, m'a dit Chiron. À toi de choisir si tu crois ou non, mais le fait est que « immortel » signifie immortel. Peux-tu imaginer un instant ce que cela représente, de ne jamais mourir ? De ne jamais dépérir ? D'exister, tel que tu es, pour toujours ? De plus, ce n'est pas un rêve, je te souhaite de t'en rendre compte le plus rapidement possible.

Je poussai un soupir agacé, mais ne répondais pas à la question. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait pour moi que les immortels existent ? Rien.

\- Il n'empêche que tu ferais bien de croire en nous rapidement, a bougonné Monsieur D. Avant qu'un de nous ne te carbonise.

Grover est alors intervenu en bégayant :

-S'il... s'il vous p... plaît, monsieur. Elle vient de perdre sa mère. Elle est en état de choc.

Je n'étais pas en état de choc, je n'allais tout simplement pas me mettre à prier dans l'instant parce que les dieux existaient. C'était contraire à mon mode de pensée.

-Heureusement pour elle, a grommelé Dionysos, qui a jeté une carte. C'est déjà assez pénible d'être coincé à ce poste lamentable, en plus s'il faut travailler avec des gamines qui croient à notre existence mais n'en ont rien à faire.

Il a agité la main et une coupe s'est matérialisée sur la table, comme si la lumière du soleil s'était réfractée, un bref instant, pour transformer l'air en verre. La coupe s'est remplie de vin rouge.

Je me suis penchée en avant, avec un air intéressé. C'était le dieu du vin après tout, mais ça rendait bien plus réel les possibles pouvoirs dont ils disposaient hypothétiquement. Chiron n'a même pas levé la tête pour lui parler.

-Monsieur D., a-t-il dit. Vos restrictions.

Monsieur D. a regardé le vin en feignant la surprise.

\- Aïe aïe aïe. (Il a tourné les yeux vers le ciel.) Désolé ! s'est-il écrié. C'est l'habitude !

Nouveau grondement de tonnerre.

Monsieur D. a agité la main une seconde fois et le verre de vin s'est changé en une nouvelle cannette de Coca light. Il a poussé un soupir malheureux, fait sauter la capsule et reporté son attention sur son jeu.

Chiron m'a lancé un clin d'œil :

\- Monsieur D. a offensé son père il y a quelque temps. Il s'est toqué d'une nymphe des bois qui avait été déclarée zone interdite.

-Une nymphe des bois, ai-je répété, fixant toujours la cannette de Coca. Vous êtes marié pourtant, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, a-t-il reniflé. Père adore me punir. La première fois, ça a été la Prohibition. Abominable ! Dix années d'horreur totale ! La deuxième fois – faut dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie, j'ai pas pu résister –, la deuxième fois, il m'a envoyé ici. La colline des Sang-Mêlé. Une colonie de vacances pour des morveux de ton espèce. « Essaie d'exercer une meilleure influence, qu'il m'a dit. Travaille avec les jeunes au lieu de les démolir. » Ha ! Injustice totale !

Le dieu en face de moi me faisait penser à un gamin de six ans qui se plaignait à ses copains d'une punition. Ça aurait pu être comique si celui qui avait donné la punition n'était pas le roi des Dieux en personne.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, ai-je marmonné. Le roi des Dieux est assez exclusif, même dans les mythes.

Il y eut un long, long silence que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite, cherchant avec quel atout je devais couper. Lorsque je levai la tête, trois paires d'yeux me dévisageaient avec un air choqué.

\- Quoi ! me suis-je exclamée. C'est pas si difficile à comprendre tout de même. Ce type ( j'ai montré Dionysos ) a l'air de pouvoir faire exploser n'importe quoi d'un claquement de doigts, Grover est limite à s'incliner devant lui et il a invoqué un verre de vin il y a deux minutes. De plus, il n'y a qu'un seul dieu qui est assez puissant pour punir les autres. Je suis peut-être en état de choc mais je ne suis pas bête pour autant.

Monsieur D. a roulé les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, les jeunes, de nos jours, Grover ? « Trop fort ! », c'est ça ?

\- Ou... oui, Monsieur D.

-_Trop forte_, Thémis Jackson ! Tu est définitivement une tête, ça fait plaisir pour une fois.

Je me suis tendue instantanément en entendant mon prénom, mon vrai prénom que je n'avais jamais dit à personne. Après tout, j'étais en face d'un dieu, ça ne devait pas être compliqué pour lui de trouver des infos sur moi. Visiblement, il n'a pas aimé que je le regarde fixement avec un air choqué car il a tourné ses yeux sur moi, un feu violacé brulant dedans. J'ai secoué les mains en signe défensif et je le suis re-concentrée sur le jeu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en faisait de même.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné.

\- Pas tout à fait, a répliqué Chiron. (Il a déposé une suite sur la table, puis compté les points.) Cette partie est pour moi.

J'ai bien cru que Dionysos allait pulvériser Chiron sous mes yeux dans son fauteuil roulant, mais il s'est contenté de souffler par le nez, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se faire battre par le professeur de latin. Il s'est levé, aussitôt imité par Grover.

-Je suis fatigué, a-t-il dit. Je crois que je vais faire une sieste avant la soirée de chants de tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, Grover, il faut que nous parlions, une fois de plus, de ton exécution moins que parfaite de cette mission.

La sueur a perlé sur le front de Grover.

\- Oui, mon... monsieur.

Monsieur D. s'est tourné vers moi :

\- Bungalow 11, Edith Jackson. Et surveille tes manières.

Il s'est engouffré à grands pas dans la maison et Grover l'a suivi comme un malheureux.

\- Ça va aller pour Grover ? ai-je demandé à Chiron.

Chiron a hoché la tête, mais il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Ce vieux Dionysos n'est pas vraiment fâché. Il déteste son boulot, c'est tout. Il est... privé de sortie, si tu veux, et il ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir attendre encore un siècle avant de pouvoir retourner à l'Olympe.

\- Le mont Olympe. Êtes-vous en train de me parler de celui situé en Grèce ou on parle d'encore autre chose ? Comme tout à l'air bizarre, ici.

Il a souri d'un air amusé.

-Alors, voyons. Il y a le mont Olympe en Grèce. Et puis il y a la résidence des dieux olympiens, le point de convergence de leurs puissances, qui se trouvait effectivement sur le mont Olympe au départ. On l'appelle toujours mont Olympe par respect pour la tradition, mais le palais se déplace, Edith, tout comme le font les dieux.

\- Vous voulez dire que les dieux grecs sont ici ? Genre... aux États-Unis ?

\- Mais très certainement. Les dieux se déplacent avec le cœur de l'Occident.

-Oh, ai-je dit. Je vois. Si on prend en considération qu'ils sont des forces immuables, ils se sont déplacés au fur et à mesure dans les centres d'influence. Mais quel rapport existe-t-il entre les dieux Grecs et les dieux Romains ? Sont-ils les mêmes ou existe-t-il d'autres dieux ?

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ceci, ma chère. Pour l'instant, les Etats-Unis sont le fer de lance de l'Occident, les dieux se trouvent donc ici. C'est la chose la plus important à savoir, et c'est ce qui fait que nous nous trouvons ici.

J'ai hoché distraitement la tête, quand Mr Brunner, enfin Chiron, ne voulait pas répondre à une question, il n'y répondait pas. Par contre j'étais toujours inquiète pour Grover et je ne comprenais pas ce « nous », comme s'il m'incluait dedans.

\- Chiron, qui suis-je vraiment ? Et pourquoi un dieu ainsi qu'un centaure se sont-ils donné la peine de me parler ?

Il n'a même pas paru surpris que je sache qu'il était un centaure. Après tout, j'étais sa meilleure élève en mythologie.

-Qui es-tu, a-t-il repris d'un ton songeur. Eh bien, c'est la question dont nous cherchons tous la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour l'instant, nous ferions bien de te trouver un lit au bungalow 11. Tu vas rencontrer de nouveaux amis. Nous aurons tout le temps pour étudier demain. En plus, il y aura des marshmallows grillés au chocolat au feu de camp ce soir, et j'adore le chocolat.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il est sorti de son fauteuil roulant comme si de rien n'était. Le fauteuil roulant n'était pas un fauteuil roulant ordinaire. C'était une sorte de récipient, d'immense boîte sur roues, qui devait avoir des pouvoirs magiques car, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu le contenir en entier. Une fois que son corps chevalin eut terminé de se déplier, la boîte s'est retrouvée vide, simple coquille de métal garnie de deux fausses jambes humaines.

J'ai regardé avec intérêt la véritable apparence de mon prof de latin : un immense corps d'étalon blanc avec à l'emplacement de son cou le tronc de mon professeur, qui se fondait harmonieusement avec le corps du cheval.

\- Quel soulagement, a dit le centaure. Je suis enfermé là-dedans depuis si longtemps que mes pieds commençaient à s'engourdir. Viens, maintenant, Edith Jackson. Allons rencontrer les autres pensionnaires.

Je me suis remise assez vite du fait de voir un centaure en vrai. Je l'avais deviné, mais c'était autre chose que de l'avoir sous mes yeux. Je restais plongée dans mes pensées, toujours essayant de relier les différents monstres que j'avais tués aux mythes gravés dans mon esprit. Chiron respectait mon silence, pensant surement que j'essayais d'intégrer les nouvelles révélations.

Nous sommes passés devant le terrain de volley-ball que j'avais pu apercevoir tout à l'heure avec Grover. Plusieurs pensionnaires ont échangé des coups de coude. L'un d'eux a pointé du doigt vers la corne de minotaure que j'avais finalement mis dans ma poche, en ayant marre d'avoir les mains prises. Un autre a dit : « C'est elle.»

La plupart des pensionnaires étaient plus âgés que moi. Leurs amis satyres étaient plus grands que Grover et trottaient tous en tee-shirt orange avec l'inscription COLONIE DES SANG-MÊLÉ, sans rien d'autre pour couvrir leurs arrière-trains nus au pelage broussailleux. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde en temps normal, alors dans mon état de fatigue leur façon de me regarder me mettait mal à l'aise et je mourrais d'envie de leur hurler de me foutre la paix, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à me faire encore plus remarquer. Je détournais les yeux, espérant qu'ils se calmeraient tout seuls.

Je me suis retournée vers le corps de ferme. Je n'avais pas remarqué de prime abord que le bâtiment était aussi grand : trois étages, bleu ciel avec un liseré blanc, un peu comme un luxueux hôtel de bord de mer. J'examinais la girouette de laiton en forme d'aigle lorsque quelque chose a attiré mon attention, une ombre à la fenêtre la plus élevée des combles. Quelque chose avait écarté le rideau, juste une seconde, et j'ai eu la distincte impression d'être surveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ? ai-je demandé à Chiron.

Il a regardé dans la direction que je lui montrais du doigt et son sourire s'est effacé.

\- Le grenier, c'est tout.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vit là ?

\- Non, a-t-il répondu avec fermeté. Pas la moindre créature.

J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il était sincère. Mais j'avais aussi la certitude qu'on avait écarté ce rideau. Surement qu'il avait joué avec les mots. Ce n'était pas une créature, c'était donc peut-être un humain ? Je n'avais pas envie de me questionner.

\- Viens, Edith, a-t-il repris, d'un ton joyeux qui était à présent un peu forcé. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir.

Nous avons traversé les champs de fraises, où plusieurs pensionnaires faisaient la cueillette en remplissant des paniers entiers au son d'un pipeau que jouait un satyre.

Chiron m'a expliqué que la colonie obtenait de belles récoltes de fraises qu'elle vendait au mont Olympe et aux restaurants de New York. « Ça couvre nos frais, m'a-t-il les fraises ne demandent pratiquement aucun effort. »

Il m'a raconté que Monsieur D. avait un effet particulier sur les plantes à fruits : sa présence les rendait exubérantes. C'était avec les raisins que ça marchait le mieux, mais comme Monsieur D. était interdit de vigne, ils cultivaient des fraises. Ça restait logique, Dionysos avait une relation particulière avec les fruits en général.

J'ai observé le satyre qui jouait du pipeau. Sa musique chassait du parterre de fraises des files d'insectes qui fuyaient dans toutes les directions, comme des réfugiés fuyant un incendie. Je me suis demandée si Grover était capable de produire ce type de magie en jouant de la musique, vu comment il était nul au violon et au piano. Et je me suis demandée s'il était toujours à l'intérieur de la ferme, à se faire enguirlander par son Boss.

-Grover ne va pas avoir trop d'ennuis, j'espère ? ai-je demandé à Chiron. Je veux dire... ce n'était pas un bon protecteur contre les brutes de 3ème mais il m'a ramenée saine et sauve au camp, non ?

Chiron a soupiré. Il a retiré sa veste en tweed et l'a drapée comme une selle en travers de son dos.

\- Grover a de grands rêves, Edith. Peut-être plus grands qu'il ne serait raisonnable. Pour atteindre son but, il doit d'abord faire la preuve de son courage en menant à bien sa mission de gardien, c'est-à-dire trouver un nouveau pensionnaire, veiller sur lui et l'amener sain et sauf à la colline des Sang-Mêlé.

\- Mais il l'a fait, ça !

\- Je serais plutôt d'accord avec toi, a dit Chiron. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient d'en juger. C'est à Dionysos et au Conseil des Sabots Fendus de décider. Et j'ai peur qu'ils ne considèrent pas cette mission comme un succès. Après tout, Grover ne t'a pas vraiment aidée lors de ton combat, et nous ne parlerons pas du...euh...triste sort de ta mère. Plus le fait que tu étais gravement blessée lorsque tu est arrivée dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Le conseil risque de trouver que ce n'est pas une démonstration de courage de la part de Grover.

J'aurais voulu protester. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Grover si nous nous étions fait attaquer, c'était de la mienne. De plus c'était parce que je n'avais été assez forte que ma mère était morte, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tuée. Pourtant, je sentais que dire quelque chose ne servirait à rien, et je n'en avais pas la force.

\- Ils vont lui donner une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une supplication qu'une question.

Chiron a grimacé :

\- C'était déjà sa seconde chance, Edith, j'en ai bien peur. Le conseil n'était pas très chaud pour la lui donner, d'ailleurs, vu ce qui s'était passé la première fois, il y a cinq ans. L'Olympe sait que je lui ai conseillé d'attendre davantage avant d'essayer à nouveau. Il est encore tellement petit pour son âge...

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Oh, vingt-huit ans.

\- Quoi ! Et il est en sixième ?

\- Les satyres ne mûrissent pas aussi vite que les humains, Edith. Ça fait six ans que Grover plafonne à un niveau scolaire de collégien.

\- Ça a du être horrible pour lui de supporter les imbéciles du collège pendant six ans.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Qui plus est, même d'après les critères des satyres, Grover est tout le contraire d'un élève précoce et il n'a pas encore une bonne maîtrise de la magie sylvestre. Malheureusement, il était impatient de réaliser son rêve. Peut-être va-t-il trouver une autre voie, maintenant...

\- Que s'est-il passé la première fois ? C'est quelque chose de vraiment grave n'est-ce pas ? Grover n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

Chiron a vivement détourné le regard.

-Continuons notre promenade, tu veux ?

Je n'étais pas encore totalement disposée à abandonner ce sujet de conversation. Quelque chose avait fait tilt dans ma tête quand Chiron avait évoqué le sort de ma mère, comme s'il évitait délibérément d'employer le mot « mort ». Les prémices d'une idée germaient dans mon esprit.

\- Chiron, ai-je dit, si les dieux et l'Olympe et tout ça sont réels...

\- Oui, petite ?

\- Cela signifie-t-il que les Enfers sont réels, eux aussi ?

Le visage de Chiron s'est assombri.

\- Oui, Edith, a-t-il répondu. (Il s'est tu un instant, comme pour choisir soigneusement ses mots.) Il y a un lieu où vont les esprits après la mort. Mais pour le moment... tant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage... je t'engage vivement à chasser ces pensées de ton esprit.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas traiter avec les Enfers. C'est juste que... juste que je suis contente de savoir que l'âme de ma mère n'est pas totalement morte.

Chiron me regarda, surpris que je ne dise pas immédiatement que je voulais aller la ressusciter ou je ne sais quoi. Bien sûr, j'en mourais d'envie mais il ne fallait pas traiter avec l'Hadès, c'était quelque chose de présent dans toutes les histoires.

\- Viens, Edith. Allons voir les bois.

\- D'accord.

_Hadès, si tu existes vraiment, je t'en prie, prend soin de ma mère où qu'elle soit dans ton royaume. _

En approchant, j'ai pris conscience que la forêt était immense. Elle occupait au moins un quart de la vallée et les arbres étaient si denses et si hauts qu'on aurait facilement pu penser que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis que les derniers Indiens d'Amérique en avaient été chassés.

\- Les bois sont garnis, a dit Chiron. Tente ta chance si ça te dit, mais emporte une arme avec toi.

\- Garnis de quoi ? ai-je demandé. Et je ne toucherai pas à une arme, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu verras. Nous avons Capture l'étendard vendredi soir. As-tu une épée et un bouclier à toi ?

\- Je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas besoin...

-Non, évidemment, a coupé Chiron. Je crois qu'une taille 5 devrait te convenir. Je passerai à l'arsenal plus tard.

J'ai eu très envie de lui demander quel genre de colonies de vacances disposaient d'un arsenal, et que je ne me battrai pas avec une arme, mais il restait trop d'autres informations à intégrer et la visite a continuer. Nous avons vu le terrain de tir à l'arc, le plan d'eau réservé an canoë-kayak, les écuries (que Chiron n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup), le terrain de lancer de javelot, l'amphithéâtre réservé aux soirées de chants et l'arène où, m'a dit Chiron, se tenaient les combats à l'épée et à la lance.

\- Vous vous battez entre vous ?!

-Les affrontements entre bungalows, tout ça, a-t-il essayé d'expliquer. Rien de mortel. Enfin, d'habitude ( très rassurant pour les nouveaux ne sachant pas se battre ). Ah, oui, et voilà le réfectoire.

Chiron a pointé du doigt vers un édifice de plein air entouré de colonnes grecques, en haut d'une colline qui dominait la mer. Il y avait une douzaine de tables de pique-nique en pierre. Pas de toit. Pas de murs. Je n'ai même pas demandé comment ils faisaient lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il allait surement me sortir un « Et alors ? » en me regardant comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et je ne voulais même pas y réfléchir.

Pour finir, il m'a montré les bungalows. Ils étaient au nombre de douze, disposés en U : deux à la base et cinq de chaque côté. Et, sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était l'assortiment de bâtiments le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vu.

En dehors des grands numéros de cuivre qui surmontaient les portes (impairs à gauche, pairs à droite), les bungalows n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Le numéro 9 était hérissé de cheminées comme une usine. Le numéro 4 avait les murs recouverts de plants de tomates et un toit en verre. Le numéro 7 paraissait construit en or massif et il scintillait si fort au soleil qu'il était presque impossible à regarder. Tous donnaient sur un espace à peu près grand comme un terrain de football, où étaient disposés çà et là des statues grecques, des fontaines, des massifs de fleurs et deux paniers de basket-ball (ce qui était plus mon truc). Je me doutais qu'ils correspondaient aux différents dieux grecs : le 9 pour Héphaïstos dieu du feu et des forges, le 4 pour Déméter déesse des moissons et le 7 pour Apollon dieu du Soleil. Les autres appartenaient surement aux Olympiens restants.

Au milieu se trouvait un âtre de plein air bordé de pierres. Malgré la douceur de l'après-midi, un feu y était allumé. Une petite fille qui devait avoir neuf ans le surveillait, attisant les braises avec un bâton. D'elle se dégageait une aura de bienveillance et de calme. On avait envie de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pourtant, je sentais une aura plus chaleureuse que celle de Dionysos mais du même acabit. Hestia, songeai-je dans un souffle. Une de mes Olympiennes préférées, déesse du foyer. A l'instant ou mes pensées se concrétisèrent, la fillette tourna sa tête vers moi et me fixa d'un air doux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris sur moi de m'incliner légèrement, lui faisant hocher la tête d'un air satisfait. Puis, elle disparut sous mes yeux et je pris le parti de rattraper Chiron qui s'était éloigné lors de ma réflexion. Il n'avait heureusement pas remarqué mon geste.

Les deux bungalows qui étaient à la tête du terrain, les numéros 1 et 2, deux grandes boîtes de marbre avec des frontispices en colonnades, me faisaient penser à des mausolées jumeaux « Elle » et « Lui ». Le bungalow 1 était le plus grand et le plus imposant des douze. Ses portes de bronze poli brillaient comme un hologramme, de sorte que sous différents angles, on voyait des éclairs zébrer le métal. Le numéro 2 était plus gracieux, avec ses colonnes minces, garnies de guirlandes de grenades et de fleurs. Des reliefs de paons décoraient les murs.

\- Zeus et Héra ? ai-je deviné, assez facilement il faut le dire.

\- Exact, a dit Chiron.

\- Leurs bungalows ont l'air vides.

-Certains bungalows le sont, c'est vrai. Personne n'occupe jamais le numéro 1 ni le numéro 2.

D'accord, j'avais donc raison. Chaque bungalow avait un dieu différent, comme une mascotte. Douze bungalows pour les douze Olympiens. Mais pourquoi certains d'entre eux restaient-ils vides ?

Je me suis arrêtée devant le premier bungalow sur la gauche, le numéro 3.

Ce n'était pas un édifice haut et imposant comme le numéro 1, mais une bâtisse longue, basse et solide. Les murs extérieurs étaient en pierre brute grise, incrustée de coquillages et de morceaux de corail, comme si les blocs avaient été taillés à même le fond de l'océan. J'ai passé la tête dans l'encadrement béant de la porte et Chiron m'a aussitôt dit :

\- Oh, non, n'entre pas !

Avant qu'il ait pu me tirer en arrière, j'ai senti une odeur salée qui m'a rappelé celle du vent sur la plage de mon enfance. Les parois intérieures du bungalow luisaient comme de la nacre. Il y avait six lits superposés garnis de draps de soie rabattus, sans aucun signe, pourtant, que quelqu'un y ait jamais dormi. Le lieu dégageait un tel sentiment de tristesse et de solitude que j'ai été soulagée quand Chiron m'a mis la main sur l'épaule en disant :

\- Allez, viens, Edith.

La plupart des autres bungalows étaient habités.

Le numéro 5 avait une façade rouge mal badigeonnée, comme si on y avait balancé la peinture avec des seaux et qu'on l'avait étalée à la main. Le faîte du toit était hérissé de barbelés. Une tête de sanglier empaillée surmontait la porte, et j'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux me suivaient. Surement le bungalow d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre. À l'intérieur, j'ai aperçu un groupe de gosses à l'air méchant, des garçons et des filles, qui faisaient des parties de bras de fer et se disputaient dans un vacarme de musique rock tonitruante. La plus bruyante était une fille de treize ou quatorze ans. Elle portait un tee-shirt « Colonie des Sang-Mêlé » XXL sous une veste de camouflage. Elle m'a regardée dédaigneusement et m'a gratifiée d'un ricanement mauvais. Elle m'a fait un peu penser à Nancy Bobofit, sauf qu'elle était bien plus grande et plus féroce d'aspect et qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et raides, bruns au lieu de roux.

J'ai poursuivi mon chemin en essayant d'éviter les sabots de Chiron.

\- Nous n'avons pas vu d'autres centaures, ai-je observé.

\- Non, a répondu tristement Chiron. Mes semblables forment un peuple sauvage et barbare, j'en ai bien peur. Tu peux en rencontrer en pleine nature ou lors des grandes rencontres sportives. Mais tu n'en verras aucun ici.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez Chiron. Êtes-vous le vrai ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort depuis longtemps ?

\- Si par le vrai tu veux dire le Chiron des histoires, l'éducateur d'Héraclès et tant d'autres, alors oui, Edith, c'est moi.

Il s'est tu un moment.

-Quand à ton autre question... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je devrais. La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas être mort. Vois-tu, il y a une éternité, les dieux ont exaucé mon souhait. Je pouvais continuer le travail que j'adorais. Je pouvais être un professeur pour héros tant que l'humanité aurait besoin de moi. J'ai beaucoup gagné avec la réalisation de ce souhait... et renoncé à beaucoup de choses également. Mais je suis toujours là, je ne peux donc qu'en conclure qu'on a encore besoin de moi.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que cela représentait d'être prof pendant trois mille ans. Je ne l'aurais pas mis sur ma liste des « Dix choses que je désire le plus au monde ».

\- Vous ne trouvez jamais cela ennuyeux ?

\- Non, non, a dit Chiron. Horriblement déprimant parfois, mais ennuyeux, jamais.

-Pourquoi déprimant ?

Une fois de plus, Chiron a fait la sourde oreille.

-Ah, tiens, a-t-il dit, Annabeth nous attend.

La blonde dont j'avais fait la connaissance à la Grande Maison lisait un livre devant le dernier bungalow de gauche, le numéro 11. Lorsque nous l'avons rejointe, elle m'a toisée d'un oeil critique, comme si elle réfléchissait toujours au meilleur moyen de me mettre au sol.

J'ai essayé de voir ce qu'elle lisait, mais je n'étais pas dans un bon angle pour voir distinctement les lettres. Puis, je me suis aperçue que le titre n'était même pas en anglais. Les lettres n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'être du même alphabet. C'était du grec, en fait. Il y avait des images de temples, de statues et de différents types de colonnes, sûrement un livre d'architecture.

\- Annabeth, a dit Chiron, j'ai une master-class de tir à l'arc à midi. Puis-je te confier Edith ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bungalow 11, a poursuivi Chiron à mon intention, avec un geste vers l'entrée. Edith, te voici chez toi.

De tous les bungalows, le numéro 11 était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un vieux bungalow de colonie de vacances, et j'insiste sur « vieux ». La dalle du seuil était usée, la peinture marron s'écaillait. Au-dessus de la porte, on voyait ce symbole qu'ont les médecins, une baguette ailée entourée de deux serpents. Un caducée. J'étais devant le bungalow d'Hermès, dieu des voyageurs, des commerçants et des voleurs et messager officiel de Zeus.

À l'intérieur, le bungalow était plein à craquer, de garçons comme de filles, en bien plus grand nombre que les lits superposés. Le sol était couvert de sacs de couchage. On aurait dit un gymnase converti en centre d'évacuation par la Croix-Rouge.

Chiron n'est pas entré. L'embrasure de la porte était trop basse pour lui. Mais en le voyant, les pensionnaires se sont tous levés et inclinés respectueusement.

\- Bien, a dit Chiron. Alors bonne chance, Edith. Nous nous reverrons au dîner.

Sur ces mots, il est parti au galop vers le terrain de tir à l'arc.

Debout sur le pas de la porte, j'ai regardé les pensionnaires. Ils ne s'inclinaient plus. Ils me dévisageaient, me jaugeaient. Je connaissais bien ce petit jeu. J'y avais participé dans suffisamment d'écoles. Je me redressais sur le pas de la porte en leur lançant un regard défiant. En général, il suffisait d'impressionner un peu les gens pour qu'ils te foutent la paix par la suite.

-Eh bien ? m'a lancé Annabeth. Vas-y.

En entrant, j'ai failli trébucher sur des objets non-identifiés qui jonchaient le sol mais j'ai réussi à les éviter. Tout le monde me regardait, attendant la moindre occasion de se moquer de moi. Je parcouru chacun d'entre eux d'un regard froid et ils détournèrent la tête pour la plupart.

Annabeth a annoncé :

\- Edith Jackson, je te présente le bungalow 11.

\- Régulière ou indéterminée ? a demandé quelqu'un.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je n'avais pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Annabeth a dit :

\- Indéterminée

Tout le monde a grogné.

Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que les autres, ou du moins plus mature, s'est avancé.

-Voyons, voyons, pensionnaires. Nous sommes là pour ça. Sois la bienvenue, Edith. C'est rare que nous accueillons d'aussi belles filles sans qu'elle n'ait été réclamée. Tu peux prendre ce coin par terre, juste là.

\- Euh, merci. Enfin je suppose.

Il avait dans les seize ans et paraissait plutôt sympa. Il était grand et musclé, avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et un sourire chaleureux. Il portait un débardeur orange, un short taillé dans un jean, des sandales et, autour du cou, un lien de cuir avec cinq perles d'argile de couleurs différentes. La seule chose qui était troublante, dans son apparence, c'était une épaisse balafre blanche qui lui barrait le visage, de l'œil droit à la mâchoire, comme un ancien coup de couteau. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais impossible de me rappeler où. Annabeth qui m'avait lancé un regard mauvais lorsque le garçon m'avait parlé s'adressa à moi.

\- C'est Luke, m'a dit Annabeth, d'une voix qui m'a paru légèrement différente. (Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et j'aurais juré qu'elle rougissait. Elle a remarqué que je la regardais et son expression s'est durcie à nouveau.) C'est ton conseiller pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? ai-je demandé.

\- Tu es indéterminée, m'a expliqué Luke avec patience. Ils ne savent pas dans quel bungalow te placer, alors tu te retrouves ici. Le bungalow 11 accueille tous les nouveaux venus, tous les visiteurs. Et c'est bien naturel. Hermès, notre protecteur, est le dieu des voyageurs.

Soudain, je me souvins de où je l'avais rencontré : c'était le garçon à l'épée qui nous avait trouvés dans la forêt, Grover et moi. Immédiatement, mon regard se fit méfiant et je l'examinai plus en détail, à la recherche d'une possible arme. Je n'avais pas pu le voir correctement il y a deux jours mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Son sourire s'élargi lorsqu'il vu que je l'avais reconnu et il répondit à ma question muette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi. Tu as l'air aussi méfiante que dans la forêt.

Tout les pensionnaires y compris Annabeth le regardèrent, surpris. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous nous connaissions.

\- Que veux-tu dire Luke ? demanda Annabeth. Tu connais cette fille ?

Elle me regarda d'un air aussi dédaigneux que l'appellation par laquelle elle m'avait désignée. Luke ne détacha pas ses yeux de mon visage lorsqu'il lui répondit. Je me fis la réflexion que ses yeux étaient du même bleu vif que le fil dans mes cheveux.

\- Je la connais, je la connais... Disons que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée et ramenée au camp il y a deux jours. D'ailleurs, tu devrais penser à prendre un peu de poids, dit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour te porter.

\- Ah bon, c'est toi qui m'a ramenée ? Merci, du coup.

Mon ton plat ferma la discussion et j'ai regardé la minuscule portion de sol qu'il m'avait attribuée. Je ne disposais de rien dont je puisse me servir pour marquer mon territoire, pas de bagages, pas de vêtements, pas de sac de couchage. Juste la corne du Minotaure. Je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde à la déposer dans le carré de sol qui m'avait été attribué. Après tout, Hermès était le dieu des voleurs et parmi les visages moroses et méfiants des pensionnaires, certains me reluquaient comme s'ils guettaient l'occasion de me faire les poches. Particulièrement deux garçons bruns aux yeux bleus qui se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait dit des jumeaux.

\- Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? ai-je demandé.

\- Bonne question, a répondu Luke. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois déterminée.

\- Et si je ne suis pas déterminée ?

Personne n'a répondu à ma question.

\- Viens, m'a dit Annabeth. Je vais te montrer le terrain de volley-ball.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu.

-Viens.

Elle m'a attrapé par le poignet et m'a tiré dehors sans que je ne résiste. J'ai entendu les pensionnaires du bungalow 11 recommencer à bouger et j'ai senti longuement le regard de Luke sur mon dos.

Au bout d'un mètre ou deux, Annabeth m'a dit :

\- Jackson, il faut que tu te secoues un peu.

\- Pardon ?

Elle a roulé des yeux et grommelé à mi-voix :

\- Quand je pense que j'ai pu croire que c'était toi.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? (Son attitude commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.) Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tué un taureau géant qui a tué ma mère et que ton ami m'a porté jusqu'ici. Et accessoirement que ma prof de maths est une chauve-sourie géant.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Sais-tu combien de mômes dans cette colonie auraient aimé avoir cette occasion ?

\- De manquer de se faire tuer ?

\- De combattre le Minotaure ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous entraînons ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

\- Perso, je ne me suis pas entrainée pour ça. Et si vous vouliez tuer ce taureau géant, vous aviez qu'à l'attirer vous-même.

Elle m'a regardée, encore plus agacée.

\- Tu n'es _pas_ entrainée. Tout au plus, tu pourrais gagner un bras de fer contre un gamin de huit ans.

J'ai ravalé le chapelet d'insultes ainsi que le coup de poing que je mourrai d'envie de lui lancer. Ça ne servirait à rien et visiblement, ni Grover, ni Chiron avaient révélé que je me débrouillais au corps à corps. Pas question de le dévoiler maintenant. J'ai préféré poser une question qui me turlupinait depuis que je m'étais réveillée :

\- Si la créature que j'ai combattue il y a deux jours était vraiment le fameux Minotaure, celui des histoires, alors il n'y en a qu'un seul n'est-ce pas ? Vu que Thésée l'a tué dans le labyrinthe il y a quelques milliers d'années. Comment a-t-il pu m'attaquer ?

\- Les monstres ne meurent pas, Edith. On peut les tuer, mais ils ne meurent pas.

-Merci de l'info, ça explique beaucoup. Je peux avoir la version longue maintenant ?

-Ils n'ont pas d'âme comme toi et moi. Tu peux les dissiper pour un certain temps, toute une vie si tu as de la chance. Mais ce sont des forces primitives. Chiron les appelle des archétypes. Ils finissent toujours par se reformer.

J'ai pensé à Mme Dodds.

-Tu veux dire que lorsque j'ai tué ma prof de maths, elle n'est pas morte ?

\- La Fur... je veux dire, ta prof de maths. C'est exact. Elle est toujours dans le circuit. Tu l'as juste mise très, très en colère.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour elle ?

\- Chiron m'en a parlé.

\- Pourquoi Chiron t'en aurait parlé ? Donc j'avais raison, c'était bien une Furie. Ce sont les tortionnaires d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-elle venue m'attaquer ?

Annabeth a jeté un regard inquiet vers le sol, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'ouvre et l'engloutisse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les appeler par leur nom, même ici. Nous les appelons les Bienveillantes, si nous avons vraiment besoin de parler d'elles.

J'ai secoué la tête, agacée.

-On ne peut rien dire sans déclencher le tonnerre, ici, ou quoi ? Et explique-moi pourquoi tant de monde s'installe dans le bungalow Hermès alors qu'il y a plein de lits vides dans ceux-là ?

J'ai montré du doigt les premiers bungalows et Annabeth a pâli.

\- On ne choisit pas un bungalow comme ça, Edith. Ça dépend de qui sont tes parents. Ou... ton parent.

Elle m'a regardé, attendant que je comprenne.

\- Ma mère est Sally Jackson, ai-je dit. Elle travaillait à la confiserie de la gare de Grand Central.

J'ai marqué une pause en baissant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta maman, Edith. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de ton autre parent. Ton père.

\- Je n'ai pas de père.

Annabeth a soupiré. Il était évident qu'elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec d'autres gamins.

\- Comme tout le monde, tu as un père Edith. C'est juste que-

Je l'ai coupée violemment.

\- Je n'ai pas de père ! J'ai juste un géniteur qui a abandonné ma mère. Et puis, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu le connais ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi tout tourne autour de lui ! Ma mère est morte pour me faire venir dans ce camp parce que c'était la volonté de mon père. Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle il voudrait que je vienne ici, compte tenu qu'il ne m'a jamais vue et que je me fiche royalement de son existence, chose réciproque visiblement.

Peu importe ce qu'en avait dit ma mère, je n'aimais pas mon père. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui il était, ni même qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait. Bien sur, j'avais déjà compris toute cette mascarade, mais vu qu'Annabeth me prenait pour une gamine incapable, doublée d'une imbécile, j'allais jouer ce rôle. Après tout, ma mère m'avait dit que je n'étais pas totalement en sécurité ici. Rien qu'en voyant comment Dionysos avait voulu me faire sauter et les réactions du ciel à chaque fois que je prononçais le moindre nom lié à la mythologie, j'avais une bonne idée du pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de cacher mes compétences et de me fondre dans la masse.

-Parce que je sais ce que tu es toi. Tu ne serais pas ici si tu n'étais pas une des nôtres.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Non ? (Elle a dressé le sourcil.) Je parie que tu es passée d'école en école. Je parie que tu t'es faite souvent renvoyer.

\- Effectivement. Ça ne prouve rien cependant.

\- On t'a dit que tu étais dyslexique. Et aussi que tu souffrais d'hyperactivité, sans doute.

Je l'ai coupée net dans son élan.

\- Je n'ai pas de dyslexie quelconque.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et je ne suis pas hyperactive non plus. Visiblement tu t'es trompée.

Elle m'a regardée la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu es une exception dans ce cas. Cela arrive parfois, quand tu n'es pas trop puissant. Dans tous les cas, tu es une des nôtres ; rien que le fait que tu ai pu absorber de l'ambroisie sans en mourir le prouve. Sans parler du fait que tu ai survécu au Minotaure.

Cette fois ça a été à mon tour de m'écrier.

\- Pardon ? Vous m'avez fait avaler un truc qui aurait pu me tuer ?

\- La nourriture et la boisson que nous t'avons données pour te fortifier. Si tu étais un gosse normal, ça t'aurait tué. Ton sang se serait enflammé, tes os se seraient changés en sable et tu serais mort. Regarde les choses en face : tu es une sang-mêlé.

Génial, j'étais donc la fille d'un dieu quelconque et d'un mortel. Une mortelle, dans mon cas. Cela expliquait définitivement ma capacité à combattre ainsi que mes pouvoirs sur l'eau. Je devais être la fille d'un quelconque esprit de fleuve ayant une partie de sang divin.

Une voix rauque a hurlé, me coupant dans ma réflexion intense :

\- Eh ! ! Une nouvelle !

J'ai tourné la tête. La grande fille baraquée du bungalow rouge s'approchait de nous d'un pas nonchalant.

Trois filles la suivaient, massives, laides et féroces, toutes en vestes de camouflage.

-Clarisse, a dit Annabeth en soupirant. Tu ne veux pas aller astiquer ta lance ?

\- Bien sûr, Princesse, a dit la fille baraquée. Pour te transpercer avec vendredi soir.

\- Errete es korakas, a répondu Annabeth. (J'ai compris par je ne sais quel moyen que ça voulait dire « Va aux corbeaux » en grec, même si j'avais le sentiment que c'était une injure bien pire qu'il n'y paraissait.) Tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Nous allons te pulvériser, a dit Clarisse.

Mais elle a cillé. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si sûre que ça de pouvoir mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

\- C'est qui, cette petite gamine ?

\- Edith Jackson, a dit Annabeth, je te présente Clarisse, fille d'Arès.

J'ai haussé un sourcil

\- Tiens donc. Le dieu de la guerre ?

Clarisse a ricané.

\- Ça te pose problème ?

\- Non, ai-je répondu. Ça explique les muscles et le regard qui tue.

Clarisse a poussé un ricanement et dit :

\- Nous avons une cérémonie d'initiation pour les nouveaux, Cerfeuil. C'est pas parce que tu es une fille d'Aphrodite avec de la répartie que tu vas y réchapper, morveuse.

\- Je m'appelle Edith.

\- C'est pareil. Viens, je vais te montrer.

\- Clarisse..., a commencé Annabeth.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Puits de Sagesse.

Annabeth a eu l'air chagrinée mais elle n'a pas insisté. D'ailleurs, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment qu'elle m'aide. J'étais la nouvelle. Ça allait me tomber dessus dans tous les cas.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, les trois gorilles se sont glissées derrière moi et m'ont empoigné. Deux par les bras, la dernière par les cheveux. Clarisse m'a agrippé fermement le menton et a relevé ma tête pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Alors mauviette, on a tellement peur qu'on ne réagit même pas ?

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de répondre, ça n'aurait servi à rien. J'ai juste attendu un moment pour agir. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle m'a repoussée violemment au sol et a fait signe à ses suivantes de me relâcher. Sans leur soutien, je me suis faussement affalée au sol.

\- Cette tocarde, de l'étoffe des « Trois Grands » ? a dit Clarisse en tendant a nouveau sa main vers moi. J'y crois pas une seconde. Le Minotaure a dû s'écrouler de rire en la voyant tellement elle a l'air inoffensive.

Ses amies ont ricané et alors qu'elle me prenait à nouveau par le cou, j'ai lancé ma main qui a agrippé avec force son bras. Elle me regardait toujours l'air moqueur, persuadée que c'était juste un réflexe de survie. Debout, éloignée de quelques pas, Annabeth regardait entre ses doigts.

Soudain, Clarisse a sursauté. Je sentais sous ma main ses muscles se bander pour tenter de me soulever, vainement. Je tenais son poignet de façon à l'empêcher de me faire quoi que ce soit. Pas si douée pour le combat, finalement. Je relevai doucement ma tête que j'avais gardé baissée tout du long de ses moqueries. Les yeux de la fille d'Arès d'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit mon visage.

J'abordais un sourire satisfait et mes yeux verts luisaient de contentement. Autour de moi, une légère aura de meurtre flottait dans l'air. L'aura que j'utilisais lors des combats, très utile pour faire peur aux adversaires qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Elle avait raison sur un point : je n'avais pas du tout l'air dangereuse et je savais parfaitement m'en servir pour faire baisser la garde de mes opposants.

Je me relevai lentement, toujours en gardant le bras de Clarisse dans ma poigne de fer.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux d'une fille d'Arès.

Mon ton était moqueur et les gorilles se hérissèrent, se préparant sûrement à me sauter dessus au moindre signe de leur chef. Chef qui me regardait toujours d'un air choqué. Soudain et à la surprise de tous, Clarisse éclata de rire en baissant son bras qui était toujours près à m'étrangler à la moindre occasion jusqu'à présent. Elle s'approcha de moi qui m'étais détendue dès qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer de me tuer et m'a ébouriffée violemment les cheveux.

\- Hé, arrête ça ! Ça met du temps pour les coiffer correctement.

Mon ton était plaintif : j'étais redevenue la gamine qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et au pourquoi du comment je devais rester ici. Clarisse ricanait toujours en me frottant les cheveux.

\- Va falloir t'habituer gamine, parce que je vais te le faire souvent. ( Elle a fait un geste de la main et s'est éloignée avec ses amies sous les yeux hallucinés des rares ados dans le coin. ) On va bien s'amuser Vendredi !

Je suis restée interdite, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. En partant, elle s'est arrêtée devant Annabeth et lui a offert un grand sourire narquois :

\- On dirait qu'une nouvelle fille d'Arès est arrivée à la Colonie, Princesse. Ne sois pas trop dégoutée lorsque tu perdras.

Elle s'est détournée avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres, toujours morte de rire. Au moins, je savais pourquoi elle n'avait foutu la paix maintenant. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ma mère tomber amoureuse du dieu de la guerre. J'ai jeté un regard agressif a Annabeth qui me regardait d'un air halluciné.

\- Quoi ? C'est si surprenant que ça que j'ai un peu de force ?

Elle a secoué négativement la tête avant d'énoncer un truc qui m'a rendue perplexe.

\- Je pense, a-t-elle dit, que je te veux dans mon équipe pour Capture l'étendard. Si tu n'es pas réclamée avant.


	6. Chapter 5

Je sacrifie ma nourriture et je rencontre des voleurs professionnels

La rumeur de l'incident s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Partout où j'allais, les pensionnaires me montraient du doigt en murmurant, et il me semblait entendre « Fille d'Arès ». Peut-être regardaient-ils juste Annabeth, qui était encore secouée de la réaction visiblement surprenante de Clarisse.

Elle m'a montré quelques autres endroits : l'atelier aux métaux (où les jeunes forgeaient leurs propres épées. Ça me tentait bien.), la salle d'art et d'artisanat (des satyres y polissaient à la sableuse une immense statue de marbre représentant un homme-chèvre) et le mur d'escalade, lequel se composait en fait de deux murs en vis-à-vis qui tremblaient violemment, projetaient des rochers et des jets de lave, et s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre si on n'arrivait pas en haut assez vite. Je mourrai d'envie de l'essayer le plus rapidement possible. Finalement, il avaient des trucs fun ici !

En fin de parcours, nous sommes retournés au lac de canoë-kayak, d'où la piste ramenait aux bungalows.

-Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner, a dit Annabeth d'un ton neutre. Le dîner est à sept heures et demie. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton bungalow au réfectoire.

\- Annabeth, pourquoi Clarisse a réagi comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais il faudra que tu consultes l'Oracle, un de ces jours.

\- Vous avez un Oracle ?

Elle m'a royalement ignorée.

\- Je demanderai à Chiron.

J'ai plongé le regard dans les eaux du lac, songeant que j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un, pour une fois, me donne une réponse claire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un interlocuteur dans les profondeurs, aussi ai-je sursauté en découvrant deux adolescentes assises en tailleur au pied de la jetée, environ six mètres sous l'eau. Elles portaient des blue-jeans et des tee-shirts scintillants et leurs cheveux bruns flottaient librement sur leurs épaules, parmi une myriade de petits poissons. Elles m'ont fait signe de la main en souriant comme si j'étais une amie qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Assez surprise, je les ai saluées à mon tour.

\- Ne les encourage pas, m'a dit Annabeth. Les naïades sont de redoutables allumeuses, même envers les femmes.

\- Les naïades ? ai-je répété, surprise. Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça.

Annabeth m'a regardée intensément.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir des naïades en vrai un jour. Au fait, quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi ?

La petite fille plaintive qui ne comprend rien à rien, le retour ! Annabeth a mis un moment à répondre, surprise par mes changements de ton.

\- Tu es chez toi ici. C'est le seul endroit sur terre qui soit sûr pour des enfants comme nous.

\- Tu veux dire les enfants se faisant attaquer par des monstres ?

\- Je veux dire pas humains. Pas entièrement humains, en tout cas. À moitié humains.

\- Moitié humains et moitié quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais.

Bien sur que je le savais ! N'importe qui l'aurait compris, à ce stade. Jouer l'ignorante était bien plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.

\- Dieu, ai-je dit. À moitié dieu. Ou il faut dire a moitié déesse ?

Annabeth a hoché la tête en me répondant.

\- Ça importe peu. Mais maintenant, tu comprends que ton père est différent. C'est un des Olympiens.

\- Un des Olympiens ? Ce n'est pas un dieu mineur, tout simplement ?

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

\- En général, les enfants des dieux mineurs ne se font pas attaquer. Comme cela fait déjà deux fois, on peut donc en conclure que tu es bel et bien la fille d'un Olympien. Plus ton parent divin est puissant, plus tu te fais attaquer.

Eh ben dis donc. Vu la quantité d'attaque que j'avais subi, un seul homme ( pardon, dieu ) correspondait à la description. Je me demandais si les gens d'ici découvriraient tout seul, sans avoir tous les éléments pour le deviner.

\- Je vois, ai-je dit d'une voix faible ( j'étais toujours en mode petite fille innocente ). Est-ce que les gamins ici sont tous à moitié-dieux ?

\- Demi-dieux, a dit Annabeth. C'est le terme officiel. Demi-dieu ou sang-mêlé.

\- Alors qui est ton père ?

Les mains d'Annabeth se sont crispées sur la balustrade de la jetée. J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais touché un point sensible.

\- Mon père est professeur à l'académie militaire de West Point, a-t-elle répondu. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'étais toute petite. Il enseigne l'histoire américaine.

\- Il est humain. Donc je rectifie. Qui est ta mère ?

\- Bungalow 6.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'enregistrer les numéros et les dieux qui se référaient aux douze bungalows. Annabeth s'est redressée.

-Athéna. Déesse de la sagesse et du combat.

D'accord, me suis-je dit en mon for intérieur. Pourquoi pas ? Ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait l'air de vouloir me casser la figure à chaque instant.

\- Et mon père ?

Je l'avais déjà deviné, mais bon...

\- Indéterminé, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure. Personne ne le sait.

\- Ma mère le savait peut-être, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas Edith, a dit Annabeth. Les dieux ne révèlent pas toujours leur identité.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- S'il veut te reconnaitre, il enverra peut-être un signe. C'est le seul moyen de savoir avec certitude : ton père doit envoyer un signe te revendiquant comme sa fille. Cela se produit parfois.

\- Tu veux dire que parfois, ça ne se produit pas ?

Annabeth a passé la main sur la balustrade.

\- Les dieux sont occupés. Ils ont plein d'enfants et ils ne sont pas toujours... Écoute, parfois ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous, Edith. Ils nous ignorent.

J'ai repensé à certains des enfants que j'avais vus au bungalow d'Hermès, des adolescents qui avaient l'air moroses et déprimés, comme s'ils attendaient un coup de fil qui ne venait jamais. J'avais connu des jeunes comme ça à Yancy, envoyés en pension par des parents riches qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Les dieux ne se comportaient pas mieux que la plupart des humains sur ce point, pensais-je.

\- Alors je suis coincée ici, ai-je dit. C'est ça ? Pour le restant de ma vie ?

Si c'était le cas, je n'allais certainement pas lui dire mon intention de me barrer à la moindre occasion.

-Ça dépend, a répondu Annabeth. Certains pensionnaires passent seulement l'été à la colonie. Si tu es une enfant d'Aphrodite ou de Déméter, tu n'es sans doute pas une force puissante. Les monstres risquent de t'ignorer, tu peux donc te contenter de suivre quelques mois d'entraînement l'été et vivre dans le monde des mortels le reste de l'année. Mais pour certains d'entre nous, il est trop dangereux de partir. Nous sommes des permanents. Dans le monde des mortels, nous attirons les monstres. Ils détectent notre présence. Ils viennent nous provoquer au combat. Le plus souvent, ils nous laissent tranquilles jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez grands pour causer des ennuis, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à l'âge de dix ou onze ans, mais après cela, la plupart des demi-dieux débarquent ici ou se font éliminer. Quelques-uns parviennent à survivre dans le monde extérieur et deviennent célèbres. Crois-moi, si je te donnais des noms, tu les connaîtrais. Certains ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont des demi-dieux. Mais ce sont des cas très, très rares.

Vu le nombre de monstre que j'attirais, la tranquillité n'étais pas de mise pour moi effectivement. Mais pourquoi les monstres m'avaient attaquée à l'âge de huit ans si ils ne nous repéraient pas avant nos onze ans ? Encore une question à laquelle je n'aurais pas de réponses, compte tenu du fait que je leur cachais toujours des informations. J'ai préféré changer de sujet.

\- Alors les monstres ne peuvent pas entrer ici ?

Annabeth a secoué négativement la tête.

\- Sauf s'ils ont été placés délibérément dans les bois ou convoqués spécialement par quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

\- Quelle raison peut-on bien avoir de convoquer un monstre ?

\- S'entraîner au combat. Faire une farce.

\- Une farce ?

\- Le truc, c'est que les limites de la colonie sont verrouillées pour empêcher les mortels et les monstres d'entrer. De l'extérieur, les mortels regardent la vallée et ne voient rien d'anormal, juste des champs de fraises.

\- Alors... tu es une permanente ?

Annabeth a hoché la tête. De l'intérieur de son tee-shirt, elle a sorti un lien de cuir orné de cinq pierres d'argile de différentes couleurs qu'elle portait au cou. Il était exactement comme celui de Luke, sauf qu'une grosse bague en or y était également enfilée.

\- Je suis ici depuis mes sept ans, a-t-elle dit. Chaque année au mois d'août, le dernier jour de la session d'été, tu reçois une perle pour avoir survécu une année de plus. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que la plupart des conseillers, et ils vont tous à la fac.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue si petite ?

Annabeth s'est mise à tripoter la bague à son cou.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh. (Je me suis tue, limite mal à l'aise. Au bout d'une minute, j'ai repris la parole.) Alors... je pourrais m'en aller d'ici tout de suite, si je voulais ?

\- Ce serait du suicide mais tu pourrais, avec la permission de Monsieur D. ou de Chiron. Cela dit, ils ne te donneraient pas leur permission avant la fin de la session d'été sauf...

\- Sauf ?

\- Si on te confiait une quête. Mais cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais. La dernière fois...

Annabeth n'a pas fini sa phrase. Au ton de sa voix, j'ai compris que la dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

\- Est-ce que le solstice d'été est important ?

Ses épaules se sont tendues.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? s'est elle empressée de me demander.

\- En fait non. J'ai juste surpris une conversation entre Grover et Chiron, et Grover a parlé du solstice d'été. Il a dit que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, à cause de l'échéance, un truc de ce genre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Annabeth a serré les poings :

-Si seulement je savais ! Chiron et les satyres le savent, mais ils refusent de me le dire. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche à l'Olympe, quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, tout avait l'air normal.

\- Tu es allée à l'Olympe ?

\- Nous sommes quelques permanents – Luke, Clarisse, moi et une poignée d'autres – à y être allés en sortie éducative pendant le solstice d'hiver. C'est le moment où les dieux tiennent leur grand conseil annuel.

\- Mais... comment y es-tu allée ?

\- Ben, par le chemin de fer de Long Island, bien sûr. Tu descends à la gare de Penn Station. À l'Empire State Building, tu prends l'ascenseur spécial pour le six centième étage. (Elle m'a regardée comme si elle était persuadée que je savais déjà tout cela.) Tu es new-yorkaise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

D'après mes connaissances architecturales, l'Empire State Building n'avait que cent deux étages, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de commentaire.

\- Juste après notre visite, a repris Annabeth, le temps s'est détraqué, comme si une dispute avait éclaté entre les dieux. Depuis, j'ai surpris deux ou trois conversations entre des satyres. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, quelque chose d'important a été volé. Et si cette chose n'est pas restituée d'ici le solstice d'été, ça va barder. Lorsque tu es arrivée, j'ai espéré... Je veux dire, Athéna peut s'entendre avec pratiquement tout le monde, à part Arès. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a sa rivalité avec Poséidon. Mais enfin, à part ça, je pensais que nous pourrions éventuellement travailler ensemble. Je croyais que tu savais quelque chose.

J'ai secoué la tête. Pour elle, j'étais une possible fille d'Arès, donc elle ne m'en dirait pas plus. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, vu comment elle semblait me détester. Comme a peu près toutes les filles qui passaient plus de dix minutes en ma compagnie.

\- Il faut que je décroche une quête, a murmuré Annabeth à elle-même. Je ne suis pas trop jeune. Si seulement ils me disaient quel était le problème...

J'ai senti une odeur de barbecue dans les parages. Annabeth a du entendre mon ventre crier famine car elle m'a dit d'y aller, qu'elle me rejoindrait plus tard. Quand je suis parti, elle passait lentement le doigt sur la balustrade, comme pour dessiner un plan de bataille.

Au bungalow 11, tout le monde bavardait et s'amusait en attendant l'heure du dîner. Pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de pensionnaires avaient des traits ressemblants : le nez pointu, des sourcils en accent circonflexe, un sourire malicieux. C'était le genre de mômes que les profs cataloguaient tout de suite comme des chahuteurs. Malheureusement, tout le monde m'a regardé lorsque j'ai slalomé pour aller à mon coin de sol pour m'y affaler.

Luke, le conseiller, m'a rejoint. Lui aussi avait l'air de famille Hermès, bien que légèrement gâché par la balafre à sa joue gauche. Son sourire, en revanche, était intact et suffisait à le placer d'office dans la catégorie « beau gosse a éviter si on ne veut pas se faire lyncher par un fan-club hystérique ».

\- Je t'ai trouvé un sac de couchage, a-t-il dit. Tiens, je t'ai volé quelques affaires de toilette dans la réserve de la colonie, aussi.

Je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou non, pour le vol et je n'avais pas envie de savoir.

\- Merci, ai-je dit.

-Pas de problème. (Luke s'est assis à côté de moi en s'adossant au mur.)Rude première journée ?

\- Tu veux dire rude troisième journée nan ? Vu que j'ai passé deux jours à dormir.

Il m'a regardé, visiblement amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, ai-je poursuivi. Je ne crois même pas aux dieux.

\- Ouais. On a tous commencé comme ça. Et tu sais quoi ? Une fois que tu commences à y croire, ça ne te simplifie pas les choses.

L'amertume que j'ai décelée dans sa voix m'a surprise parce que Luke avait l'air d'un type assez cool. Trop cool, même.

\- Alors ton père, c'est Hermès ? lui ai-je demandé.

Il a sorti un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche et ma main s'est dirigée vers la première arme disponible ( en l'occurence ma corne couverte de sang ) mais il s'est contenté de racler la boue de sa semelle de sandale.

\- Ouais. Hermès.

\- Tu m'as menti tout à l'heure.

Il a relevé vivement la tête.

-Pardon ?

Je ne me suis pas démontée et j'ai pointé du doigt le couteau qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as une arme sur toi.

J'ai observé attentivement ses vêtements en notant des détails que je n'avais pas vu lors de ma précédente inspection. Bien trop sommaire d'ailleurs, il fallait que je me reprenne.

\- Plusieurs, même.

Il a éclaté de rire en rangeant son couteau. Cela a attiré une nouvelle fois le regard de tous le bungalow sur moi et je l'ai coupé net dans son élan, peu ravie de l'attention qui pesait sur moi.

\- As-tu jamais rencontré ton père ? lui ai-je demandé.

\- Une fois.

J'ai attendu, pensant que s'il voulait me le raconter, il le ferait. Apparemment, il ne le souhaitait pas. Je me suis demandé si l'histoire avait un rapport avec sa balafre.

Luke a relevé la tête et a souri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edith. Les pensionnaires d'ici, pour la plupart, ce sont des gentils. Après tout, c'est la famille élargie, pas vrai ? Nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

Famille, hein ? Je me suis demandée si j'arriverais un jour à considérer toutes les personnes de ce camp comme ma famille. Probablement pas avant un moment. Il aurait déjà fallu que mon père me revendique, cela aurait rendu la chose plus réelle.

\- Dis-moi, Luke. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Oracle, et de quête ?

Luke a replié son cran d'arrêt.

-Je déteste les prophéties, a-t-il dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son visage a tressailli, tirant sur sa cicatrice.

\- Disons juste que j'ai gâché les choses pour tout le monde. Ça fait deux ans, depuis que mon expédition au jardin des Hespérides a mal tourné, que Chiron n'autorise plus aucune quête. Annabeth meurt d'envie d'aller dans le monde. Elle a tellement asticoté Chiron qu'il a fini par lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà son sort. Qu'il avait reçu une prophétie de l'Oracle. Il a refusé de tout lui raconter, mais il a dit qu'Annabeth n'était pas encore destinée à partir en quête. Elle devait attendre que... quelqu'un de spécial arrive à la colonie.

\- Quelqu'un de spécial.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma grande, a dit Luke, me faisant rougir. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau pensionnaire arrive, Annabeth s'imagine que c'est le présage quelle attend. Maintenant viens, c'est l'heure du dîner.

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une corne a retenti au loin. J'ai su qu'il s'agissait d'une conque, même si je n'en avais encore jamais entendu.

\- Le 11 ! a crié Luke. À vos rangs !

Le bungalow tout entier – nous étions environ une vingtaine – est sorti à la queue leu leu dans la cour. Nous nous sommes rangés par ordre d'ancienneté, ce qui a fait de moi la grande dernière, bien sûr. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, au moins j'étais tranquille. Des pensionnaires affluaient des autres bungalows également, sauf des trois bungalows vides du bout et du bungalow 8, qui m'avait paru normal à la lumière du jour mais qui commençait à luire d'un éclat argenté maintenant que le soleil se couchait. Celui d'Artémis, surement.

Nous avons gravi la colline en direction du pavillon à colonnes du réfectoire. Des satyres ont quitté la prairie pour nous rejoindre. Des naïades ont émergé du lac. Quelques autres filles sont sorties des bois – et quand je dis sorties des bois, je veux dire directement sorties des bois. J'ai vu une petite fille de neuf ou dix ans surgir du tronc d'un érable et s'élancer en sautillant sur le flanc de la colline.

En tout, il devait y avoir une centaine de pensionnaires, quelques douzaines de satyres et une douzaine de nymphes des bois et naïades.

Au réfectoire, des torches flambaient tout autour des colonnes de marbre. Au centre, un feu brûlait dans un brasero de bronze de la taille d'une baignoire. Chaque bungalow disposait de sa table attitrée, recouverte d'une nappe blanche à liseré violet. Quatre tables étaient vides. En revanche, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à celle du bungalow 11. J'ai du me placer en bout de banc, une moitié de fesse dépassant dans le vide. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

J'ai aperçu Grover à la table douze en compagnie de Dionysos, de quelques satyres et de deux garçons dodus qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à notre divin directeur de colonie pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Chiron se tenait à côté de la table, bien trop petite pour un centaure.

Annabeth était assise en table six avec un groupe de jeunes à l'allure sportive, qui avaient tous ses yeux gris et sérieux et ses cheveux couleur de miel. Le garçon blond qui m'avait soigné ( William si je me souvenais bien ) étais assis en table 7. Fils d'Apollon donc. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'étira dans un sourire joyeux et il me fit un petit signe de la main que je lui renvoyais sous la forme d'un hochement de tête.

Clarisse était assise derrière moi et malgré son attitude détendue au milieu de sa tablée, je sentais de temps à autre le poids de son regard sur mon dos.

Au bout d'un moment, Chiron a martelé de son sabot le sol de marbre du pavillon et tout le monde s'est tu. Il a levé un verre.

\- Aux dieux !

Tout le monde a levé son verre en reprenant :

\- Aux dieux !

Des nymphes se sont avancées avec des plats chargés de nourriture : raisins, pommes, fraises, fromage, pain frais, grillades...

Mon verre était vide mais un des jumeaux brun m'a dit :

\- Parle-lui.

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou.

\- Pardon ?

L'autre jumeau a insisté.

\- Parle-lui. Demande-lui ce que tu veux, sans alcool bien sûr.

En hésitant longuement, j'ai dit :

\- Coca cerise.

Mon verre s'est rempli d'un liquide brun caramel pétillant. Puis, j'ai eu une idée :

\- Coca cerise _bleu_.

Mon soda a viré au bleu cobalt et j'ai goûté prudemment. Il était parfait. J'en ai repris une gorgée, songeant à ma mère avec un sourire triste. Luke et les deux jumeaux me regardaient d'un air surpris mais je n'ai pas réagi. Finalement, Luke m'a passé un plat d'entrecôte.

\- Tiens, Edith.

Je me suis servie deux tranches assez fine et j'ai mis une pomme à côté de mon assiette. Je n'avais pas très faim. J'allais commencer à manger lorsque j'ai remarqué que tout le monde se levait et se dirigeait, assiette à la main, vers le feu central.

\- Viens, m'a dit Luke en me prenant délicatement le bras pour me faire lever.

En me rapprochant, j'ai vu que chacun, son tour venu, prélevait une part de son repas et la jetait dans les flammes : la fraise la plus mûre, la tranche de viande la plus juteuse, le petit pain le plus chaud et beurré.

Luke m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

\- Offrande brûlée pour les dieux. Ils aiment l'odeur.

J'ai jeté un regard désespéré vers lui, sans relever. Je ne voyais pas en quoi un être immortel et tout puissant aimerait l'odeur d'aliment brûlée.

Luke s'est approché du feu, a penché la tête et jeté une grappe de gros raisins noirs :

\- Hermès.

C'était maintenant mon tour. Je savais déjà qui j'allais nommer et j'ai jeté mon premier morceau de viande dans le feu :

\- Hestia.

Sans hésiter, j'ai jeté mon deuxième morceau de viande en murmurant pour que personne n'entende :

\- Hadès.

J'ai regagné tranquillement ma place et j'ai posé mon assiette qui ne contenait plus que ma pomme en bout de table. Haussant les épaules, je me suis assise par terre pour croquer dedans, sans me soucier des regards surpris que je recevais. Nous étions déjà serrés au point d'en tomber du banc, je n'allais pas essayer de me rajouter en plus dedans.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Chiron a de nouveau tapé du sabot et monsieur D. s'est levé.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je vous dise bonjour à tous les marmots. Alors bonjour. Notre directeur d'activités, Chiron, annonce que le prochain Capture l'étendard aura lieu vendredi. Actuellement, c'est le bungalow cinq qui détient les lauriers.

Des acclamations stridentes ont jailli de la table d'Arès.

\- Personnellement, a-t-il continué, je m'en moque, mais félicitations. Et puis je dois aussi vous dire que nous avons une nouvelle pensionnaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Edika Jackson.

Chiron a murmuré quelque chose.

\- Euh, Edith Jackson, a rectifié le dieu. C'est ça. Bienvenue, hourra et cetera. Maintenant filez à votre stupide feu de camp. Allez.

Tous le monde a applaudi. Nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers l'amphithéâtre, ou le bungalow Apollon a animé la soirée avec ses chants. Le petit docteur ne participait pas, il restait à l'écart tout en tripotant une lyre. Silencieusement, j'ai faussé compagnie à Luke qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et je me suis glissée à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne participe pas William ? lui ai-je demandé.

Il a sursauté et a tourné sa tête vers moi sans me répondre, trop surpris pour ouvrir la bouche. Je me suis assise par terre à côté de lui et j'ai attendu qu'il parle en regardant le joyeux bordel du camp autour du feu.

\- Non, je ne sais pas encore bien jouer, je ne ferais que les gêner. Et tu peux m'appeler Will, au fait.

Il a dit ça d'une voix si triste que je me suis tournée vers lui, inquiète.

\- Tu es un fils d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu les gênerais ?

\- C'est que...( il a trituré nerveusement sa lyre ) eh bien en fait, je n'arrive pas à apprendre à jouer comme il faut. Je ne comprends pas cet instrument.

\- Je vois... Tu en as essayé un autre ?

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre avant qu'il se souvienne que je venais d'arriver et donc que je ne connaissais pas toutes les règles du camp.

\- Non pas encore. Les enfants d'Apollon doivent d'abord apprendre à jouer de la lyre avant d'essayer un autre instrument. C'est la règle.

\- Et elle vient d'où cette règle ?

\- Mmmh... Je crois que ça date d'un chef de bungalow il y a cinquante ans, pourquoi ?

J'ai souri d'un air victorieux. Tant que ce n'était pas une règle posée par un dieu, je devais pouvoir la contourner sans trop de souci. Je lui ai fais signe de m'attendre et je suis allée demander à une nymphe si elle ne pouvait pas me trouver un violon. Elle a acquiescé et est revenue cinq minutes plus tard avec un violon flambant neuf dans les mains. Je l'ai remercié avec profusion avant de retourner d'un bon pas vers Will qui me regardait d'un air interloqué.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ça ? Je n'ai de toute façon pas le droit d'en jouer.

J'ai agité une main de façon dédaigneuse vers lui tandis que l'autre accordait le violon.

\- Je sais, je sais mais rien ne m'interdit de t'apprendre à jouer. Par contre, pour ça j'ai besoin d'avoir un instrument que je connais bien sous la main.

\- Mais le violon et la lyre ne sont pas du tout pareil pourtant.

Je lui ai fais un clin d'œil :

\- Bien sur que si ! Il suffit juste de savoir chercher.

J'ai tiré quelques notes du violon avant de me tourner vers lui avec un air professionnel.

\- Regarde, si tu tires cette note-là du violon et que tu pinces ta lyre ici ( j'ai ajouté le geste à ma démonstration), tu obtiens le même son ! Comme ça, je peux t'apprendre quelques morceaux sans que tu aies de problèmes avec les règles.

\- Mais, mais pourquoi tu m'aides ? On ne se connaît pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te connaître pour te filer un coup de main ? ai-je soufflé, agacée. Considère ça comme un remerciement pour m'avoir soignée d'accord ?

Et, j'ai commencé la leçon. Les 5 premières minutes ont étées laborieuses. Comment voulez-vous apprendre à quelqu'un à jouer de la musique quand il ne connais pas sa gamme ? Heureusement pour moi et ma patience limitée, Will a très vite pris le coup et a été capable de jouer quelques petits morceaux sur sa lyre. C'était le digne fils d'Apollon, il avait un tel talent pour la musique que j'en aurais presque été jalouse, moi qui avait dû travailler très dur pour apprendre à jouer du violon de façon correcte.

Remarquant nos mouvements, quelques uns des musiciens se sont détachés de la troupe et se sont avancés vers nous. Immédiatement, Will a arrêté de jouer l'air penaud et s'est caché derrière moi, sans succès vu que je n'étais pas plus imposante que lui. Un petit blond ( et je pèse mes mots, il devait faire à peu près ma taille avec quelques années de plus que moi ) m'a tendu la main en ricanant.

\- Je suis Michael Yew. Tu devrais venir t'amuser avec nous autour du feu au lieu de perdre ton temps avec Will.

Mes yeux se sont durcis et j'ai refusé la main tendue.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux, non ? Et je ne pense pas qu'aider quelqu'un en difficulté ce soit perdre son temps.

Le garçon a relevé hautainement le menton en recroisant ses bras.

\- Pour que tu essayes d'apprendre à un gamin quelque chose pour lequel il est nul, c'est que tu n'es pas meilleure que lui. ( Il a éclaté de rire à sa propre blague ) De toute façon, ce gosse n'est doué que pour soigner, ce qui ne sert pas à grand chose vu que l'ambroisie et le nectar existent.

Will s'est empourpré de honte et a serré dans ses doigts le bas de mon t-shirt. Je me suis mise en position de défense devant lui, en faisant face au fils d'Apollon qui avait décidé de venir nous embêter. Je n'avais pas lâché mon violon mais je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Luke s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait et s'avancer dans ma direction. Soudain, le blond devant moi a re-éclaté de rire avant de se faire rejoindre par un autre fils d'Apollon qui dégageait une aura d'autorité. Sûrement le chef du bungalow.

\- Mike, on avait dit quoi à propos de Will ? Ce n'est pas en te moquant de lui que tu vas lui faire prendre plus de caractère, je te l'ai déjà dit. ( Il s'est tourné vers moi en me jetant un regard désolé. ) Excuse-le s'il te plaît. Il trouve William bien trop gentil pour son propre bien et du coup il essaye de l'endurcir un peu. Malheureusement, ça ne fait que lui faire peur, mais j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, il continue.

\- Oh. Je vois... enfin je suppose ai-je dit hésitante. Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport entre intimider un enfant et l'endurcir mais bon... Et tu es ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas encore tout le monde. Je suis Lee Fletcher, le chef du bungalow sept. Enchanté. ( Il a jeté un regard à ma main gauche et il a souri joyeusement. ) Tu joues du violon ? Depuis combien de temps ? Tu es forte ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, oui je joue du violon, depuis environ six ans et je me débrouille. Ça te va ?

Il a opiné de la tête et a attrapé son ami par le bras.

\- Il faudra que tu nous montres ça un de ces jours. Continue à donner des cours à Will, je suis sur qu'il va vite progresser.

Sur ces mots, ils ont disparus dans la masse des jeunes qui dansaient et j'ai tapoté la tête de l'enfant derrière moi pour qu'il me lache.

\- Eh bien ! lui ai-je dit joyeusement. On dirait que j'ai l'autorisation de te donner des cours de musique.

Il a acquiescé avec un grand sourire et m'a dit qu'il allait faire griller quelques marshmallows sur le feu. J'ai refusé sa proposition de m'en ramener un et je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain juste après le repas du soir pour lui donner une leçon de solfège. Il a religieusement donné sa lyre à une nymphe qui passait par là et a couru se rapprocher du feu de camp. J'ai également rendu mon violon en remerciant la nymphe avant de me rasseoir dans l'herbe et de me masser le poignet. Il me restait quelques douleurs résiduelles de mon combat mais jouer du violon m'avait fait quelques effets aux muscles.

\- Tu as mal ?

J'ai sursauté et j'ai vivement relevé la tête pour voir Luke tenant deux brochettes de marshmallows grillés me regarder avec un air inquiet. J'ai secoué la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me lance juste un peu. J'ai pointé du doigt un des pics. C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas assez mangé ce soir. Je t'ai pourtant dit de prendre du poids tout à l'heure, non ?

\- C'est vrai ça !

\- Il te l'a dit !

\- On est témoins !

\- Totalement !

\- En plus tu n'as rien mangé ce soir.

J'ai tourné la tête seulement pour voir les deux jumeaux s'approcher de nous en rigolant.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ça.

\- C'est vraiment, ce n'est pas bien du tout.

-Mm, mm du tout du tout.

Devant nos airs ahuris après l'enchaînement de répliques sûrement préparées à l'avance, les deux fils d'Hermès se sont tapés la main. Luke a poussé un soupir totalement désabusé, me faisant penser qu'il avait sûrement l'habitude de ce genre de bouffonneries. Les jumeaux se sont assis de chaque côté de moi et Luke s'est prudemment posé en face.

\- Alors ? a demandé celui de gauche.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors que s'est-il passé avec Lee et Mike, bien sûr, c'est exclamé celui de droite. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant après avoir parlé à une fille. Que lui as-tu dis ?

J'ai rougi brusquement et j'ai levé les mains en bégayant une justification à propos de Will et de musique quand mon corps s'est tendu et a bougé tout seul. J'ai plaqué au sol la main de celui de droite, main qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de la corne de Minotaure située dans ma poche arrière. Il en est resté bouche bée, et son frère aussi d'ailleurs. Luke se retenais de rigoler mais l'amusement était totalement visible dans sa voix lorsqu'il pris la parole.

\- Et bien, et bien, tu te ramollis Travis. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un te prendre la main dans le sac, et surtout pas une nouvelle.

Donc, celui dont je maintenais le bras au sol s'appelait Travis. Le surveillant, je relâchais son bras et le regardai se masser le poignet, toujours choqué. Son frère avait également un air ahuri sur le visage. Ils ne devaient pas souvent être pris en flagrant délit.

\- Dites donc les gars, je sais que nous logeons au bungalow des voleurs mais vous pourriez au moins attendre que j'aie passé un jour entier dans le camp avant de me voler, non ?

Ils se regardèrent par dessus mon épaule et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Celui de droite s'adressa à moi en premier :

\- Je m'appelle Travis.

L'autre pris la parole en me tendant sa main que je pris avec un air méfiant.

\- Moi c'est Connor.

\- Enchantée, je suis Edith. Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais dire d'où me venait cette information, mais j'en avais la certitude, ils étaient seulement frère. Travis applaudi.

\- Félicitations, je suis absolument ra-vi que tu aies deviné. J'ai 14 ans, un an de plus que l'énergumène derrière toi. _Oi, j'ai un prénom ! _Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les trois.

\- Euh, oui, si tu le dis mais ça sort d'où cette info ?

C'est Connor qui me répondît.

\- En fait, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à stopper Travis. Et accessoirement à deviner du premier coup que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux. Il pris un air gourmand qui m'effraya presque. Avec quelqu'un comme toi dans notre team, on va pouvoir voler n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

Travis passa un bras sur mes épaules en hochant la tête en cadence avec la tirade de son frère.

\- Ça va être absolument trop cool ! Tu vas voir, j'ai plein de plans sur la comète.

Et a ce moment, il se mit à débiter une liste de personnes et de choses à voler dans laquelle je ne reconnus que quelques noms, certains de la colonie et certains de mon ancien monde. Soudain, Luke m'arracha brutalement à son étreinte et se mit à les engueuler comme quoi il ne fallait pas qu'il me pervertissent ou un truc du genre. S'ensuivit une dispute ou les deux parties exposaient leurs arguments de manières concises et développées ( Hermès était peut-être aussi le dieu des avocats, qui sait ? ) tandis que je me retenais d'éclater de rire au milieu.

Lorsque la conque retentit, je me dirigeai vers mon bungalow en trainant les pieds, épuisée par la journée de dingue que je venais de vivre. Will vint me faire la bise avant de rentrer dans son bungalow sous les sifflements de ses demi-frères et même le regard mauvais d'Annabeth lorsque Luke me fit un baiser sur le front devant tout le monde ne pouvait m'enlever de la torpeur bienséante dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Le fait de dormir sur un sol inconfortable ne freina pas mes yeux qui se fermèrent à l'instant où je me glissais dans le sac de couchage volé par Luke. Ma dernière pensée fut pour le bonheur et le calme que j'avais ressentit lors de cette soirée, même en étant cruellement consciente de l'absence de ma mère. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place.


	7. Chapter 6

Je fais la connaissance d'une reine de la mode

Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, le camp était silencieux. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, j'ai compris pourquoi : vu la position du soleil, il devait être 6 heures du matin et on m'avait dit que la conque sonnait tout les jours à 7h30. Nous avions le droit de sortir de nos bungalows seulement à partir de 7h . Afin de ne pas déranger tout le monde et accessoirement de ne pas me faire prendre, je me suis lentement redressée en essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir du bungalow sans marcher sur les enfants allongés au sol, profondément endormis. Un coup d'oeil derrière moi me suffit : une fenêtre m'était accessible si je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et je réussis à me hisser sans trop de mal sur le rebord grâce à la force de mes bras. En sautant dehors, je ne remarquai pas les yeux bleus qui avaient regardé mon manège depuis le début.

J'ai atterri le plus silencieusement possible sur le sol, malgré la douleur qui traversa mes pieds. Les petites sandales qu'on m'avait prêtées n'étaient pas faite pour ce genre d'exercices et mes muscles me lançaient toujours, malgré la nuit de sommeil que j'avais faite. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que j'étais la seule chose mouvante dans les environs. Au petit matin, le camp avait l'air désert, comme figé dans le temps. Même le foyer au centre des bungalows avait l'air de brûler plus lentement.

Je plissais mes yeux, essayant de voir la déesse présente la veille, sans succès. Elle avait sûrement des obligations, ou alors elle apparaissait simplement à chaque nouvel arrivant. Haussant les épaules, je me suis fondue dans les ombres du petit matin en faisant bien attention à ne pas frôler les arbres, n'ayant pas envie de déranger les nymphes. Je me suis dirigée vers les écuries en longeant l'arène, la forge et l'armurerie, elles aussi désertes. En passant devant un petit plan d'eau qui me permit de regarder grossièrement mon reflet, je me suis fait la réflexion que j'avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements ; il m'était pour le moment impossible de rentrer chez moi récupérer des affaires et mon sac devait surement être cramé ( littéralement ).

Hier, j'avais entendu des filles d'Aphrodite parler de mode et de maquillage. J'irai surement leur demander des vêtements cette après-midi, en priant pour ne pas me transformer en poupée grandeur nature. Secouant la tête face à mes pensées idiotes et infondées ( ou pas ), je m'arrêtais devant la porte des écuries. Le bâtiment était aussi gigantesque vu de près ou de loin et sa porte avait l'air diablement lourde, de sorte que je me suis demandée si j'arriverais à la pousser. Hésitante, j'ai posé la main sur la poignée et j'ai poussé délicatement le battant de droite qui s'est entrouvert silencieusement comme s'il ne pesait pas plusieurs dizaines de kilos. J'ai jeté un oeil dans les écuries et j'en suis restée bouche-bée. Je n'avais pas eu des hallucinations la veille, c'était bien des pégases !

Une vingtaine de boxes immenses étaient répartis sur tout la longueur de l'écurie, écurie qui avait l'air à la pointe de la modernité avec des abreuvoirs automatiques, des distributeurs de foin ainsi que une évacuation pour les crottins des pégases. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait un énorme tableau sur lequel était noté les leçons de la semaine ainsi que les heures de sorties. Tout était organisé pour les trois semaines à venir et des ardoises étaient fixés sur les boxes avec le nom du pégase, sa nourriture, son numéro de selle ainsi que ses cavaliers de la semaine, le tout écrit d'un rose vif absolument ignoble, accompagné de petits coeurs à chaque fin de ligne. La sellerie se trouvait à ma gauche, facilement accessible, et tout était parfaitement rangé, trop rangé même. En venant ici je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose de familier comme le joyeux bordel des clubs d'équitations de l'état de New York, mais tout était propre, silencieux et surtout _calme_.

En général, lorsque tu rentres dans une écurie vide de monde, tous les chevaux se précipitent vers toi pour te demander à manger, vérifier qui tu es et ce que tu fais. Ici tous les pégase étaient couchés et me regardaient d'un oeil indifférent lorsque je leur passais devant. Ils devaient être habitués à être réveillés à une heure précise, surement par des nymphes, et donc ne se préoccupaient pas de moi. Seuls deux se sont levés lorsque je suis passée devant eux : deux magnifiques étalons blancs qui en voyant que je les regardais ont étendus leurs ailes. À l'instant ou j'ai détourné mon regard, ils se sont recouchés.

Soudain, une bouffée de tristesse m'a prise, là, dans une écurie silencieuse ou personne ne me regardait. Je me suis effondrée au sol en sanglotant comme un bébé, pleurant la mort de ma mère pour la première fois, pleurant ma solitude, ma colère et ma tristesse. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir tellement mon coeur me faisait mal, le trop plein d'émotion m'envahissant d'un seul coup. Tout hier j'avais joué un rôle, je m'étais mis un masque que je m'étais efforcée de tenir devant la colonie mais maintenant que j'étais seule, je craquais. Je n'avais que douze ans, bon sang ! Pourquoi cela avait du arriver ? Pourquoi ma mère était morte alors qu'elle ne voulait que me protéger ? Pourquoi les dieux laissaient-t-il cela arriver ? Ils faisaient des gosses, ils les abandonnaient dans la nature et après ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on les respecte ?

Je pleurais ma rage et ma fureur jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme au milieu de l'écurie, épuisée. J'ai rêvé de ma mère, de son sourire et de son rire, du visage sérieux qu'elle m'avait montré la dernière fois que j'avais pu parler sérieusement avec elle. Cette promesse qui me liait à cet endroit encore plus sûrement que mon amitié avec Grover, la promesse de rester fidèle à mon père. Je comprenais maintenant le choix des mots. À l'instant où il me réclamerait ( s'il me réclamait un jour ), je serais enchainée à la colonie et aux dieux. Définitivement.

Ce sont les nymphes des bois venues nourrir les pégases qui m'ont réveillée. J'étais appuyée contre un des poteaux central de l'écurie, la moitié de mon corps effondrée au sol. Malgré leur discrétion, les chuchotements m'ont réveillé et je me suis redressée en papillonnant des paupières. Elles n'ont fait aucune remarque, ni sur l'état surement horrible de mes vêtements, ni sur les traces de larmes que je sentais sur mes joues. La conque a sonnée, me faisant sursauter. Il était trop tard pour me glisser discrètement dans le bungalow mais je pouvais sans doute dire que j'étais simplement partie me promener un peu dans le camp en attendant le petit déjeuner, ce qui était la réalité. J'ai fait promettre aux nymphes de ne dire à personne que j'étais venue ici, ce qu'elles ont gentiment accepté et je suis partie en courant rejoindre la file de mon bungalow qui allait manger.

Personne ne m'a remarquée lorsque je me suis mise en bout de file et le repas du matin s'est déroulé à l'identique de la veille : les nymphes distribuaient des plats, chacun sacrifiait un peu de sa nourriture dans le feu du milieu, et je me suis retrouvée assise sur le sol sans que personne ne m'ait parlé. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai aperçu une bataille de nourriture sur la table d'Arès et j'ai compté les points entre filles et garçons tout en mangeant ma pomme. Tout à coup, une assiette pleine de nourriture est rentrée dans mon champ de vision et a été posée devant moi. J'ai levé la tête pour voir Luke me regarder, les sourcils froncés et un air agacé sur le visage :

\- Tu ne manges rien, m'a-t-il dit sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Bonjour Luke, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir de bon matin, ai-je ironisé. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il a croisé les bras, peu impressionné par l'énervement perceptible dans ma voix. Oui il était beau, oui il était plus âgé que moi, oui c'était techniquement mon supérieur, oui je m'étais bien amusée avec lui hier soir, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour qu'il me dérange lorsque je réfléchissais. En l'occurence j'étais en train de lister quelles capacités je devais restreindre et quelles capacités je pouvais montrer et c'était un casse-tête sans nom. Vu que j'avais tué le Minotaure, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je me débrouille un minimum en combat, mais si je faisais semblant d'être une petite chose fragile est-ce que ça n'attirerait pas encore plus l'attention sur moi ? Au pire je pouvais toujours faire passer mes réactions pour des trucs instinctifs vu que Annabeth avait dit que nous changions lorsque nous réalisions ce que nous étions vraiment. Ouais, ça devrait pouvoir passer si je faisais semblant de réagir instinctivement.

Luke a répondu sèchement :

\- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. Mieux que toi en tout cas, vu que tu es partie du bungalow vers 6 heures.

J'ai fait mon innocente.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Luke. Je suis sortie vers 7h du bungalow et je me suis baladée jusqu'à ce que la cloche du matin sonne. Tu as du rêver.

Il m'a regardée pendant de longues, très longues secondes avant de s'affaler par terre face à moi. Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux entrainant un « Mais, euh » de protestation et a dit d'un ton amusé :

\- Décidément, les Alatir sont de plus en plus doués. Ils t'ont contaminée en à peine une soirée, tu mens presque aussi bien qu'eux.

J'ai haussé un sourcil dubitatif et il a poursuivi.

\- Tu sais Edith, je suis le fils du dieu des Voleurs. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu t'en ailles tôt le matin, mais attend au moins d'avoir des bases en combat. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver lorsqu'on est comme nous, d'accord ?

Je lui ai jeté un regard torve qui l'a fait insister.

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ferais attention. Ça te va ?

\- Je me doute que je n'obtiendrais pas mieux, donc on va dire que oui, a-t-il dit en me tendant l'assiette qu'il tenait. Maintenant, mange. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire ici et si tu ne prends pas des forces, tu ne pourras jamais tenir.

\- Beaucoup de choses à faire ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

J'ai picoré quelques fruits supplémentaires tandis qu'il m'énumérait les différentes activités en comptant sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure.

\- Alors il y a du tir à l'arc, du canoë-kayak, des cours de combats, de la course, des cours particuliers de langues anciennes pour ceux qui veulent, et des ateliers pratiques comme des cours de forge, ou de jardinage.

\- Je...vois. Enfin, je crois. C'est nous qui choisissons notre programme de la journée ou quelqu'un le planifie à notre place ?

\- Mmh, ça dépend de la situation. Pour la plupart des pensionnaires, les cours de combats sont obligatoires mais plus cela fait longtemps que tu es là, plus tu as de liberté dans tes activités. Comme tu viens d'arriver, je suppose que Chiron enverra un Athèna pour t'enseigner le grec tous les matins, et que tu auras beaucoup de cours de combats.

\- Je ne me bats pas, l'ai-je coupé immédiatement.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix, tu sais ? Ce sont des cours obligatoires, pour essayer de t'apprendre à survivre lors des attaques.

J'ai croisé les bras en signe de négation.

\- Je ne me bats pas. Ce n'est pas négociable et je ne toucherai pas à une arme quelconque. S'il le faut, je veux bien regarder les cours mais je ne me battrais pas.

La conque a de nouveau sonné pour signifier la fin du petit-déjeuner, lui coupant la parole. Tous les pensionnaires se sont levés dans un joyeux brouhaha et se sont mélangés en formant différant groupes. Je me suis faufilée entre eux en faisant un petit signe de main à Luke, profitant du désordre pour essayer de lui fausser compagnie. Je voulais dire bonjour à Will et demander à Chiron ou je pouvais trouver Grover, histoire de voir s'il allait bien. Malheureusement il était plus grand que moi et il m'a rattrapée en quelques enjambées, aidé par le fait que tous les pensionnaires s'arrêtaient pour le laisser passer. J'avais eu raison hier, dans ce camp il était l'équivalent d'une rock star.

Sans me soucier de sa présence derrière moi je me suis dirigée du côté de la table 12 pour voir Chiron et Annabeth en grande discussion sous l'oeil ennuyé de Monsieur D. qui était affalé sur le banc. En me voyant en compagnie de Luke, Annabeth m'a lancé un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de bonjour et s'est précipitée parler avec lui sur un ton indigné. J'ai entendu les mots «cours », « gamine», « tu te rends compte » le tout prononcé avec un air furieux en agitant les mains. Chiron m'a regardée d'un air bienveillant en me demandant si j'avais bien dormi et si je m'étais amusée hier soir. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je lui ai raconté que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes avant d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

\- Luke m'a parlé des différentes activités que je devais faire ici, et m'a parlé des cours de combats censés être obligatoire.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer tout en détail hier. En effet, la colonie a aussi pour but de t'apprendre à te défendre et à manier des armes, c'est pour cela que...

\- Je refuse.

\- Pardon ?

Chiron, Annabeth et Luke en sont restés bouche bée. La fille de la déesse de la sagesse s'est avancée :

\- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Chiron ? C'est un manque de respect total ! s'est-elle indignée sur un ton aigu.

Je n'ai même pas daigné tourner mes yeux vers elle.

\- Respect ou pas respect, il est hors de question que je touche une arme, et encore plus que je me batte à mains nues contre des humains. Je regarderai les cours s'il le faut mais je ne me battrais pas.

Chiron a secoué la tête d'un air triste en entendant mon ton catégorique. Il m'avait eu une année en cours, il savait que je ne changerais pas d'avis et que si on me forçait, je me débrouillerais pour m'enfuir d'ici, Grover ou pas Grover.

\- Très bien, a-t-il cédé. Tu regarderas les cours mais tu ne te battras pas. Par contre, attends-toi à des remarques des autres pensionnaires.

J'ai acquiescé, soulagée qu'il ai cédé aussi vite. Lorsque je lui avais demandé, je ne savais pas s'il accepterait tout de suite mais il devait croire que j'étais traumatisée de mon combat contre le Minotaure et la mort de ma mère. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ma mère ait dit quelques informations sur moi sans que je ne sois au courant, notamment l'Accident, expliquant le fait qu'il n'insiste pas. En réalité j'avais tout simplement peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir une arme dans les mains. J'avais déjà blessé des gens, je n'avais pas envie de le refaire alors que je savais que j'étais dangereuse pour les autres. Il y avait une grande différence entre repousser un peu violemment des imbéciles et se battre contre quelqu'un, j'en savais quelque chose. Chiron a poursuivi :

\- J'ai une condition.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux que tu sois toujours armée, en cas d'attaque surprise.

\- Mais Monsieur ! s'est indigné Luke. Si elle ne sait pas se battre, cela ne sert à rien qu'elle...

\- D'accord, l'ai-je coupé dans son élan. Je passerais voir à l'armurerie dans les prochains jours, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Par contre serait-il possible d'avoir des vêtements de rechange ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de récupérer mon sac.

Avoir des armes sur moi ne me dérangeait pas mais je voulais avoir un moyen de les dissimuler, histoire de pouvoir surprendre mes assaillants. Chiron m'a assuré que je pourrais demander au bungalow d'Aphrodite cet après-midi et s'est tourné vers Annabeth qui paraissait toujours choquée la façon dont j'avais parlé au centaure.

\- Alors Annabeth, accepte-tu d'initier Edith au grec ancien ? Tu es la seule à qui je puisse confier ça sans risques.

\- Bien sur, monsieur, a-t-elle dit d'un ton agacé. Par contre, je ne garantis pas de lui faire cours longtemps, elle a l'air bien trop lente pour tout comprendre.

J'ai du me retenir une fois de plus de lui envoyer mon poing dans le ventre mais Chiron a rigolé, amusé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Annabeth. Je te demande juste de lui enseigner les bases, si vraiment vous ne vous entendez pas un de tes frères prendra le relais.

Elle a hoché la tête, rassurée.

\- Merci monsieur.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et a poursuivi d'un ton sec :

\- Je vais préparer les livres, rejoins-moi dans dix minutes derrière la grande maison, il y a une petite salle de classe.

Elle a attendu mon hochement de tête et s'est éloignée d'un pas furieux en grommelant dans sa barbe. Chiron a repris la parole.

\- Je te donnerai ton emploi du temps de la semaine tout à l'heure, Edith. J'espère que tu feras tout de même des efforts pour bien t'intégrer dans le camp. ( J'ai haussé un sourcil et il a secoué la tête, l'air mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. ) Tu devrais y aller maintenant, Annabeth n'aime pas attendre.

\- Oui monsieur. A tout à l'heure, ai-je dit d'un ton joyeux à Luke.

En descendant les quelques marches du pavillon réfectoire, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix provenant de Luke, surement à propos de mon refus de participer aux cours de combats. Je n'allais pas finir d'en entendre parler !

En prenant mon temps, j'ai mis pile poil 10 minutes pour arriver à la grande maison. Annabeth m'attendait les bras croisés devant une annexe, une sorte de salle de classe mais version colonie de vacance : une pièce fermée de 10 mètres carrés contenant comme seul mobilier deux bureaux et deux chaises. Des tonnes de livres étaient empilés du sol au plafond, tous écrits en grec ancien. Sur une des tables se trouvait une pile de livre, surement ceux qu'Annabeth avait choisis. Je vous passerais les détail de mon premier cours de grec ancien : je connaissais déjà les bases et mon sang divin aidant, je me suis retrouvée à lire parfaitement à voix haute des couplets entiers de Homère sous l'oeil incrédule d'Annabeth. Bien évidemment elle me reprenait à chaque erreur mais restait courtoise, surement soulagée de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer tout pendant trois cent ans.

Au bout de deux heures à lire en rimes, elle m'a autorisée à partir en me donnant rendez-vous à la même heure le lendemain afin de «perfectionner ma prononciation». À l'instant ou j'ai commencé à me lever de ma chaise elle s'est désintéressée de moi et s'est précipitée sur un bout de papier pour dessiner je-ne-sais-quelle-idée qui venait de lui venir. D'après Travis et Connor c'était fréquent chez les enfants d'Athéna et d'Héphaïstos : la création était une seconde nature pour eux. En parlant des frères voleurs ils se trouvaient présentement à quelques mètres de moi cachés derrière un buisson pour observer la classe de tir à l'arc donnée par Chiron. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je suis allée les rejoindre. Après tout, hier ils avaient promis de m'apprendre quelques tours de voleurs, ça pouvait toujours être utile non ?

Je me suis glissée silencieusement derrière eux et les ai salué, surement un peu brutalement vu qu'ils ont tous les deux sursauté.

\- Vous comptez voler quoi ?

Ils se sont tournés vers moi.

\- Par les dieux, Edith, a sifflé celui de gauche. Ne nous surprend pas comme ça, tu vas gâcher notre farce !

\- Votre farce ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ?

Celui de droite m'a montré du doigt des fils tendus entre les cibles.

\- Tu vois ces cordes là-bas ? J'ai acquiescé. Eh bien figure-toi que à chaque fin de leçon, Chiron organise une petite compétition pour voir qui peut faire le meilleur score. Le gagnant est dispensé de corvées pour toute la journée. Nous on est là pour bousiller ceci !

J'ai pris mon menton dans ma main en m'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté d'eux. Je n'étais pas très discrète, habillée comme je l'étais en débardeur orange mais les élèves étaient concentrés sur Chiron qui expliquait quelque chose sur la posture en prenant un Apollon assez âgé comme exemple. J'ai réfléchi quelques instants en essayant de voir un quelconque intérêt à cette farce lorsque j'ai aperçu Will qui se cachait au milieu du groupe. Un sourire carnassier est apparu sur mes lèvres en même temps qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

\- Dites les gars...

\- Oui ? ont-ils répondu à l'unisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire exactement avec ces fils ?

Là, celui de gauche que j'ai finalement identifié comme Connor ( enfin je crois ? ) m'a expliqué un système de poulie, de traction et de poussée leur permettant de bouger les cibles comme ils le voulaient. Décidément très ingénieux comme système, j'allais le garder en mémoire cela pouvait toujours s'avérer utile pour poser des pièges. En attendant, c'était parfaitement ce dont j'avais besoin pour mettre à exécution mon plan. Travis m'a regardé l'air intéressé lorsqu'il a remarqué le sourire, surement machiavélique, que j'avais sur les lèvres. Il a pris son frère par les épaules pour le rapprocher de nous et d'une voix bien trop joyeuse pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'ai expliqué mon idée qu'ils ont totalement approuvé. J'ai même eu droit à un autre ébouriffage des cheveux de la part de Travis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous donc avec mes cheveux à la fin ?

Une fois le plan approuvé et fignolé par les deux frères, je me suis allongée à côté d'eux alors qu'ils me tendaient un fil permettant de bouger les cibles. J'ai écouté distraitement Chiron rappeler les règles à la dizaine d'élèves : ils avaient le droit à trois flèches, les points gagnés à chaque flèche étaient additionnés à la fin, si la flèche ne touchait pas la cible ils n'avaient aucun point et enfin ce qui m'intéressait, les récompenses. Grosso modo, celui qui avait le plus de points était effectivement dispensé de corvées pour la journée, corvée qui devaient être faites par le dernier. J'ai échangé un regard entendu avec les jumeaux alors que le jeu se mettait en place. Comme il n'y avait que cinq cibles, les participants étaient séparés en deux groupes de jet. Nos deux cibles se trouvaient dans le deuxième groupe ; ça allait être encore plus facile.

_Tchac. Thac. Thac_. Le premier groupe a terminé son tour avec des scores plus ou moins médiocres. Au moins ils avaient tous touchés la cible. Le deuxième groupe c'est avancé. Les deux cibles étaient côte à côte.

_Tchac._ Premier raté et première flèche dans le mille.

_Tchac._ Deuxième raté et deuxième flèche dans le mille.

_Tchac._ Troisième raté suivi d'un hurlement de rage et troisième flèche dans le mille accompagnée d'un saut de joie.

Nous nous sommes tapés la main lorsque nous avons vu Michael Yew pester dans sa barbe après son score totalement nul alors que Will avait un sourire absolument magnifique ( et mignon accessoirement ) sur le visage. Un respect tout nouveau pour les frères grandissait en moi. J'avais beau être à l'origine du plan, les deux avaient réussi à calculer au millimètre près la trajectoire des deux flèches et à bouger la cible de sorte à ce que cela paraisse totalement normal. Au vu du regard acéré de Chiron dans la direction du buisson ou nous étions cachés, je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe mais étonnement il ferma les yeux et félicita chaudement Will tout en assurant à Michael qu'il n'avait pas eu de bol ce jour-là. J'ai rigolé lorsqu'il a inséré dans la discussion le fait qu'Apollon était certes un dieu bienveillant mais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses enfants. Il y avait de grandes chances que cela soit totalement faux mais vu comment Michael regardait un Will rayonnant de joie, il avait compris la référence.

Pendant que j'observais le groupe, les Alatir avaient remballé tous leur attirail sans bouger à nouveau les cibles et avaient réussi à tout ranger dans leur poches sans que cela ne se voie de l'extérieur. Nous avons attendus quelques minutes en silence que le groupe s'éloigne avant de nous lever et de nous diriger vers le réfectoire, comme si nous revenions d'une balade totalement innocente dans les champs de fraises. Ils ont profité de ces quelques minutes pour me montrer quelques tours de passe-passe qui s'apparentaient vachement à de la magie mais qui leur servait pour voler des choses sans que personne ne le remarque. Après plusieurs démonstrations au ralenti j'ai finalement maitrisé l'apparition des cartes dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, chose qui ne me servirait à rien sans cartes mais qui pouvait être utilisée pour n'importe quel objet si l'on était suffisamment doué. Connor avait littéralement fait apparaitre un oiseau dans ma main, avant de me mettre une barrette sans même que je ne l'aie remarqué.

Ils n'ont fait aucune allusion au fait que je m'étais légèrement vengée de Michael aujourd'hui, juste quelque chose a propos d'un gamin qui finirait par tomber amoureux de moi si je continuai à le protéger comme ça. Deux coups de poings et deux bosses plus tard, le sujet étais clos. Par contre ils n'ont pas arrêté de me tanner pour que j'accepte de les aider à voler notre chaperon dieu, chose que j'aie refusé catégoriquement. Pas question de me mettre à dos le dieu de la folie, je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer le reste de ma vie dans un asile. Ils en ont convenus après un argumentaire toujours aussi développé et je suis arrivée au réfectoire avec une migraine pas possible.

Luke nous attendait devant les marches. Lorsqu'il m'a aperçue, son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire avant de se fermer et une brève lueur de colère est apparue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais avec les Alatir. Il a repris son sourire et son visage avenant quelques secondes plus tard mais ses mains crispées ne trompaient pas : il était en colère. Sagement, j'ai ravalé mes remarques et mes questions, me doutant bien que ce n'était que partie remise à propos des cours de combat et nous sommes allés manger.

Cette fois nous étions quatre assis par terre, moi, Luke ainsi que Connor et Travis qui passaient leur temps à voler notre nourriture. Luke les a engueulés plusieurs fois avant de leur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui les a fait prendre un air inquiet et arrêter immédiatement de piquer dans mon assiette les quelques pâtes que Luke m'avait forcé à prendre. Par contre, ils ne se sont pas privés dans l'assiette de Luke qui essayait tant bien que mal de les en empêcher, me faisant rire sous cape.

A la fin du repas, Chiron s'est approché de moi avec un papier dans la main.

\- Tiens Edith, voici ton emploi du temps pour la semaine.

Un seul coup d'oeil m'a suffi à le mémoriser. Effectivement, tous les matins j'avais cours de grec de 9h à 11h30 et l'après-midi était consacrée aux activités en plein air. Course à pieds, cours de forge, jardinage, tir à l'arc... Les activités ne manquaient pas. J'ai rendu le papier à Chiron et j'ai pris la parole, mal à l'aise devant l'attention dont je faisais preuve.

\- Monsieur, pour ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin, c'est toujours d'accord ? ai-je demandé, sous le regard agacé de Luke et hautain d'Annabeth.

\- Bien sur, m'a-t-il répondu. Mais je veux te parler ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier avec toi.

J'ai haussé un sourcil en acquiesçant.

\- Bien sur, monsieur.

Que voulait-il donc vérifier ? Ignorant mes interrogations internes, il s'est tourné vers les autres pensionnaires et leur a dit qu'ils étaient libres jusqu'aux activités de l'après-midi. Alors que tout le monde s'en allait, j'ai suivi le mouvement en silence espérant me faire oublier.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu parlé ce matin avec notre très cher directeur d'activités ? a dit une voix malicieuse derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée en soupirant intérieurement. La discrétion c'était raté, effectivement.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Travis. C'est quelque chose que ma mère a demandé à Chiron et que j'ai confirmé ce matin.

Devant mon ton sec, il a levé les mains en signe d'apaisement et a répondu d'un ton plus doux.

\- Ok, désolé je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste encore un peu douloureux, lui ai-je dit un plus calmement.

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai laissé mes mèches folles les couvrir. Rien que penser à ma mère me faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, je n'étais pas spécialement une pleurnicharde mais je n'arrivais tous simplement pas à passer outre. J'ai senti une grande main se poser sur mon épaule et j'ai souri d'un air triste à Luke qui me regardait, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, lui ai-je dit en me dégageant.

Il m'a regardé la main toujours levée, surpris de ma réaction. J'ai détourné la tête devant le poids de son regard. J'avais réagi instinctivement et devant son air bienveillant qui était revenu la surprise passée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être injuste avec lui. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de ma mère. Malgré ça, je n'aimais pas la pitié. Je n'aimais pas _sa_ pitié, plus particulièrement. Finalement il a simplement posé sa main sur ma tête avec un sourire compréhensif et a repris la parole :

\- Tu viens ? a-t-il dit calmement. Je vais te présenter à la conseillère du bungalow 10, elle pourra te donner des vêtements.

\- D'accord, ai-je répondu d'un ton joyeux un peu forcé.

Je me suis tournée vers Travis et Connor qui regardaient notre interaction.

\- Vous venez les gars ?

Ils ont répondu à l'unisson en tremblant un peu, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière moi.

\- Non-non, on a des chose à faire, ont-il dit d'un ton terrifié. Au revoir !

Et ils sont partis en courant. J'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule, seulement pour voir Luke me regarder avec un grand sourire. Haussant les épaules, je l'ai rejoint et nous nous sommes dirigés dans un silence agréable vers un bungalow qui ressemblait vachement à une maison de barbie : rideaux en dentelle rose pastel, porte rose et blanche accompagnée de murs bleus. J'ai laissé Luke passer devant et il a toqué avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur était très propre et organisé comparé au bordélique bungalow 11. Les lits des garçons et des filles étaient séparés et assortis à l'horrible couleur pastel des rideaux visibles de dehors. Au pied de chaque lit se trouvait un coffre en bois qui portait le nom de son propriétaire en lettre peintes. Une forte odeur de parfum de marque me fit froncer le nez alors que j'entrais dans le bungalow.

Des adolescentes étaient regroupées dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient tout en se pomponnant devant des miroirs de poches. Enfin, discutaient... c'était un bien grand mot. J'aurais plutôt dit piaillaient comme des fan-girls hystériques voulant séduire l'élu de leur coeur, mais quelque chose me disait que ce serait une mauvaise idée de faire part de mon opinion. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de fringues de marques et des posters de chanteurs, mannequins ou acteurs connus se trouvaient accrochés au-dessus de chaque lit. Acteurs ou actrices d'ailleurs, même si il n'y avait pas de garçons présents actuellement dans le bungalow, j'en avais vu quelques uns aux repas.

Comme elles ne nous avaient pas remarqués, Luke s'est raclé la gorge. Aussitôt, une dizaine de regards se sont tournés vers nous, et on s'est retrouvés entourés par une dizaine de fan-girls gloussantes. Je dis «on», mais en fait c'était plutôt Luke qu'elles regardaient. Moi, j'aurais pu être invisible que cela n'aurait rien changé pour elles. J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être une simple musicienne dans le dos d'un chanteur. Si, si, vous savez tout de même que dans un concert, tout le monde connait le nom du chanteur, tout le monde le crie mais personne connait le nom du guitariste. Ben là c'était pareil ; Luke tenait avec beaucoup de brio le rôle du chanteur et moi je me cachais dans son dos comme je pouvais.

\- Les filles, les filles calmez-vous enfin ! Je suis venu vous demander un service.

\- Un service ? Quel genre de service ? fit une fille de mon âge en battant des cils.

Luke s'est écarté et je suis devenue le centre de l'attention, pour la quoi ? Cinquième fois en deux jours ? Au niveau de la discrétion, le camp ne me réussissait pas. Une autre fille s'est avancé et a pris la parole. Elle était grande et très, très belle. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en boucle douces dans son dos et ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec bienveillance. C'était la seule habillée à peu près normalement et même si elle était maquillée, c'était fait avec discrétion et cela soulignait simplement sa beauté naturelle.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour prêter des vêtements à cette jeune fille n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle dit d'un ton doux.

Luke a acquiescé positivement :

\- Oui, c'est ça. Comme vous le savez, l'arrivée d'Edith au camp a été un peu... compliquée. Elle n'a donc pu emporter aucun habits de chez elle.

\- Compliquée, a reniflé dédaigneusement la fille qui avait parlé plus tôt. Dis plutôt qu'elle a fait son intéressante pour mettre la main sur les beaux garçons.

\- Drew ! s'est indignée la plus vieille. Ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça à des gens enfin ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois.

\- Oui,oui, c'est bon Silena. Puisque tu la défends, tu n'a qu'à t'en charger,_ chef. _

Et sur ces mots, elle m'a bousculée pour sortir tout en faisant bien attention à sourire à Luke. La dénommée Silena que j'avais maintenant identifiée comme étant chef de bungalow a soupiré. Luke a repris la parole avec un air compatissant.

\- Drew est toujours aussi compliquée ?

\- Oui, a répondu Silena. Et depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enjôleuse, ça a encore empiré. Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occupe de ça, a-t-elle dit aux autres filles qui sont sorties en chuchotant.

Je n'ai pas loupé les gestes furtifs de soutien, une main sur l'épaule, un petit sourire, un murmure discret... Visiblement Silena était appréciée de son bungalow et mis à part Drew, tout le monde semblait la respecter.

\- Excuse-moi pour cette scène, Drew n'est pas méchante dans le fond mais elle a un peu de mal à distinguer les limites, a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers moi. Tu peux sortir, Luke. Je vais m'occuper de notre petite nouvelle.

\- Très bien ! a-t-il acquiescé joyeusement. À tout à l'heure Edith, je te remets entre les mains expertes de Silena.

\- D'accord, ai-je murmuré. À tout à l'heure Luke.

Il est sorti du bungalow les mains dans les poches et nous l'avons toutes les deux suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte sur un dernier signe de main. Silena a redirigé son regard vers moi et s'est mise à me tourner autour en marmonnant.

\- Alors, taille 1m54, poids environ 39 kilos, pointure 29, tour de taille 63 cm ... Voyons voir ce que j'ai là-dedans.

Sur ces mots elle s'est tournée vers son lit situé tout au fond du bungalow et s'est mise à farfouiller dans sa malle. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir des vêtements parfaitement pliés et rangés en dégradé de couleurs, qu'elle a plongé son haut du corps dans la malle. Elle s'est mise à tirer des vêtements de toutes les couleurs de on-ne-sais-où parce qu'il était clairement impossible qu'une malle normale puisse contenir autant de vêtements. Une fois son lit entièrement recouvert de piles colorées, elle s'est relevée et a refermé la malle. Je me suis doucement approchée des habits toujours aussi bien pliés et triés. Quand j'avais demandé à Chiron si je pouvais emprunter des vêtements rechange, je pensais simplement à un jean et un t-shirt supplémentaire. Pas à une montagne d'habits qui ne rentreraient même pas dans ma chambre de New-York. Silena s'est tournée vers moi absolument ravie.

\- Est-ce que cela te suffira ? Le bungalow d'Aphrodite possède sa propre collection et un dressing enchanté relié aux malles. Cela nous permet de ne jamais manquer de vêtements lors de l'été.

\- Je... oui ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? ai-je demandé hésitante. Je veux dire... juste un pantalon de rechange et un t-shirt suffirait.

\- Allons, allons, fit-elle en secouant la main dédaigneusement, plongée dans les vêtements jusqu'au cou. Lorsqu'on est aussi mignonne que toi, il faut _ab-so-lu-ment_ se mettre en valeur.

Elle sortit fièrement une robe verte accompagnée de boucles d'oreilles et d'escarpins assortis. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que des chaussures et des parures se trouvaient éparpillées sur le lit mais bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnait pas.

\- Euh, je ne peux pas avoir un jean ? dis-je d'un ton timide. Je ne suis pas trop fan des robes, on va dire.

Elle a fait la moue et a reposé la robe sur la pile verte.

\- Tu es sure ? Pourtant ça mettrait tes yeux en valeur et fine comme tu es, tu montrerais un peu ton corps magnifique.

\- Euh, je n'ai que douze ans tu sais ? Je ne veux pas me mettre en valeur ou quoi que ce soit, je veux juste des vêtements de rechange au cas où j'abime ceux qu'on m'a prêtés. Noir de préférence, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Noir ? _Noir_ ? s'est-elle indignée. Mais comment peux-tu seulement penser a mettre des vêtements noir alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? C'est absolument hors de question.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? Je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, je t'assure.

\- Mais, si tu es magnifique. Faisons un marché : si tu acceptes de mettre cette robe au moins une fois pendant la semaine, je te laisse prendre des vêtements noirs.

J'ai hésité. Longuement hésité. La tentation de vêtements noirs était très forte mais l'horreur pure et simple que j'avais envers les robes sous toutes leurs formes était aussi très forte.

\- Marché conclu, lui ai-je dit en tendant la main après quelques minutes de combats intérieur. Est-ce que tu peux tout de même m'aider à choisir une ou deux tenues ?

Elle a joyeusement serré ma main et s'est remise à chercher parmi les vêtements. J'ai entrevu une jupe bleue, un top rouge, un jean noir, un gilet vert...Tous ces vêtements étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres, neufs et de marque. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'essayage et de discussions ( j'ai appris qu'elle était née en février, qu'elle avait 15 ans et qu'elle était bel et bien la conseillère du bungalow 10 ) je me suis retrouvée vêtue d'une jupe noire de velours plissée - argh, j'avais évitée la robe seulement pour avoir la jupe-, d'un top rouge qui découvrait mon nombril et mes épaules ainsi que de bottines noires à légers talons. Silena avait refait ma natte en entrelaçant divers bijoux au fur et à mesure. Bijoux du même rouge que le top et qui s'assortissaient parfaitement avec le fil bleu des Parques.

Silna n'avait posé aucunes questions, ni sur les cicatrices qui se voyaient dans mon dos, ni sur le fil qui s'était lié de lui-même à ma natte. J'étais à l'aise avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une grande soeur qui veillait sur moi pour la première fois. J'ai eu droit à un cours sur le maquillage en même temps qu'elle me le mettait, de conseils pour séduire les garçons - je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rougi de gène qu'à ce moment- ainsi que des informations sur les différents pégases à la colonie. Elle m'a promis que je pourrais en monter dès le mois prochain et j'ai également appris que c'était elle qui gérait tout ce qui était relatifs aux écuries. Comme c'était une permanente, les pégases étaient habitués à sa présence.

Malgré la fin de mon relooking, je suis restée discuter avec elle une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Cet après-midi j'étais libre car Chiron devait se douter que cela me prendrait du temps. Silena avait beau être adorable et très gentille, elle était tout de même une reine de la mode et je voyais les regards déçus qu'elle lançait de temps à autre vers les robes étalées sur son lit. Je l'ai aidée comme je pouvais à ranger les vêtements, bijoux et chaussures dans sa malle sans fond. J'avais finalement emprunté la tenue que je portais actuellement, deux jeans ( un noir et un bleu ) quelques t-shirts de toutes les couleurs ainsi qu'une paire de sandales et une de baskets. Silena avait réussi à glisser la robe dans le sac en toile orange au logo de la colonie, volé spécialement par Connor et Travis ce matin.

Je suis passée déposer mes nouveaux vêtements dans mon coin de plancher - les Hermès volaient tout sauf les vêtements-, toujours en compagnie de Silena qui tripotait une dague accrochée à sa hanche par un fourreau du même rose horrible que celui des écritures sur les ardoises des pégases. Les pensionnaires se retournaient en nous voyant passer et nous suivaient du regard. J'avais beau essayer de me persuader que c'était Silena qu'ils regardaient, je savais que les regards pesaient sur moi aussi, une sorte de sixième sens. Maintenant c'était «fille d'Aphrodite» qu'on murmurait sur mon passage, au plus grand déplaisir de Clarisse qui sortait tout juste d'une séance de lutte et qui paraissait absolument outrée que je puisse rien que parler avec une Aphrodite. Vu comment l'identité potentielle de mon parent divin changeait tous les jours, ils n'étaient pas près de découvrir la vérité sans un signe de mon père.

En voyant ses demi-soeurs bavarder au bord de la rivière, Silena me proposa d'aller les rejoindre ce que je refusais gentiment en voyant un mouvement près du feu. _Elle _était là. Silena rejoignit ses amies avec un « À tout à l'heure petite soeur ! », heureusement sans ébouriffage de cheveux cette fois mais qui me fit tout de même grimacer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser que j'étais une fille d'Aphrodite ? Je n'étais pas spécialement belle, je n'avais pas de pouvoirs particuliers dans ma voix et surtout je n'avais aucun sens de la mode. Même ma mère se moquait gentiment de moi par rapport à mon non-sens du style.

Chassant mes pensées, je me suis dirigée d'un pas nonchalant vers le feu de camp qui crépitait au centre d'un cercle de pierres. Une fillette d'environ huit ans était assise en tailleur, attisant les braises avec un bâton dans la même position qu'hier. Elle avait des cheveux d'un châtain terne et portait une robe marron toute simple. Son fichu sur la tête lui donnait un air trompeur de fille de colons américains de XIXe siècle mais son aura, ainsi que ses yeux révélaient sa véritable identité. Je me suis assise sur une pierre en face d'elle, en essayant de ne pas salir les vêtements que m'avaient prêtés Silena. Elle n'a même pas détourné ses yeux du feu pour me saluer.

\- Bonjour Thémis Jackson.

\- Bonjour. J'ai hésité quelques secondes. Ma Dame.

Elle m'a gentiment souri.

\- Merci pour ton sacrifice d'hier. C'est rare que l'on se soucie assez de moi pour me faire directement une offrande.

J'ai haussé les épaules, un peu gênée par ses remerciements. C'était une déesse que je respectais avant même de savoir que son existence était réelle. Elle représentait quelque chose que j'avais toujours eu et que j'avais voulu protéger à tout prix.

\- Vous êtes la déesse du foyer. Si vous pouvez lire en moi, vous devez savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait.

\- Savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait ne m'intéresse pas plus que de lire en toi, petite. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de juger ton coeur et tes actes. Moi, je suis simplement la Gardienne du Foyer. Nul ne se préoccupe de moi, nul ne me dit bonjour ni ne prête attention à moi. Je suis invisible, même pour les demi-dieux réunis ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je maintiens la paix au sein du Foyer, n'est-ce pas le plus important pour toi aussi, petite ?

\- Le Foyer hein ? ai-je soupiré tristement. En ai-je vraiment un à présent ? Ai-je le droit d'en avoir un à nouveau ?

\- Chacun possède un foyer, une famille qui l'attend. Il suffit juste de savoir chercher dans son coeur, jeune demi-déesse. Bloquer tes émotions te protège pour le moment, mais tu souffriras plus que quiconque en ce monde, élue de l'originelle. Cependant une grande souffrance est en parallèle avec un grand bonheur, c'est un équilibre immuable en ce monde. Seras-tu capable de choisir ton foyer, le moment venu ? Seule toi possède la réponse, mon enfant. Souviens-toi juste que tu auras toujours un endroit où tu seras accueillie à bras ouverts.

J'ai hoché la tête, gravant ses paroles dans ma mémoire. Le moment venu, je trouverais sans doute la réponse aux prédictions de la déesse face à moi. Seul le terme «élue de l'originelle» m'intriguai, mais je me suis bien gardée de poser des questions. Plongée dans mes pensées, c'est le mouvement de la déesse enfantine en face de moi qui m'a fait lever la tête. Elle s'est levée et a pointé son doigt vers moi. Aussitôt, un mur de feu s'est abattu sur moi sans me bruler ni même abimer mes habits. Ce feu était chaleureux, bienveillant et surtout maternel. Il m'entourait, me rassurait et me donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Bien sur, cette illusion s'effaça en quelques secondes mais j'avais tout de même compris ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. L'arrière-plan du Foyer, ce que l'on souhaitait protéger à tout prix, ce que l'on cherchait à créer. Ce que je cherchais à créer. La déesse me fixa à travers le feu. J'aurais du être mal à l'aise devant le regard sans âge qui pesait sur moi, mais pourtant je ne sentais pas la pression mi-hostile mi-ennuyée du regard de Dionysos.

\- J'ai été heureuse que tu prennes le temps de me parler, petite. Méfie-toi des lotus.

Et sur ces mots, elle se volatilisa dans une petite tornade enflammée, me laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses.


End file.
